The new threat
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Legolas feels a new threat the night he returns home, so knows he must go to Gondor to talk with Aragorn. But did they know that this new threat has completely changed their future? An evil so great that it comes from the future to destroy everything.
1. Prologue The inevitable

Authors note + Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR I wish but I don't just the plot and future creatures, evil people and good people I will be adding. So please read sorry no fighting in the beginning… just the prince's feelings about returning home… and his worries.

Legolas sat upon his gray horse, the same gray horse that Gimli and he shared. His people cheered for him as he entered Mirkwood. For some reason he felt tired and weak, defeated even though he had succeeded in his journey to Mordor. He was finally returning, but nothing felt the same… nothing was the same.

Finally the steps to his castle came to view. It was quite a journey from Gondor, he would have stayed in Gondor if it weren't for his princely duties. The place looked the same always full of festivites. The crowds, his people, cheered in rejoice to the Valar for their princes safe return… he was not feeling as cheery as they were. But he nodded in respect and devotion as he was raised to despite the hollow feeling in his heart… he knew that a simple life would not due it for him anymore… the sea was calling to him.

The king of Mirkwood ran out to meet his son. He was so proud of Legolas, he was getting older by the day the ring and Sauron had drained him through his long life. Legolas put on a smile as his father greeted him with open arms.

"Welcome home Legolas," his father said giving his son a warm hug. Legolas smiled and bowed as his father released him.

"Thank you ada it is great to be home," he lied but he did not show his lie. His father took Legolas into the palace where they dinned and talked of the long journey. He was a hero to his people when he left, and now he was more then a hero, he was their savior. They ate and laughed as he told them of his awkward friendship with the mountain dweller Gimli, and the fondness he held for the hobbits in his heart.

Legolas stared at the ceiling of his royal rook. He should be glad he was finally home, but he wasn't. What was he suppose to do next? Where do you go from where he left off? There had to be something left for him besides emptiness but what? He could waste time drinking and partying with his friends he missed, or he could look around for a mate… but that would not completely fill his void he knew everyone there… no one sparked any life into him… this place was no longer as exciting as it was before he left with the Fellowship.

He needed to sleep he was getting exhausted and restless. He had nightmares constantly of the things he had to face, the things he slaughtered and took one of the fellowship members. Though it was not his fault that day was one of the worst that haunted him… the song Aragorn and he sang as they pushed the boat with the body of Boromir into the river. That quest was hard on not just him and he knew it, but all he could think about was the pain of it, and how many times he actually feared… he would not make it home to see Mirkwood, it was something he did not even share with Gimli… a scar to fragile to reopen to anyone else. He stirred a little his blonde hair sprawled out amongst his white pillow and sheet. _What am I going to do? Something just feels unfinished like I don't belong here yet…_ he thought to himself as he let a deep breath escape his nostrils. He wiped his hand across his forehead where he had been sweating before pushing the covers off of him and sitting up his feet touching the cold floor.

Standing up he walked to his window looking out at the big bright moon. It held no answers, and if it did it would not share it with him. He leaned against the white frame of the window as he watched the tips of the trees sway in greeting… he loved the forest, he loved his home! But something wasn't right. Something's were still out there, he could see it in the way the breeze attacked the trees… he could smell it in his sweat, he could see it in the stars the way their bright light dimmed to nearly nothingness… yes, the main threat was gone… but something else stirred in the cracks of the night. He knew something wasn't right, it wasn't him being paranoid because he was right… and the sky, the stars, the breeze, the trees… and his dreams were telling him he was right about his feeling. Something wasn't right… it was decided. He softly whispered to the breeze to tell the stars to tell the sky, to tell his dreams… "I am going back to Gondor, I am going back to talk with Aragorn. My dreams and this evil ends tonight."


	2. Last one standing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of the rings**

**Chapter 2:**

Legolas told his father of his feelings, his father loving his son, understood the urge to leave again. His father helped prepare his leave; he offered his son money and his finest men to accompany his son on the journey back to Gondor. Legolas did take the money but reclined his fathers offer to having men to travel with him. He wanted no more of his people dead and he knew not how serious the matter really was. Only in his heart did he believe something was TRULY wrong.

Legolas packed his belongings including food, and his favorite bow, the one Galadriel gave him. Without this bow he would have gotten into quite a few terrible jams. He tucked his usual long knife inside its sheath as well packed a sword just in case. Thranduil waved by to his son gloomily. Mirkwood was not enough for him yet, something seemed to be tugging at his heart. The mighty prince of Mirkwood climbed onto the gray steed and galloped off towards Gondor. For a long and hard day and hours Legolas rode, never stopping until he saw a tiny village up ahead. It was nothing spectacular he had been to this town many times before.

He slowed his horse down as its hooves touched the stoned road. It was a rather large city but not as large as Gondor any of the other magnificent places he's been. Though Rivendel he always thought was the most beautiful place of ALL middle earth. He looked around at all the mortals hustling and bustling around to get done their days work so that they could go home and see their family or drink realizing that there isn't much going on in their lives.

He saw a small in and decided to let himself stay in some place comfy for a change. He climbed off of the gray horse and tied it to the railing before walking into the inn. A girl sat at the counter, she had obviously been working there all day for she looked warn. He pulled out his little bag of money as he walked to the counter. She smiled warmly though her eyes showed weary she hid it well, but not well enough.

"How are you today?" she asked folding her hands on the counter. He nodded not knowing what the answer should be.

"As well as I can be I s'pose," he said looking around the large wooden village. She smiled she obviously didn't feel like talking much.

"Inwë!" a voice from the back yelled. She let out a sigh and turned her head so that only deep brown curls were in place of her pale and dusted face.

"What I am with a customer!" she yelled back a little shyly.

"Don't talk to me like that girl! You will be punished! But go on and don't give him a discount, you always give discounts!" the grumpy voice yelled from the back. There were several men drinking booze at the tables as they watched the inn and bartenders daughter serve the blonde stranger who was obviously and elf.

"Well, I…" Legolas didn't know what to say to the girl. He just waited for her to hand him a key, "how much do I owe you?"

"Five gold pieces seven gold pieces if you want extra services such as maintenance, or food. The bar is open at all times," she said putting some brown curls behind her ear.

"Well I don't think I'll need extra service, but here is a silver coin for your hard work. So the bar is open all day?" he said looking at the frazzled she-elf.

"Yes everyday all day," she sighed looking to the group in front of her.

"That would explain why you look so tired," he said making her look down. She knew what he was thinking, a girl being the only one in the place… she must be more then just the waitress, with this many men around.

"I'm not… like that," she said thinking he was hinting something. He didn't understand until she turned away in obvious shame.

"Oh, no, no, no I didn't mean THAT, no never. I just meant you must have to stay up a lot, to serve the men their alcohol. I am so sorry that you thought what you thought," he said taking the key she was handing him.

"Don't worry I get it a lot. Enjoy your stay at the Weeping Willow," she said no longer smiling. A man came up to the bar and demanded a drink from her, he was obviously drunk. Legolas watched as he walked up the stairs to his room. _Finally some peace,_ he thought as he lay on the cozy bed. He laid there closing his eyes trying to drift off into _hopefully_ a dreamless sleep. But he remembered that girl and how unhappy she looked. He thanked the Valar that he got the life he did despite his duties as being a prince. He could see her eyes and how sad they were, is this what he fought for and people died for? Yes he fought for Middle Earth, but what point if no one was happy in the end? He rolled out trying to get the horrible images of the orcs and uruk-hai and the blood that they had shed.

Through his dreams they were reborn, he shifted around sweating horribly. He turned his head to the left swinging around as he saw orcs and uruk-hai running at him, he was unable to move and weaponless. He saw Merry and Pippin on their backs. He swung up realizing he was still in a bed. He turned his head to the door as he heard knocks upon the door.

Breathing heavily Legolas sat there a moment until he heard a knock on his door again. It was pitch dark out still, so he didn't over sleep his stay. Who could it have been? He stood up looking down at his traditional brown and green shirt it was soaked as if he stood out in the rain. He walked to the door and opened it looking at a brown haired girl standing before him. Did he do something wrong?

"Hello," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I am sorry for waking you sir," she said shyly she obviously had some low self esteem.

"Did you need something?" he asked shielding his eyes from the light. She looked down feeling a little bad...

"I heard you screaming and thrashing around, some people were complaining about a noise and it is you sir. Are you alright?" she asked fidgeting. She obviously didn't like her job to much.

"I am fine now, just a bad dream I guess," the girl said bowing her head slightly, she obviously knew who he was.

"Well if you like you can come down and have some warm milk, I have some plants that will help you go to sleep and have dreamless sleep," she said knowing how it felt to have bad dreams. He figured it wasn't a bad idea, he could give it a try, and how can he keep taking this journey with haunting dreams.

"Thank you that would be nice," he said shutting the door behind him and following the girl in the plain brown and white cotton dress. She went behind the counter and pulled out a glass, she then boiled some milk and pulled out some chocolate cake. She served it to him, the bar was silent not a soul in there except them two. She poured him some warmed milk before pulling some leaves off a plant that she had hidden under the counter, she then pulled some petals from a flower she had under there as well and mixed it in his milk.

"Now let this sit for a moment, ok?" she said dusting her hands off before leaving the room. He sat looking at the milk as the leafs and the petals danced around the swirling milk, the leafs and petals slowly began to fall to the bottom of the hot milk almost as it dissolved. The girl came back with a piece of something; she stuck it into the milk and with a spoon stirred it around.

"What is that?" he asked looking at it curiously. She smiled for these things were the things she loved the most.

"It is nothing but a piece of fruit," she laughed as he realized it was a peach piece.

"What is it for?" he said watching it bob around as she stirred the milk.

"For taste sir, these leafs don't exactly taste the greatest. Here it is ready, avoid drinking down the leafs, actually don't drink the petals either the leafs are bad to eat, and the petals… well I just wouldn't eat them," she said leaving him so she could clean some dishes. He looked at it and sighed.

"Well here it goes," he said before lifting it to his lips. He slowly let the milk that was now warm slide down his throat. It didn't taste bad… like creamy mint peaches. When she finally came back ten minutes later she was putting away cups. "So how did you know about this?"

"Well my mother was an elf, she told me my father was part human, but I never got to meet him…" before she could finish the blonde elf interrupted.

"So then who is the man who yells to you?" asked Legolas interestedly.

"My father died, my mother remarried this man for security, and she hadn't had me yet though. She was pregnant with me when she married him though; she was good with potions and other kind of crafts. She taught me most of it before she died, I guess I have just experimented, her spirit always guided me to figuring out different combinations and the right amounts, at least I believe she does," she said putting up the last cup.

"Inwë!" a large man yelled walking out looking at the blonde elf. He looked angry.

"Why have you not brought me my drink!" he bellowed angrily.

"Because papa, I am with a costumer right now," she said turning to look at the bear looking man. He was round in the belly and obviously a not very nice man.

"Well hurry it up. I want my drink! You're a thick headed…" he began as he stumbled off still saying profanities about her that the two could not hear.

"I am sorry, good night sir," she said before pouring the strong smelling alcohol and taking it to her stepfather. Legolas sat there before finishing up his drink and leaving for his room, he hated to see such good people treated like that, BUT there was nothing HE could do.

Legolas woke up in the morning not dripping with sweat or tired. He was shocked! The first time since the ring had been destroyed had he not had a terrifying dream. Legolas packed his stuff and headed down towards the staircase. He heard a glass crash to the floor and lots of yells. He ran down the stairs quickly and saw the whole bar was in a fight. He looked at the girl who stood in shock as a man behind the counter was breaking glasses. She tried to push him out but he grabbed her by the arm and threw her aside. She caught herself before tripping on a passed out man. She looked around almost ready to be in tears as another man tried to get behind the counter, he was heading for the money. She got in the way but he tried to push her away, she didn't move. When he tried pushing her away her fist met his face, he stumbled back a little taken back… but he was drunk so quickly he jumped at her.

Legolas tried to run to her in time but he already had the poor helpless girl by the throat. Legolas wrapped his arm around the man's throat choking the man. The man dropped the fragile girl so she fell to the floor. The whole bar was in an uproar everyone was fighting someone. She stood up watching the big man grabbing the blonde elf's arms trying to pull him off. Eventually the man went to sleep and Legolas watched as a mug flew by the girls head towards the wall, he grabbed her turning her around so that when the glass shattered it didn't hit her. She closed her eyes until she thought it was safe. Legolas pulled his bow and arrows out and stood on a chair so everyone could see him.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled shooting the arrow by some men who were fighting. They all stopped and looked at him, "everyone out!"

Everyone slowly one by one left the bar in a fit. The fighting didn't stop it continued in the streets but eventually moved away. The girl looked used to small bar fights; she was a little in shock as she looked around. He looked at her a little worried; this was no place for a woman to be working out, at least not without a suitable man around to take her place when needed. The large burly bear like man walked out obviously drunk, he saw the mess and looked to the girl. Her eyes fell to the floor and her heart began to race.

"Inwë!" he yelled angrily looking at the mess, "what have you done!"

"Sir it wasn't her fault," Legolas said trying to defend her.

"Nonsense! I do not want liars in my home," the man said walking to Inwë and grabbing her arm harshly making her wince in pain, "you will be cleaning this up! Do you not know how to do anything right!"

"Let her go it wasn't her fault," Legolas yelled walking to her the man shook her so she was standing in front of him.

"You do not know her; she has been the biggest screw up since she was a child. So you stay out of this, this is none of your business!" he yelled at Legolas, Legolas wasn't use to being yelled at… it made him a little angry.

"Well look who she had raising her," Legolas said not being able to control his tongue. The man glared at Legolas before throwing his step daughter down to the ground and leaving. She sat there on the broken glass and broken wood from broken chairs. She sat there a moment holding her arm to her mouth not wanting to show her glossy eyes. Legolas went to go and help her up but she pulled away from him.

"Don't," she said getting up on her own and looking around at the place feeling a lump well in her throat and heart.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Legolas asked looking at the girl who bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked looking at tears filling her eyes. He thought about it a moment and he didn't know. He then remembered, when he had nightmares things that scared him she helped scare them away… he wanted to return the favor.

"Because its my turn to help you," he said his long blonde hair falling down to his chest.

"I don't need your help," she said trying to control her bottom lip as she placed one hand to her mouth to catch her sigh. He stood there looking at her, he felt pity for the poor girl.

"But…" he wanted to try and be the hero, he was so use to being the hero, why was this different.

"Just go," she said looking down biting her lip, she could feel herself begin to shake she wanted to cry and she couldn't with him there, "go!"

"Fine," he said slowly turning around and walking to the door he had things he had to get done anyways. So he couldn't be the hero here, he'd be the hero some where else. He then stopped a moment and silently but loud enough for to hear said, "thank you," and then he left.

Authros note: So what should I have happen? What should be the next problem for Legolas to try and solve. I have some ideas but you never know right? Lollo! Please comment and give me ideas or just give me courage!

Theme song for story:

"Last one standing," by Emerson Drive

Queen of the night  
Life of the party  
It's all an illusion  
You can't hide that big a heart ache  
So stop the delusion  
Waitin' for someone's rescue  
My arms are right here for you

Chorus

Through the wind and the rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
And when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
In a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
And when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

This is for life don't ever doubt it  
You've already fallen  
Love is alive so stand up and shout it  
'Cause destiny's callin'  
The others who stand behind me  
They don't look nothin' like me

Chorus

Waitin' for someone's rescue  
My arms are right here for you

Chorus

Yeah yeah  
I'll be the last one standing  
Through the wind and the rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
I'll be the last one standing


	3. It was an accident

Authors note: Hey thank you to those who have been reviewing and reading! So special thanks to Elfwarden and Sarahbarr17 they review and their reviews were very appreciated! Elfwarden thank you for your advice and so this chapter is to you especially as well as to those reading and especially those reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR but I do own any new characters I create as well as plot and the idea of where I am taking the LoTR characters…

Through the wind and the rain  
through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
and when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
in a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
and when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

**Chapter three: It was an accident**

Legolas pulled his gray steed from the stables beside the inn. He huffed a little angrily; he hated not being able to help anyone like that. He sighed knowing this wasn't his fight. He sat on top of his horse and rode out of the stables eager to leave the sad little city behind. He didn't know that a girl sat watching out the window as the only person who ever stood up for her, besides her mom, rode off. She turned to get started on cleaning the messy inn/bar.

Legolas was finally out of there and into a forest where he belonged. He slowed the gray horse down to a trot, not wanting to risk injury. The night began to fall as he furthered into the forest. He decided that he had been traveling long enough, so he stopped his horse and climbed off. He set up camp and ate some dried meat and berries. He decided that he was going to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. He began to shake as horrible dreams came to him. He saw his white knife stained with blood, not his blood… and not orc blood. He sat up quickly looking around the forest; he went to his stuff and searched for his long white blade. IT WAS GONE! He then remembered the fight in the bar. With a sigh he packed his stuff up, he couldn't leave his knife there… it was special to him.

Inwë sighed as she started cleaning up the broken glass behind the counter. She was sweeping when she saw something white and silver shining from under the glass, wood, and blood. She moved the broken pieces of glass and grabbed the hilt of a blade. It was that blonde elf's long knife. She sighed as she set it under the counter before getting back to sweeping up the mess. It had been hours and she hadn't even gotten the mess from the counter done. She missed her mom; it was so much simpler when she was alive. All that day she spent trying to pick up the bar. She finally went to sleep having a dreamless sleep thanks to her miracle leafs.

Morning came and the girl spent it picking up garbage and vomit. She hadn't even been able to get to the rest of the bar where the broken glass and chairs were the worst. This was her life, she had to accept it, and she did accept it. All day she worked hard, it was her second day of cleaning and it was still a horrible mess. Night was rolling around, it was raining outside and thunder lit the sky making jump as her step father walked out and noticed the bar still a mess.

"Why is this place still trashed!" he yelled angrily looking around Inwë stopped sweeping to look at the large man.

"Well because I am only one person, and this bar is a disaster. I can only work so fast," she said sweating horribly.

"Well hurry with it girl, oh and bring me a drink! Make it strong," he grunted as he walked back through the door to his room. She threw her broom down before walking to the counter. The night peaked through the large windows at her as she pulled Legolas' knife out from under the counter, just to look at it. It was truly beautiful; she couldn't help but admire it. It was some sort of symbol for her, perhaps freedom maybe. The man walked out angrily and looked at her holding the knife. He looked from her to the knife; he already reeked of alcohol as he walked towards her.

"So you were planning on killing me were you?" he said walking towards her his brows meeting his eyes as his face began to show anger. She looked to the knife realizing what he was thinking. She began to breathe fast as she looked from it up to him and shook her head no.

"I didn't… I… wasn't," she said dropping the knife as terror crossed her face. He picked up the knife she dropped, she thought he was going to put it away but now he was holding it at her.

"You will never rid of me girl, but I am tired of your insolence," he said pointing at her as he walked towards her.

"But papa I didn't…" she began looking from his drunken face down to the knife in his hand.

"Don't call me that, you're not my daughter… and I am not that goblin's food. You know your mother lied to you about him right? He didn't die he just ran, ran as far away from you as he could, and I don't blame him…" he said walking towards her as thundered streaked outside.

Legolas pulled the horse to a stop and covered his head from the wind and rain. It was terribly rainy outside and lighting and thunder accompanied it. He walked to the window to see the large drunk man walking towards the inn girl with Legolas' knife. He quickly opened the door making both big man and girl jump as they watched the soaked blonde elf walk into the bar.

"You again," the man said looking at Legolas while pointing the knife at Inwë who was obviously terrified by the tears streaking her face. The man looked confused, kill the girl now or kill the elf first then the girl? He obviously decided to go for the elf first because he grabbed Inwë throwing her to the floor making Legolas run towards the pair. Legolas grabbed the man's arm kneeing him in the stomach. It didn't do much, the man with his elbow, knocked Legolas to the ground. Legolas winced in pain as he landed into the glass and the broken wood. Legolas grabbed an arrow from his quiver stabbing the man in the leg with it, the man hollered in pain as he dropped the knife.

Inwë sat watching in horror as the man and Legolas rustled around trying to get to the knife. Legolas saw the man start crawling towards Inwë. Legolas felt around for the knife. He watched as the big mans hand flew in the air towards Inwë. The place was completely dark, except for the moon and lighting, so he barely saw as the large man went to choke Inwë. He threw his knife so it got the back of the large man. He only meant to wound him, not to kill him. Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched him fall down before her. His blood slowly rolled down towards her dress. Inwë felt she couldn't breathe as she watched her step father, the only thing left of her family lay there before her lifeless. She sat back as tears filled her words.

"What have you done?" she cried looking up at the blonde elf. Legolas looked at her in shock. Her arm went to her mouth and nose. Legolas knew someone would have heard the noise and come to see what happened.

"I… I… didn't mean to," he began feeling something well up in his throat, he didn't try to kill the man, just wound him and not miss and hit Inwë, "I thought he was going… to… kill you. I only wanted to wound him, I am… I… sorry," he said trying to control his voice slightly. He looked at her as she touched the wound on his back pulling out the knife as she sat on her knees; she flinched and closed her eyes as flesh blood poured from his wound. She dropped the knife before falling back. Legolas stared at her for a moment. What had he done? He knew that soon someone would discover what he had done, and he'd be in a lot of trouble. He stood up to leave but heard the sobs from the girl. He couldn't just leave her to take the blame for killing the big man. He ran to her grabbing her arm and pulling her up. She pulled her arm from him.

"Let go," she said looking at him before handing him his knife, "this belongs to you."

"Indeed, it does," he said looking at the knife soaked with the man's blood, "but this blood on the knife could have been yours."

"It probably would have been better off that way," she said looking down as she felt her legs get shaky. He knew he didn't have time to sit and comfort the girl, he did nothing wrong, it was an accident.

"There is no time for such talk, let's go," he said putting the knife away and walking a ways a little, she wasn't following.

"I'm not going with you!" she yelled angrily, "trouble follows you."

"I don't have time for this, I must go," he said walking out the doors leaving her there. He saw some men walking down the road with knifes and hammers, they _had_ heard the noise. They would have no compassion for the girl. Legolas sighed, he hated having a heart. He pulled his horse close to the door before entering it once again and picking the girl off the floor. She struggled but he just threw her over his shoulders and walked out. She struggled but realized why he had grabbed her when she saw the men walking for the tavern. She let him put her on the horse as he climbed up behind her. The horse neighed as it rode off towards the forest once more carrying the blood soaked girl with him.

-------

Lighting, rain, and thunder streaked the sky as the horse trotted through the forest carrying the two elves. She breathed heavily hearing the sound of horse hooves entering the forest after them. Shouts came from everywhere; the villagers had seen the dead bartender. She then realized something, they had to turn back, and she had to go back.

"Turn back," she yelled through the sound of horse hooves, and wind. He acted like he didn't hear her, thunder crashed loudly in the sky making the horse whine as it stopped, "please turn back!"

"They'll kill you," he said looking at her as she sat in front of him.

"If they find me yes, but I must get some things before you drop me off where ever you plan to drop me off," she said looking back at him.

"I really must…" he stopped as he saw her give him a pleading look.

"I will be out of your hair if you take me back to get the stuff, and then you will never have to bother with me again," she said quickly he sighed turning the gray horse and letting him thunder through the forest. They went around the men who were trying to follow Legolas and Inwë's muddy tracks. The pair quickly rode through the brick streets back to the bar. She quickly ran into the bar, running over the broken glass and wood she grabbed a bag filling it with her plants and the only other dress she had. She then ran into the dead man's room and grabbed the sacks of money he kept in there from the business, she then walked to the little boxed till and pulled out the money as well. Legolas waited on the horse as she ran out with a big bag.

Legolas held his hand down for her, she swiftly took it and he lifted her up onto the prancing horse. The thunder and lighting was spooking the horse. As the horse trotted through the streets, Legolas could feel the horse slip and slide on the wet muddy bricked road. This was getting _too _out of hand and _too _serious. The horse gave out another cry as he heard the thunder crash in the sky. The horse began to slow to a trot as he entered the forest for the _third_ time. The horse raced through the trees carefully avoiding roots and any other fatal things amongst the muddy twig and leaf invaded ground. The gray horse neighed loud when lightning crashed into a branch making it fly off in front of them. Inwë screamed as the horse went to rear, Legolas grabbed her shirt so she would not fall back, and he felt awkward touching her chest. He snapped the reigns making the horse ran foreword, she nearly lost her balance but he had a hold of her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist.

They heard the men again; Legolas gave a sigh of frustration. Inwë gripped tight frightened of what was going to happen next. They heard more thunder as lightning struck another tree. They saw the men spot them and knew now they had to run. Quickly they rode straight to where ever it would take them; eventually they got stopped at a river. He knew he had to stay and fight or swim across the raging river with the scared girl sitting beside him. He saw a tree fall, he thought maybe the horse could cross it, but no it was too narrow… but it WAS stopping the rivers current, if he was fast he could swim across the river. The men knew what he was thinking for they began to charge him. He made the horse run and leap into the water. The elven girl behind him screamed as water surrounded her. The horse was swimming as fast as possible.

"The tree is beginning to be swept away hurry!" Inwë screamed as she watched the tree slowly begin to move. He snapped the reigns but they were only half way across the river. The other men were out in the water following them. The horse finally touched ground as he began to try and hop out of the freezing water. The tree moved sweeping the other men away, the gray horse carrying the Mirkwood prince and the now orphan nearly lost its balance. It neighed before using the rest of its strength to cross. The rest of the night the horse walked slowly with its head hung low. It had been a loyal horse for a long time, but he was getting offal tired of his near death experiences. When they found it safe to stop Legolas quickly set up camp and started a fire to get them warmed up. The thunder was barely noticeable, and the rain had moved away from them.

"Legolas Greenleaf," he said fully introducing himself to the elven girl who sat with her knees curled to her chest.

"Inwë Nénharma," she said looking at him a little quizzically. She already knew who he was slightly she had heard tales of him, "I would like to thank you for saving me…"

"No problem," he said interrupting her.

"But I must be on my way as soon as dawn comes. I will never forget your generosity and the kindness you have showed…" before she could finish he interrupted.

"Well were do you plan to go?" he laughed at her making her a little mad.

"I don't know! But where it is, it will be away from you. Your bad luck," she said wiping off her wet dress.

"I am not, your bad luck, I have been fine until I met you and decided to be the noble elf I am and help you. A big mistake as far as I can see," he said lying down on his slightly wet blanket. The river and rain had soaked everything.

"I didn't ask for a hero," she said looking down at him.

"Well I am sorry if a hero is what I am. But I will see you in the morning, you should get some sleep," he said closing his eyes. She waited until he was in a bad dream before grabbing her bag. She decided to leave him a couple of leafs for his dreams, and ten gold pieces. She then began to walk off into the cold frosty night.

Authors note: Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading; I decided to write this story because I began to wonder what Legolas had been feeling. So I made it up myself, he never got the main spot light in the movies, so I am dedicating this story to him… for the hard work in the fellowship lol! So thanks for supporting this! May not be the greatest work in the world, but I do enjoy what I write and I try to write well. So PLEASE review, the more reviews I get the more I want to write!


	4. Good night

Authors note: Hey everyone I am going to Disney world, and the water parks out in Baton Rouge, so I don't when I will be able to update next… so this is a chapter to keep you occupied lol! To Elfwarden, sorry that wasn't exactly what you had in mind, I didn't know exactly what you meant to the justice thing though I know now… but just a little secret between all of us… he is going to run into a little trouble before he can make it to Gondor. Cause the king is not just going to believe Legolas right off that there is something wrong, if there is nothing fishy proving it. So he has to have something prove that there is a problem. But I have an idea on to still use your idea. Thank you the rest of you reading… PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me courage and makes me want to write more, even if it is just a "great job," it gives the writer more… encouragement that is the word… so support the writer who is giving you something to read! J

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, just the new characters and the plot…

Chapter 4: Legolas rolled over sweating terribly. He sat straight up and held in a scream. He then looked over towards where a sleeping girl should have been. SHE'S GONE! He thought as he quickly jumped up. He sighed in irritation; this girl was getting on his last nerves. He sat a moment thinking, fine, if she wants to go then she can go! He began packing before he noticed a few leafs and a few flower petals and ten gold coins. He quickly took down camp and then packed everything up. He climbed onto the gray horse and turned the horse around. He had the horse walk slowly; he looked down at the petals and sighed. He knew she need his help, and the truth was he hated being alone. Not to mention he wanted to world to remember him as a good man, always helping those in need.

Turning the gray horse around and gave a soft kick. The horse galloped towards his original resting place. He climbed off the horse and scoped the tiny girl's tracks. It was still a little muddy from the rain storm, so he easily spotted her tracks. He climbed onto the gray horse before, at a slot trot; he followed the girl's foot prints. He was going the wrong way towards Gondor. He sighed as he kept his eyes on the ground. He made the horse go a little faster as he watched the ground. He saw brown curls in the air for a brief moment. Was she climbing a tree? He snapped the reigns making the horse go faster and faster, it went from a trot, to a gallop, then to a canter. She screamed as she watched the ugly creatures try to climb the tree after her.

"Inwë!" yelled Legolas as the he pulled out his bow and pulled out an arrow. She screamed as one of the orcs managed to get into the tree. The orc grabbed her foot just as an arrow hit him in the back. The orc fell back nearly dragging Inwë with him. She clung to the branch as the orc fell to the ground. Legolas was quick and swift, one arrow after the other, taking down orc after orc. More came from behind a bush catching him off guard. He shot down as many as he could before pulling out his sword and long white knife. 

"Be careful!" yelled Inwë frantically. Legolas turned around to see and orc getting ready to pounce on the elvish prince. He quickly swiped his blade through the orc's gut, just as the orc's blade cut through his shirt and into his shoulder. Inwë's hand flew to her mouth as she sat on the tree branch and watched blood turn a large spot of his green and brown attire into a dark brown nearly black stain. Legolas winced but did not stop fighting. Inwë grabbed a branch and shook it getting some of the orc's attention, giving Legolas time to act. Legolas quickly with his sword killed quite a few orc's, not noticing the one climbing the tree. Frantically Inwë kicked at him and hit with a branch, it did no good. He grabbed her leg pulling her down. She screamed out as the ugly orc looked at her with a hungry smile. Legolas looked up at the girl who was kicking and pushing as the orc grabbed her. He pulled out an arrow ignoring the orc's running towards him, and shot the orc grabbing the brown haired elf. The orc gripped her as he fell dragging her with him.

"No!" yelled Legolas as he watched her fall. She quickly grabbed a branch ignoring the sharp pain in her neck as the orc plunged into the ground ripping her dress at the bottom slightly. Legolas quickly as possible finished off the stupid orc's. He then ran to the tree where the girl hung trying hard to not fall, "Inwë let go I'll catch you!"

"No! Are you mad!" she yelled back at him. He sighed; man was her smart mouth getting annoying.

"No! Just let go already!" he said holding his arms out. If I wasn't the polite gentlemanly prince that I am, I'd so move my arms so she could fall into the ground, he said in his head. He looked at the girl as she hesitated a moment before letting go of the branch. She screamed as she fell from the branch into his arms. He grunted slightly, not wanting to admit that he was hurt, and her weight and pressure from the branch did not help his situation. For one he didn't want to seem like a baby or like he can't handle anything, and two he didn't want to hear her say, "Well you're the one who told me to let go."

"Are you alright?" she asked as he sat her on her feet he nodded yes before walking to the gray horse. She knew he was lying. She sighed not wanting to keep pressuring the blonde elf who held his hand down to help her up. She was going to protest but realized she needed someway to get to a safer place. She sighed walking to him and taking his hand, he pulled her up onto the horse behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach as the horse trotted through the dead orc bodies.

--------

They were deep into the forest, and it was getting darker and darker. They were lost. Legolas had to go out of his way to go find this girl, and she didn't even know where they were! He stopped the horse deciding they should probably go to sleep and get some rest. She looked over at him and remembered his cut. She gasped as she watched him set up camp with a bloody shoulder and chest.

"You lied to me," she said softly to him. He turned to look at her and saw her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"What?" he asked a little confused by her statement.

"You said you were alright, your bleeding," she said pointing to his shoulder and chest. He looked down and touched it, blood wiped off his shirt onto his hand. He hadn't noticed at all.

"I didn't know," he said looking at the blood on his finger, "it is not that bad Inwë I have had worst. You must forget I fought in the battle for the ring. I am use to it."

"Well I am not," she sighed going through her bag. He watched her as she pulled out some weird looking plants. She broke off leafs, stems, petals, ground them together and made an ugly looking paste. She then made him take off his shirt so she could clean off the wound. She quickly placed the ointment on it and then told him to sleep with his shirt off so the ointment could absorb into his wound and help it to heal faster and not scar. She watched him while she placed the ointment on; looking over his chest, abs, and arms… there was so many scars. I forgot, having her around could be useful, he thought as hew watched her put the ointment away for if they needed it later. He smiled as he nodded his head and lay down.

"Why did you want to help me?" she asked when she was under a blanket. He thought about it a moment.

"Because I want to be the one, when is all said and done, who lived a good life, and always helped someone in trouble, and the day they send my body to sea, I want everyone to gather round and say he was a father, brother, neighbor, and a friend… he was a good man. I want to be a good man. So I wanted to help you, because I risked my life to save Middle Earth, and what was the point if no one was happy in the end?" he said rolling onto his side looking into the dark depths of the forest.

"Well thank you, I probably would have been dead if you hadn't come… either times," she said softly, she hated thanking people.

"Good night Inwë," he said with a slight smile.

"Good night," she said softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Authors note:  
Ok I might be able to come up with another chapter before I leave… lol but anywhoo thanks for reading this! 


	5. To Gondor

**Chapter 5: A bit of trouble**

Morning rose, Legolas was swiftly up before the sun could rise. He quickly packed up while Inwë slept peacefully. She woke up when Legolas gently rocked her awake. It took her a moment but she opened her eyes so she was looking up at the elf who had rescued her the day before. She knew it was time to leave, so she packed up her stuff and followed Legolas to the gray horse. He climbed up swiftly, and then placed his hand down so she could grab it. He quickly pulled her up behind him, and when she had a grip around his waist he snapped the reigns so the horse would trot through the woods.

Inwë watched the golden leafs fall to the ground in the autumn breeze. The air was so fresh and crisp; this was her favorite time of year. Everything was bathed in golden light! For hours they had been riding getting no where. The horse was obviously getting annoyed and tired. The sun was finally hung in the sky watching down through the sea of trees. She sighed in delight as she thought of how free she was. Legolas' eyes caught glimpse of golden plains, they finally found a way out of these woods.

"So where are you going to go?" Inwë asked out of curiosity.

"WE… are going to Gondor," he said normally as he slowed the gray horse down to a fast walk.

"Wait how come I don't get a choice, I don't want to go to Gondor," she said angrily. She hated never having any say in her life.

"Because until we get to Gondor, you are my responsibility," he said not sure what to say. She obviously didn't want to argue, but it seemed to be in her nature.

"But you always run into some kind of trouble. I am scared," she admitted no longer trying to make up excuses.

"Do not worry Inwë, you will be alright I promise," he said nervously. What was he suppose to say to comfort her? He wasn't use to traveling with girls.

"Don't promise that," she said sadly looking to the ground.

"Why not?" he asked look back to see her sad face, "don't worry I keep my promises."

"How do you know that I will be safe?" she asked trying to be serious.

"Because I will protect you, I promise I will let nothing happen to you," he said swallowing as the clearing became closer and closer. A smile came to her face.

"Fine, then once we get to Gondor if I want to…" before she could finish someone jumped out of the trees and tackled them along with the horse to the ground. Legolas reached for his sword but by the time he got it the "things" had her and were gone. He heard her yelling for help. He hastily tried to get the horse to stand up; the gray horse just snorted as if Legolas was crazy and resumed lying on the ground. The horse was obviously getting tired of these dangerous adventures Legolas kept dragging him on. He sighed before running out into the forest as fast as he could. He finally stopped when he stumbled on a root and fell to his knees gasping for air.

"No," he breathed feeling tears come to his eyes, he had failed. How could he fail? He slowly stood up feeling his lungs work hard to catch the air he breathed into his body. Legolas slowly in pain walked to his horse that was NOW standing. Climbing up he began to think. Should he look for Inwë or should he leave cause his dreams were getting worst, just like the feeling in his stomach, "I promised her," he sighed turning the horse in the direction of where the girl's screams were. And she said **_he_** was trouble HA! Legolas spent hours following a trail that led to no where. He sighed in frustration as night began call, telling him soon he'd have to stop his search.

He heard a crack in the bushes beside him. Someone knew he was there, someone was watching him. Legolas ignored it knowing that he had to play it safe. He used his elf vision and hearing to keep track of his wild environment. His heart felt heavy as he thought of all the possible things happening to that poor girl. He couldn't take the suspense anymore and trotted to the bush making the person run as he trotted after the guy and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Please don't hurt me! I can tell you where the girl is!" the man yelled hurriedly. He saw another person exit a different bush.

"That is none of our business Olwë," a woman's voice said walking out smoothly and unafraid. Legolas looked at her as he held the back of the half human mans shirt.

"Tell me where the girl is and I'll spare your lives," Legolas said pulling his sword out as he dismounted the gray horse.

"That is none of our business to answer you with; we barely made it away ourselves. Your problems are your own princes," the girl said obviously knowing who he was. She too was elven, but she was half human.

"Well you obviously have a death wish lady, take me to her, or I will spill his blood before you, and spill yours next," Legolas said threateningly.

"I will take you I will take you!" the brown haired man known as Olwë said frantically.

"uh, you are despicable disgrace of a man," the woman said rolling her eyes. She was obviously not a fair elf maiden like most she-elves.

"Sorry that I don't want to die Celebriän. This way," Olwë said pointing in the direction. The girl followed them as Legolas pulled his horse after the half elf half human. They were obviously related. After half an hour of walking the man Olwë put a finger to his mouth saying to be quiet. It was now extremely dark out. The rain was slightly beginning to sprinkle. Olwë pointed to a tiny camp full of orcs, humans, Uruk-hai, and other monstrous looking creatures. But what were they doing with men? And what did they want with Inwë? He looked at Inwë who sat in the middle of the group looking around terrified. She was tied to a post, and had something tied around her mouth so she couldn't scream. She looked over to where the blonde elf was hiding besides a brown haired man and woman.

"I have to get her out of there," he said swallowing nervously. The others looked at him then to her.

"She is just a regular girl, what is so special about her? Common let us go, we'll find you a prettier elf," Olwë said getting up to leave. Legolas grabbed his arm pulling him down.

"You do not have to go in there but I do have a job for you, watch my horse, I will send her…" before she could finish they heard movements in the trees on the other side of the camp. That was when men ran from outside of the bushes with hammers, and swords. The men from the village, there was one creature was walking towards Inwë who pretended to be asleep. Some men ran towards the girl cut her ropes and picked her up, Legolas stood up to run out there but the man looked at Legolas as wicked black wings spread from out of his back, with a wicked paw he sliced through the three men so they dropped the girl. She screamed as he grabbed her vest and took off into the air. She screamed for help, but nobody helped her. Legolas took out his bow and special arrows and one after the other hit the creature. It squealed and swerved but that was it, it did not die, it did not cry in pain, it barely bled. What did happen was when it swerved, Inwë's arm came out of her vest and she plunged towards the ground. Birds squealed angry as the girl fell through the top of the trees. She grabbed a branch bracing herself as the branch broke. She screamed before she plunged into a lake.

The monsters scattered as their master retreated. The monster just smiled at Legolas, smiled and that was it! It showed no fear, just laughter and amusement. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Legolas threw the image from his mind, grabbed his horse, and rode over to the lake. Some men were already pulling the dripping girl out from the water as she coughed and sputtered shakily. They tied her hands up making Legolas and her both have a shocked look on their face.

"What are you doing!" Legolas yelled as he trotted up. They all looked up at the elf that shot the beast in the sky.

"She killed a man; we are taking her to Gondor for trial to see what her punishment is," the man said walking out of the water holding Inwë in front of him. Inwë looked at Legolas terrified of what would happen.

"Inwë," he said walking up to her before the man jerked her back slightly, "it isn't her fault!"

"There were witnesses of what she did," the man said obviously not going to let her go without a fight.

"Let me at least talk to her a moment," he said anger filling up inside him; there were no witnesses at all! The only three there were him, her, and the step father… but the step father was no longer alive… so there was no one to have seen the murder!

"Fine," the man said standing behind her, he backed up a little with an arrow and his bow ready if the two tried to escape.

"Why didn't you tell him it was you!" she yelled a whisper not wanting anyone to hear her.

"I was going to until they told me they were taking you to Gondor," he said with a slight smile.

"And?" she asked obviously getting scared and annoyed all at once.

"My friend is the king of Gondor, I will talk him out of the charges, they will never know," Legolas said with a smile. This wasn't turning out TOO bad.

"Times up," the man said walking up and nudging the girl slightly.

"Hey be nice," Legolas said angrily, "I'll be seeing you," he said looking to Inwë.

"Promise?" Inwë asked looking to him as she walked passed him.

"I promise," he said swallowing as he watched the man pull her to a scruffy looking brown horse. She looked to him as they group of men rode off passed him.

-----

The pair of half elves finally showed the elven prince the way out of the forest, and the direction to take to get to Gondor. The man thought about it a moment as Legolas went through his money bag. He handed the two of them three gold pieces a piece.

"Wait I'd like to come with you," the brown haired man said looking to Legolas. Legolas looked at him in shock

"What?" both the girl and Legolas asked at the same time. He looked at her with a not so surprised look; she was the kind of person who lived for herself and herself alone.

"I think we should help big sister," he said bowing his head as honorably as possible to the blonde elf.

"You are being a baboon again little brother, we are going home so I can drop you off," she said obviously agitated. She was beautiful for being so barbaric looking. Something must have happened to her to make her so vicious and self-absorbed.

"I am only a little younger then you sister," the brown haired boy said anxiously. She just sighed in irritation, "I am going with or without you."

"I don't know if it would be wise if you came," Legolas said not wanting to have to protect more people.

"I will follow you anyways," he said seriously, "I use to be a little scoundrel, a little monster, always causing mischief. Now it is my time to show that I can change, I would like to help you get your girl back…"

"Whoa! She is NOT my girl," Legolas said making sure that was clear.

"That is not the point," the brown haired man said sighing, "I am coming and whether my sister wishes to come or not, I cannot say."

"I will come as well," she sighed obviously getting tired of trailing after her brother and his STUPID ideas.

------

The group had gone back to the city so they could gather some horses. After that they were off. For days and night they rode, they would rest and eat as usual, but it was only for moments. They had finally reached Gondor, the miraculous city seemed to be awaiting him. People stopped doing what they were doing to go and see the prince and his new friends. Aragorn had run down the steps of his castle in Minas Tirith to greet the blonde elven prince.

"Legolas Greenleaf, my old pal," Aragorn said with a smile. He still looked so youthful. Arwen walked down the steps slowly smiling at the prince of Mirkwood and her husband. They had married before Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship had left to go back to their homes.

"Aragorn you look as youthful as ever," Legolas said, though it hadn't been that long since the Fellowship had set off back home.

"What do I owe this pleasure," Aragorn said placing a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Well this meeting is probably not going to be a pleasure," Legolas said bowing his head in respect to the king.

"I had feared that was why you visited prince of Mirkwood," a lovely voice said stepping down from the steps. Legolas looked up to see Arwen queen of Gondor.

"Hello my lady Arwen ever is thy sight a joy," he said bowing his head in respect. She laughed slightly; she was indeed a BEAUTIFUL elf.

"Same here Legolas," Arwen said bowing to the prince of Mirkwood.

"Well we have been friends for a long time Legolas, I trust whatever it is you have come to tell me will be very important, come let us go inside," Aragorn said taking his hand from Legolas' shoulder and walking up to his wife who smiled as he went to kiss her. Arwen then took her husbands hand as they walked up the stairs. Legolas and the other two who had gone unnoticed followed them.

-----

"She got away sir," the man with black wings said placing his head down. An older man with pointy teeth sat in a chair looking at his most faithful servant.

"She got away did she? And how was this?" the man said with a soft but loud and angry voice.

"That pigheaded prince of Mirkwood got in the way again," the man said bowing his head to the monstrous man.

"Well then, what is your plan on getting her back?" the man said with a sigh.

"Well why do we need her sir?" the man said angry but also with respect.

"How dare you question my motives!" he yelled jumping up and looking at the black winged creature, "but… I shall answer your question. I did not come from the future, to raise you for no reason. She happens to be someone's weakness, I had been haunting her mother for ages trying to use her as the weakness, but the woman was powerful, she then killed herself giving her gifts to her only daughter, to his only daughter."

"Who's only daughter?" the creature asked curiously, his black wings withering into his back.

"Jack Bringer," the monstrous man said smiling with all sharp fang like teeth.

"Who is he master?" the man said bowing his head down.

"I came back five thousand years, back in that time elf's are a dieing breed, they protect the lands with their magic, but the mortals begin to over populate you see, taking over all the lands and driving the elf's out. This was a good time for me, for I planned on taking over the world. Well the elf's create a magical realm of their own that no mortal can get into… where they protect the lands, I had a plan to destroy the world and recreate it in my own vision of what it should be… but that elf man who was only half elf mind you that, had a glimpse of my plan, he found a way into the future awhile ago, and came up with the name Jack Bringer, ever since he has been destructing my plans! Now I can change the future, so that my plans will work. In order to have things my way, I must find a way to kill off ALL elvish races. Starting with Jack Bringers," the man said still standing as he saw his vision in his head, "the world will be bathed in blood, I will be the king of all! If I can get that girl on my side, she could be the ultimate weapon."

"I understand master, I will search for her," the thing said bowing his head, letting wings spread from his back as he ran and took off flying high into the air.

------

"Legolas I really don't know what to say to that, she is down in the dungeons, her trial is tomorrow," Aragorn said with a sigh. Arwen sat smiling at Legolas, was he finally in love? She had always seen him as family, he had always been apart of her and Aragorn's life.

"Please you must help me Aragorn I promised this girl I would protect her," Legolas said begging his friend.

"Legolas she killed a man!" Aragorn said pacing with his arms crossed, "I cannot let this go unpunished because of a promise you made!"

"Aragorn… that is where you were wrong, it was her step father… and I was the one to kill her," Legolas said sitting in a chair with his eyes looking at the floor.

"Do not lie like that Legolas," Aragorn said his head snapping towards where his friend sat.

"I am not telling you a lie my friend! I am serious," Legolas said knowing that his friend could not get Legolas into trouble with this, and would not even if he could.

"What were you thinking Legolas Greenleaf?" Aragorn said frantically looking to his closest friend.

"I was thinking he was going to kill her!" Legolas yelled not understanding why everyone was looking at him that way.

"You love her don't you?" Arwen laughed catching both Aragorn and Legolas off guard.

"I am not in love queen Arwen," Legolas said looking down, "I barely consider her my friend."

"Then why is there a slight smile on your face, and why are you here? If you barely consider her a friend, why do you want to save her?" Arwen asked crossing her arms.

"I do not… ok I kind of like her, but not really. The only thing pleasant about her, is the fact I get to rescue her all the time," Legolas laughed, "in all honestly she isn't that bad looking, but she is annoying and there were several times I wanted to leave her there…"

"But you didn't," Aragorn said with a smile. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Now I wish I had, she says that trouble follows ME I have never had trouble until I found her," he said with a sigh, "can I see her?"

"Yes Legolas, she is in the prison down on the sixth level of the city," Aragorn said looking at his old friend, "her trial starts tomorrow so you know.

"Ok thank you my friend," Legolas said walking towards the door, "by the way, I promised her I'd protect her, which is why I have come for her. Besides there is more to the story Aragorn, we must talk when I return."

-----

Legolas walked through the damp prison. He looked at all the inmates who looked vicious and mean. _She may be annoying, and talks too much… but she… doesn't belong in a place like this,_ he said in his mind as he looked at the black chipping bars on the cells. Legolas didn't stop walking until he saw a brown haired girl sitting on the floor looking at the ceiling as water dripping onto her out stretched hand.

"Inwë?" Legolas asked looking at the brown curls in a tangled mess. She looked at him for a moment then looked down.

"You came," she said softly, unlike herself.

"I came," he said his hands wrapping around the bar. He looked at her; he didn't love her, did he? No he couldn't have, she was too snotty for him, and she wasn't even silvery and beautiful like the woman folk back in Mirkwood. But her brown curls matched her candy pink lips, and her deep blue eyes. Through her eyes he could see a heart, a soul, something very rare. But why did she cover up? Why was she so cold on the outside?

"Why?" she asked leaning her head against the stone wall.

"Because I promised I would," he said seeing a tear fall down her face.

"Well isn't that valiant of you," she said tucking her lips between her teeth as she tried to bite back her tears.

"No, I've done greater things with my time," he tried to joke but she just turned her head and nodded.

"So, this is what you mean when you said I'd be ok?" she asked looking at him tears filling her eyes, it pained him to see someone with such potential so sad. But couldn't she see he wasn't trying to put her there.


	6. Defender

Authors note: So I managed to come out with another chapter… yay! I hope you all enjoy and thank you to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings

Through the wind and the rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
And when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
In a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
And when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

Chapter six: Defender

"No it wasn't, I am sorry," he said feeling guilty as his head rested on the cold bars of her cell, "I will save you I promise."

"Please no more promises prince of Mirkwood," she said sadly, "I don't need a hero, and I don't want you to get yourself into any unnecessary problems."

"You may not need a hero Inwë, but helping people is what I do. I will not leave you here, not without a fight," he said and walked off before she could protest. A slight smile came to her face, she finally had someone she could call a _friend_.

----

A day had passed while Olwë, Celebriän, and Legolas sat in their rooms. The day had finally arrived where there would be a trial. Legolas prepared in his nicest clothes, while the others just got dressed up. They quickly went for a breakfast before they went down to a room that was full of people ready to tri this "murderer". Legolas sat up front with Aragorn and Arwen, his other two friends sat in the crowd of people. He watched them walk the brown haired girl out to sit besides the gaurds, and the men of her town.

"So why have you brought us this girl?" Aragorn said trying to act like he knew nothing.

"She murdered a man, a bartender, an inn's keeper, a good man," her step father's best friend said glaring at her. She looked at her dead stepfathers drinking buddy.

"Ok, tell me what happened," Aragorn said looking at the tiny scared girl.

"Well he wasn't just some man, he was my stepfather, a terrible drunk…" before she could finish she was interrupted.

"A LIE! LIAR!" the drunken man who was her stepfather's friend yelled angrily as he pushed her back into her seat. Legolas gripped his chair ready to stand before Aragorn put his hand up in front of his friend; the men from the forest had not noticed the elf from the forest sitting there.

"SILENCE!" Aragorn yelled to the man, "let her finish!"

"Thank you my lord," she said bowing her head and standing back up. She looked to Legolas finally noticing him sitting there, he had a hand up to his mouth obviously thinking about trying something, she shook her head softly, "he was no great man, he ran his business into the ground, he drank our money away, spent his time yelling at me, drinking," Legolas began to wonder where she was going with this, why didn't she just say she didn't do it, "I did kill him, but he deserved it…"

"Liar, LIAR, LIAR!" yelled the man again jumping up in anger.

"She is a liar," Legolas said jumping up from his seat, everyone turned to look at the blonde elf, they recognized the prince of Mirkwood. Everyone turned to their neighbor gossiping their suspicion, "she didn't kill him!"

"Legolas no!" she yelled looking at him, her fate was already sealed, she was a woman they would not harm her, but what would they do to him? Everyone then began to get louder buzzing with excitement.

"ENOUGH EVERYONE!" yelled Aragorn angrily.

"I killed him," Legolas said bravely everyone turned to look at him as Aragorn's hand flew to his face and he sat back into his chair.

"Legolas," Aragorn said slouching in his chair, Arwen bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"What, I am man enough to admit I murdered him, he was a horrible person, I will tell you what happened. The night before his death there was a bar fight, I stopped it and he threatened me and her, she told me to leave so I left, I had realized I left my knife the next day. When I returned to the bar I saw him pointing at her. He then came at me when he saw me, he would have killed her as he went to strangle her, I through the knife at him, I didn't try to kill him, but it happened, I… am so sorry," he said looking at Inwë, she looked at him slowly sitting into her chair.

"I do not believe you!" one of the men jumped up and yelled.

"It is true, I am a prince of Mirkwood, you cannot touch me, it was self defense for her and me," he said still standing, his long blonde hair falling to his shoulders. She had never admired him more since she met him. One of the Gondorian guards untied Inwë. She rubbed her wrist and looked at the prince of Mirkwood, now she had a hard choice, stay with him and journey with him for he saved her, or go on her own like she had always dreamed to.

------

Inwë looked at Legolas from across the table; this was a very hard decision for her. She slowly ate her ham while looking at her plate, shouldn't she be happier? Legolas looked over at her wondering _do I like her? NO I can't, can I?_ He looked down at his fork as Arwen and Aragorn along with Olwë, and Celebriän eating merrily.

"So Legolas you said you had bad news," Aragorn said slurping up some of his soup.

"Yes, I believe that there is another threat to Middle earth," Legolas said looking at Aragorn.

"What kind of threat?" Aragorn asked nervously.

Authors note: Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short I had to hurry lol…


	7. A sign

Authors note: So I managed to come out with another chapter… yay! I hope you all enjoy and thank you to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings

Through the wind and the rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
And when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
In a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
And when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

**Chapter 7: A sign **

Inwë watched Legolas as he talked to the king about his dreams, and the black winged man who had tried to take Inwë. Aragorn listened very intently, trying to hide the fear deep in his chest. It had been months since they had destroyed the one ring, and finished their quest, and already something was out there, something was threatening to unravel ALL they had fought for, all those had died for.

"So what is it that you propose we do Legolas?" Aragorn asked honestly to his elven friend.

"I do not know lord Aragorn, I can only tell you of what I know, but I do believe that… if it is the girl he wants then he will come back for her, I do not think we should wait around and leave her here so out in the open," Legolas said trying to think up a plan, "this guy was so sure of himself, I could see in his eyes he was mocking us, all of us."

"This does disturb me, I shall not lie," Aragorn said his hand upon his chin in thought. Legolas wondered what his old friend was thinking about, what he was planning to do with this piece of information. Aragorn could not think of it around all these people, he thought better when he was alone, "The night is drawing closer, and we should retire for the night."

"Yes my lord," voices buzzed around the room as they all departed for their chambers.

"Legolas, let us too talk," Aragorn said looking to the blonde elf. Legolas nodded his head.

"I will be back briefly Aragorn, I will take her to her room," Legolas said bowing to the king and queen as he stood up from the table and waited for Inwë to follow him. She sighed as she got up; she wanted to hear what they were going to talk about. They did not talk as they walked down the many hallways in the castle of Minas Tirith. She fidgeted with her hand slightly; she knew she hadn't thanked him yet for coming out with the truth. When he stopped she had been so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention and ran straight into him. She stumbled backwards as her cheeks began to turn a shade of red from embarrassment.

"I am so sorry," she said hastily as she braced herself on the wall, Legolas just laughed. This was the first time he had ever seen her nervous, well that is without danger around at least.

"Do not worry lady Inwë," he said standing by her door, he didn't know what else to say.

"Look, I just… wanted… to… you know," she said biting her lip, how was she supposed to say thank you? A smile came to his face; he knew what she was trying to say.

"No… I don't know," he said making the red on her cheeks go from an embarrassment red, to an angry red, "I pray you… tell me."

"You are so…" she stopped herself and looked at his smile of amusement on his face, "thank you," she said quickly opening the door and closing it so he couldn't say anything.

"Your welcome," he said smiling as he walked down the hall. He quickly walked into the dinning hall where Aragorn still sat in confusion.

"Legolas, what do you think this threat is?" Aragorn asked nervously.

"I truly do not know, only that it is not good, not good at all Aragorn," Legolas said nervously.

"You look tired my friend, go and rest," Aragorn sighed bowing his head as Legolas left the room. He walked down towards where Inwë slept; his room was right besides hers. He slowly slipped into his room, and put on his sleeping gear before crawling into bed. Slowly his eye lids closed and he slipped… off… into… a sleep.

-----

"I have not found her my lord, she has disappeared," the black winged man said bowing his head to a creature Legolas couldn't see. Legolas shivered in the cave, another one of his scary dreams.

"She is in Gondor you empty headed baboon," the man sighed with his wispy voice.

"How do you know this my lord?" the man said down on one knee with his head bent low.

"I can sense her, her bloodline, her bloodline must end, starting with her," the man said before coughing.

"What do you want me to do, I can not just fly into Gondor master, they will take me down," the creature said sweat dripping down his forehead, down his eye to his nose.

"I would not send someone as weak as you Gunthur, you… will lead one of our armies to Gondor, wherever the girl is, find her…" he said before sitting back into his chair. Legolas watched as an army of orcs, uruk-hai, and other creatures he had never seen before marched through the cave. He started to shake, as he kept repeating no, no, I got to get to her.

-----

"Legolas?" he heard a soft voice pull him out of his sleep, he looked up at Inwë who had a drink in her hand, her voice seem so far away as she spun under the dim moonlight shining through the windows of his room, "lord Legolas, here drink this."

"Thank… thank you," he said shakily taking the drink from her and letting the warm flavored milk gently run down his throat.

"Are you alright my lord? You were thrashing around, saying 'no... no… you can't take her,' and 'no, this can't happen, I have to get her out…' that was all I could make out of your ramblings. Is something bothering you lord Legolas?" she asked fear written in her blue eyes.

"Yes but I will not burden you with it," he said sitting up feeling his body burn, ache, and sweat.

"Very well," she said getting up to leave before he grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned to look at him, "is there something you want?"

"I… just, I…" he didn't want to say it and sound like a baby or something.

"Yes?" she asked obviously getting irritated with him not just saying what he wanted so she could go back to sleep. She stopped thinking to look at him a moment, he was so beautiful under the moonlight, she quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

"Don't… go," he said swallowing. She gave him a quizzical look, "don't leave to go somewhere else. Don't decide to leave."

"But my lord I…" she looked at him and wondered what importance to his mission she would be, "why?"

"Because it's harder to save you if I have to commute," he said finally getting his sense of humor back, she hadn't got hers back, she turned to leave but the grip on her wrist tightened. He looked at her trying to see what in her they thought he liked, "I was kidding."

"And I want to go, I asked a question, and you made fun of it," she said showing a little hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make fun…" he began before she interrupted.

"Look I am grateful… my lord, that you keep showing up to save the day. But I did not dream to leave the restraints of my home to go to a place where more restraints are placed on me. Why do you wish this upon me?" she asked him seriously, he watched her bright blue eyes stand out in the blue light, he saw that because of her past, she was forced to be cold and icy like her ice blue eyes.

"Because I need you," he lied trying to think up a reason to add to it, why did he want her to stay? She gave him another quizzical look and waited for him to respond to her look, "you have skills with plants, and healing… our journey will be rough and dangerous, I will tech you to fight before we leave, but please don't go."

"Fine," she said turning to leave again but his hand gripped her wrist, "what!" she said getting frustrated, "look it is late lord Legolas…"

"I mean right now... don't go… right now," he said swallowing loosening his grip on her wrist. She rolled her eyes before asking him a question.

"Why?" she asked letting her arm hang in Legolas large hand. He thought a moment before answering.

"I feel more comfortable when you're around, you know… incase I ah… have another bad dream," he said stammering trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh Valar, why me?" she laughed smiling, the first time since he had basically kidnapped her. He liked her smile as she sat on her knees by his bedside, "if you try anything my lord, I will hurt you."

"Fair enough," he smiled she tried to hold back a smile but there was something about his fire blue eyes that were warming her icy blue ones. He scooted over on the bed so she could sit there.

"How long do you want me to watch over you?" she asked looking down at him as she sat on the bed her knees up under her chin as she sat against the wooden frame.

"Well until morning," he said scratching her head, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Great I get to be the princes of Mirkwood's baby sitter," she joked making him frown before saying, "go to bed," she laughed before crossing her arms around her knees. He laid there smiling as he watched fall asleep, she tried not to… but she couldn't keep her eyes closed. He laid there watching her softly before closing his eyes and thinking to himself.

------

He woke up from a dream and looked over to see her still sleeping, he sat up and laid her down more comfortably, she moved a little before falling back to sleep. He laid down and listened to her snoor softly. He kept thinking about her smile, and trying to read between the lines, it looked like he'd be up for a while, when he should be sleeping. He got up and paced a little bit watching her sleep. Even though he felt it was so right, he was so happy, he should be sleeping stead of thinking about her. He was retracing every step of every move, before climbing back in bed and thinking of the dream he had just had about her. After less then a week and saving her over and over, as well when she smiled he knew it was way to soon to be obsessing like this. He never knew he was funny until he made her laugh, he sighed, and it looked like he'd be up for a while.

_Damn it! _He said in his mind, _I think I might like her. No, no, I say NO! I will not like her, I refuse to. She is so snotty, and her attitude, she is so cold. She isn't even elegant like the elf's back home. But when she smiles, and when she laughs… it makes me feel SO happy, just to know that… no, no, and no! That is end of the story… I do not… like her, I kind of like her… what am I saying! I have gone mad! She has poisoned me with her drinks! No, cause it is obvious she likes me not, oh sweet Valar help guard this heart. Either help me not want her, or help her want me… I am lost Valar; bring me home to what is right. I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her… I can't like her… can I?_ While he argued in his mind with his heart and his mind, he softly drifted off to sleep, not knowing that his dream of the orc's, Uruk-Hai, and other creatures traveling to Gondor, was more then a dream… he had actually seen the plans of the enemy.

Authors note: Sorry this one was short, not as short as the others… but hey what can I say. Tell me what you thing, have you got any ideas about the monsters I should use? Any situation I could use… because I am running out of ideas, this chapter might have been a little fluff sorry if it isn't your taste… I am still debating on whether she is going to like our prince or not… and whether they get together or not… or well I am just debating everything! So PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me want to write more and more! So if you like it and want to read more… then review thanks yalls!

Love4horses


	8. To Rohan

Authors note: Thank you to those who have been reading my story. I hope that you have enjoyed it and I hope that you continue to read it. Sorry for any errors in the story, and please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Lord Of the Rings doesn't belong to me, though I wish it did, and then I'd be a million or billionaire!

Through the wind and the rain  
through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
and when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
in a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
and when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

**Chapter 8: To Rohan **

Inwë lay silently in Legolas' bed as he woke up and watched her carefully; trying to figure out what exactly unraveled him so much. She had such delicate features, but still she wasn't as beautiful as the elf's back in Mirkwood. Slowly she started to move around and he laid his head down to act like he was sleeping. She looked over at him with sleepy eyes. She swallowed when she realized where she was.

"What am I…" she said looking around, _at least he slept well, at least I woke up before he noticed… oh no, did he wake up and notice me here? _She thought in her mind, _well, doesn't he look cute when he sleeps, so peaceful,_ she thought a smile coming a crossed her face, "what am I thinking…" she said looking down and away from him, "why does he always have to save me," she said looking up slowly. Legolas tried hard to not laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. Her face turned red when she realized he was awake. She hit him and laughed with him a moment. Then she got up to leave.

"Wait," he laughed holding his hand up, "I'm sorry," he said still laughing, she rolled her eyes and stomped off smiling as she left. She didn't want to be anything but icy, she deserved to be cold… the world was cold to her, so why did he always have to be so nice, why did he have to melt her heart like that?

---

Inwë sat at the table talking with Arwen when Legolas walked into the room. Everyone stood up when he walked in, his eyes scanned the room to see who was in there. He caught that little brown headed she-elf sitting by the queen of Gondor. Arwen talked to Inwë noticing where she was looking, and for the first time Arwen swore she thought she saw a smile.

"So Inwë," Arwen began not sure what to say, "What is going on with the prince of Mirkwook and you?"

"Nothing is going on, nothing at all. We are merely acquaintances," Inwë said with a sigh, "I owe him, for all the times he risked his life for mine."

"I bet your story is a good one, yours and Legolas' that is," she smiled wanting to hear all about it, "so tell me."

"There isn't much to tell, Lady Arwen, just that we met at my step fathers inn, I helped him get rid of his bad dreams, the next day he stopped a large bar fight, I told him to leave he did, he left his knife, he came back killed my step father, and made me leave. Then I ran away in the middle of the night, ran into orcs he saved me, then we left to find out way out of the woods, then I got kidnapped, and then taken here, and then… the rest you know," she said putting her head down and looking up at Legolas who quickly turned his head away from her in fear she'd see him. She looked down, she began to feel something, and she looked to Arwen, "may I please be excused?"

"Yes, but let me give you a piece of advise that I learned just in time," Arwen said looking at Aragorn who smiled at her, "if you don't jump, you'll never know if you can fly. You may be excused Lady Inwë."

"Thank you," Inwë said looking confused, what did she mean by her advice? It didn't matter right then, she quickly got up and walked outside trying to avoid contact with anyone, especially Legolas'. Legolas looked at the ground a moment, a chance alone with her… he knew he wanted to go, but should he?

"Go ahead," Aragorn said nudging his friend slightly. Legolas smiled trying to give a quizzical look. Legolas then smiled and stood up and slowly walked out of the dinning hall. He looked around and saw Inwë standing on the steps of the castle. He walked down to her scaring her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said putting his hands up and walked down to meet her, "I was just curious as to what you are thinking," he said accidentally, he meant to say what your doing, this caught her off guard and made her feel nervous.

"Nothing my lord, what makes you think I am thinking," she said swallowing. He looked down and stood beside her.

"Beautiful day is it not?" he asked crossing his arms; the golden light looked so well on him.

"Yes my lord," she said looking out at the land, she could go so far and never have to stop.

"Why have you come out here," he asked curiously.

"I bet this road could take me out of here, take me far away from this place, I bet a horse could go fast, and maybe take me across places he said I'd never go… this is the biggest sky I have ever seen, but it still isn't big enough for me," she said daydreaming, "he said I would never get to far with no money, and empty heart, and no place to go, but I got everything I'll ever need now… I think…"

"But… I thought," he didn't know what to say to her.

"That's just what I was thinking; I didn't say I was going to leave. You don't understand though, I was always told I'd never make it out of there, and… that I'd always be stuck in that horrible place. That I'd never find anyone who'd want to be my friend or anything more. I had no life, I had no friends, I had no one and…" she swallowed as she looked over to him. Why did he unravel her like that, would it be because he was always saving her, "I just… had to live that way for ever, and now I am free and there I still can't leave, maybe he was right… maybe I will never be free."

"No don't say that," Legolas said his hand reaching up before he stopped it, he was going to touch her face, but this was the first time she'd ever opened up to him like that, "you are free. Because you have me, and Arwen, we are your friends. Your free, you can leave at anytime, it's just that we need you, and I as your friend… would, um… be worried a lot."

"Thank you," she said trying to hold back a tear. He smiled glad he could make her feel better.

"You know… your step dad was wrong," Legolas said looking deep into her icy blue eyes, the tears that began to make her eyes glassy, made it look like her icy eyes were melting.

"What?" she asked in confusion as she held back tears, she had never dreamed she'd see such a HUGE and beautiful place in her life.

"Look where you are, you are in Minas Tirith the capital of Gondor, so you are in Gondor, and you are in the company of the king, and the queen, and me… and we all enjoy your company, when your not being… cold," he joked making her laugh slightly.

"Your right, I am very lucky," she said turning and walking back to the castle, he sat there a moment.

"I wasn't done talking," he said softly as he turned to watch her enter the castle. He knew she wasn't going to leave, but he knew she wanted to. He slowly turned and walked towards the castle.

----

"Your dream does disturb me slightly Legolas, I cannot keep her here if that is the case, I must think about my people Legolas," Aragorn said pacing thinking hard.

"I cannot just tell her to leave, we must do something, send someone to see whether my dream was right or not, it was just a dream," Legolas said also pacing. Legolas sighed before sitting down and slouching.

"I thought you didn't like her," Aragorn said giving Legolas an 'I told you so' look before sitting beside his friend.

"I don't 'like' her, but she is my friend, send the scout Aragorn, and then come back to me with the news," Legolas said before getting up and walking out of the room. Aragorn sat a moment and sighed.

"I thought the battles for my time was over with, what has happened," Aragorn sighed before sitting back to think.

----

The brown haired man rode off towards Mordor, the last place he ever wanted to be in. But his job was to see if there was a new threat there. No one had even dare thought of rebuilding a place there… to many bad omens, vibes, and memories lingered there. He was nearing the Black Gate when he saw the armies all marching, they were sloppy, and obviously didn't know what to do. He was young, and did not dare to even go any further; he quickly turned his horse and rode back to Gondor. When he got back he immediately went to talk with King Aragorn.

"Are you sure of this Farothin?" Aragorn asked pacing, "are you sure your eyes did not deceive you?"

"I am sure my lord, they were heading this way, maybe a couple of days away. But there was only a couple leagues, and they were very much so out of order," Farothin said hastily. Legolas paced back and forth he had wished that young scout would find nothing.

"Legolas you know we must send her away, though I think are men can handle it," Aragorn said in thought.

"I do not think we should send her away," Legolas protested hastily.

"I agree with you Legolas," Arwen said walking in.

"What?" both Aragorn and Legolas asked at the same time. She looked at them quizzically.

"This is not war on Gondor, or with Gondor. They are coming for the girl, so of course they are going to send an unready army to attack, its call a distraction my love, they will send someone who into Gondor to look for Inwë," Arwen said looking at both men, "but I think we should send her to Rohan for the time being, cause once the man is sent in who will protect her? Legolas you are but one man, one elf, against whatever forces search for her. I shall send her with a couple of our men to Rohan with a note, your new friends can go with her as well, she will be fine Legolas."

"I do not doubt you my lady, but why can I not go with her?" Legolas questioned with hope in his eyes.

"Because you are the best archer seen in Middle Earth, this battle will go quickly, then you may go to her," Arwen said feeling so proud that she came up with their battle plan.

"She is right Legolas; you must help us fight, like the old times," Aragorn smiled in triumph.

"You are right Aragorn, you are right Arwen," Legolas said, "I just can't bare the thought of being away… of having her so far away out of my protection."

"I am sure that is the reason Legolas, but go my friend, prepare her for her leave," Aragorn said looking at Arwen with a smile. Legolas got up and left the two so he could prepare Inwë.

"I love you," Arwen said walking to Aragorn with a smile; he smiled as his hand found her face.

"I love you to mellamin," he said kissing her nose before kissing her lips.

-----

"Inwë," Legolas' strong voice came as he walked down the halls of the west wing of the castle. She had been sitting in her room deep in thought when she heard his voice and then a few taps on her door.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" She asked when she answered the door.

"Am I not welcome to talk to you?" he asked a little sharply not hearing the sharpness of his tone.

"No my lord, you can when ever you please," she said her eyes meeting the ground, "come in."

"Thank you," he said biting his lip as he walked into her room. It was a nice cozy room; the rooms of Gondor were made of stone and carpets to keep the room warm, his room was made of white wood, though his place was not as cheery and lively as Gondor, Rohan, or even Rivendell.

"Is there something you want prince of Mirkwood? She asked a little coldly. He was shocked by the way her voice stabbed at him.

"Yes I have news, you are to be sent to Rohan," he said to her trying to not sound like he cared about the way she spoke to him as if ONLY royalty and nothing to her.

"What!" yelled Inwë in confusion, "why?"

"Because," he said trying to not hint that he was beginning to see her, to want her, to love her. He would not except it, he would not allow it… "for your safety."

"Are you coming?" she asked catching both of them off guard. She looked at him and swallowed, she then pushed him out the door nervously, "it doesn't matter I'll be ready soon."

_Well that went well,_ he sighed still standing by the door that was shut. She sat against the door nervously thinking.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I keep letting him get to me like that? This could be it, I think I might… no. But it just seems to fit maybe I might… no, no… it cannot be it will not be. He would never fall for a commoner, besides he is nothing but trouble. He did take the weight of the world off my shoulders, and when he looks at me he… and when he is near the world just… I,_ she sat and placed her head against the door as she let a tear loose, _But I can see the two of us together kind of when I think about it, if this is love… love could definitely be better. I don't like him, I want nothing to do with…_ before she could finish the door came flying over and she fell back knocking Legolas over with her.

"What are you doing," she said sitting up, he began laughing as he stood up and held his hand out, "stop laughing! This isn't funny, I don't need your help," she said pushing his hand out of the way.

"It is a little funny," he laughed before grabbing her hand anyway and pulling her up.

"I said I didn't need help, so I am not going to say thank you," she said dusting her dress off.

"I do not expect you to," he said smiling down at her, his deep fired blue eyes caught her icy ones once again. She looked down before walking to the doors; he looked down and sighed, "Inwë…"

"Yes," she said quickly turning around.

"Nothing," he said scratching the back of his head, "goodbye, for a little while…"

"Oh, yeah," she said trying to swallow the big lump in her throat, "bye."

"Sure," Legolas said walking to her and hugging her quickly, things got a little awkward and they both backed up.

"I'm going to go pack…" she began before he interrupted.

"Yeah," he said jerking around slightly not sure whether to stay or go, finally he just left. She stood there looking at the spot he stood.

"Right," she said biting her lip before going to pack.

----

Arwen decided she would go with Inwë so she wouldn't get freaked out and try to run off. Arwen decided it would be a good time to teach her how to fight. Arwen grabbed her horse and grabbed a horse for Inwë. They traveled with four other soldiers, a scout, Celebriän and Olwë Fëfalas. Inwë walked down the halls with a pair of clothes until she reached the door to the outside of the castle. Legolas ran down the hallway as well hoping she hadn't left.

"Inwë!" yelled Legolas as he ran down the halls to find her. He saw her with her hand on the door. He softly breathed, "Inwë."

"Yes my lord," she said her eyes finding the floor. She tried to not get nervous but she couldn't control it.

"Do not call me that," he said a little out of breath, "you of all people need not call me that. I just… I"

"Yes?" she asked watching him grab his rib.

"I just wanted to tell you… to be careful," he said every time he tried to tell her that he couldn't get her out of his mind that his dreams are slowly turning from nightmares into dreams of her… he just couldn't tell her, "and good bye… for… now."

"Yes, my… Legolas, goodbye for now," she said curtseying. He smiled quickly before bowing to her, "be safe."

"Of course," she said watching a little sweat appear on his face, was he… shaking? He turned and slowly walked away, "Legolas!"

"Yes?" he said turning around hastily. She sighed a second.

"Be careful," she said smiling nervously, "don't… die out there."

"I won't," he said a smile coming to his face; "you can't get rid of me that easily."

"If only it were that easy," she said looking down with a smile, "I wouldn't have to count on your trying to save me."

"That just wouldn't be any fun," he said looking into her eyes, "I will see you later."

"Yes," she said thinking he asked her a question.

"What?" he asked looking at her quizzically.

"What?" she asked looking at him with a question.

"You said yes," he said looking at her confused.

"You asked if you will see me later," she said looking at her quizzically.

"What? I did not," he said looking at her confused still.

"I am no liar, are you calling me a liar?" she asked her hands finding her hips.

"No, of course not," he said looking at her laughing, "but I did not ask you a question, I told you I'd see you later."

"Whatever, stop laughing!" she said storming off. He smiled as he watched her walk away. Stepping outside he watched her climb onto a brown horse before riding off to Gondor.

"There goes the women," Aragorn said walking out and placing his hand on his blonde friends shoulder.

"Yes," Legolas said sighing as he watched the brown curls of Inwë bounce as she followed behind Arwen.

Authors note: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it, if you liked it even a LITTLE then PLEASE review, you know I like them reviews lol!


	9. Deep thoughts

Authors note:

I have quickly tried to get as much as I can in such short time, so I don't have time to really proof read, because I want to get as much up as possible, and I think that when it is interesting is when it is most important, it is fun to read a good story that has lots of action, and adventure, and love… a plot, but it's no fun reading a story that doesn't have a lot going on, and takes long to post even if it has perfect grammar and spelling. So sorry if this offends anyone and I hope you enjoy it!

**This is a verse from "Last one standing," by Emerson Drive**

Through the wind and the rain  
through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
and when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
in a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
and when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

this is for life  
don't ever doubt it  
you've already fallen  
love is alive  
so stand up and shout it  
'cause destiny's callin'  
the others who stand behind me  
they don't look nothing like me

**Chapter 9: Deep thoughts **

Inwë held tight on the reigns of her horse. She felt like she was flying as she, on her own, for the first time, sat upon a horse. Arwen smiled, it had been awhile since she got to really do anything. For one whole day they didn't stop, Inwë's but began to hurt. They pulled the horses to a stop when Arwen found out Inwë had never really rode a horse on her own or for very long. They set up camp and one by one began to fall asleep. There was one man who was awake, keeping guard as he circled their camp.

"So how do you feel about Legolas?" Arwen bluntly asked making Inwë choke on her dinner. Arwen slapped Inwë's back softly to help her breath while Arwen laughed.

"Is that a serious question?" Inwë asked finally answering.

"Well of course it is!" Arwen laughed a delightful cheery laugh.

"I think he is trouble, I think that… he is rude, and laughs at me, I bet he makes all kinds of horrid jokes about me… the only thing that…" she looked at Arwen who was obviously not buying the story.

"Inwë I won't tell I swear, I just know I wish I could have shared my feelings about Aragorn back before we were a couple," Arwen said with a smile, "I didn't like Aragorn at first, he lived in Rivendell, he came back to visit and he fell in love with me and I still barely noticed him, it was his second visit that he caught my eye. He was such a good man, such a hero; I knew I was in love."

"How did you know you were in love?" Inwë asked curiously.

"Tell me how you feel about Legolas and I'll tell you," Arwen said with a smile. It took Inwë a moment and a smile before she could find how she felt about the Mirkwood,

"Do you mean how I feel besides when I see him as a large headed, snobby, know it all, who always has to be the hero?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, what do you feel when you look past all that," Arwen smiled lying down so she could feel more comfortable.

"Well… hmmm," she slowly began to reply each moment, "the first time I saw him I thought he was incredibly handsome, he was slightly nice, kept to himself not very talkative… but the night we talked I began to see past the shell of him to his humorous, goofy side, the more and more I got to know him, the more trouble he got me into, basically the most fun I had ever had in my entire life… until he came along I was a lonely girl trapped inside a hard shell, he broke it open swept me away… I wasn't ready to be swept away… but the more and more I get to know him… I feel… like this could be it, I think I found a place to be. It just seems to fit, I think I… want to be with him, but I don't at the same time… but I can see us together when I am older, I feel like all the loneliness is over…'

'He took the world off my shoulders, when he hugged me I knew he'd miss me, and when he is around the world just goes away. Some how I want him to adore me, I want him to love me, I want him to want me… maybe he is the one… I doubt it, but I think life has finally begun. I want to be near him forever, when he isn't being a jerk. I want him to kiss me, I want him to be my first kiss, but then again I want as far away from him as possible. I want to run away, be free, depend on no one but myself, but every time I run he is there to save me, whether I get into trouble or not he is there, so I believe it is natural for me to feel this way, because he is always there when I need someone the most."

"That was how I felt at first Inwë. Aragorn was so proud, so quiet, a ranger, so he kept to himself… but when he opened up, when he actually came around I couldn't help but want more of him. I'd say he has a place in your heart," Arwen said smiling at Inwë.

"Yes, but I keep trying to push him out, he only wants to be a hero, to do the right thing… he does not want anything to do with me," Inwë said sighing when she thought about.

-----

"I've never been so nervous," Legolas said looking over to Aragorn as they prepared their weaponry for the day of the battle. Aragorn smiled.

"Is it because the girls left?" Aragorn smiled looking at Legolas. Legolas shook his head no, "is there something you'd like to talk about old friend?"

"No, yes… no, well yeah… no," Legolas said trying to figure out what he wanted. Aragorn knew it.

"Are you in love my friend?" Aragorn asked looking at Legolas. Legolas looked up at him.

"… no, of course not… what makes you think that?" he asked looking at Aragorn.

"Because you can't make up your mind, you're acting the way I did when I first figured out my feelings for Arwen," Aragorn said looking Legolas.

"I do not know if I am in love, but I want her. I don't even know why," Legolas said in frustration.

"Because you adore her, because she needs you, because she gets clumsy and doe eyed around you. Because she is a lost woman, and you're a lost man…" Aragorn began he knew those weren't the reasons, he knew it would help Legolas figure out why.

"No, that's not it… I mean she doesn't need me, I need her more then she needs me. There is just something about her, I think it's because I understand her pain, I've seen painful things, and she's felt painful things… and something about her, I know there is more behind that wall of ice she has built up. Now I know why I am scared," Legolas said looking at the ground as his mind raced.

"Why my friend?" asked Aragorn looking at Legolas. Legolas looked up at Aragorn.

"Because I think… I finally have something to live for, something worth wanting to live for," he said with a smile, "but no, I can't I can't like her."

"Why can't you?" Aragorn asked sheathing his sword and laying it a crossed his table. Legolas looked up at him.

"Because she is rude, and ungrateful, and she doesn't want me back," Legolas said sighing as he put a whole bunch of arrows in his quiver before sheathing his sword and knife and laying them down beside Aragorn's.

"I think you don't mean the first two my friend, just the last one," Aragorn said before walking to the door to leave the weaponry room.

"I suppose… you are right," Legolas sighed.

-----

The group began to travel, they had another days travel before they'd reach Rohan, and then half a day until they reached Edoras. When ever they stopped Arwen would spend time helping Inwë with her swordsmanship. She wasn't all too good, but she was decent, she was best with arrows. Even Celebriän chipped in to help her learn to fight. Her skills were pretty basic in the end; she could fight ok if it came to surviving. When they came to a stop she sat by herself in a forest practicing with a regular sword. She swung it around her head trying something new, but found it wouldn't move. She turned around to see whose sword met hers. A young brown haired man stood there with a smile.

"You do not know what you are doing do you?" he asked still laughing. She scowled at him.

"I know enough," she said pouting slightly.

"Here do this," he said walking beside her and doing a motion while she followed. For awhile they practiced that move, and she got good at that one move, "you are the girl we are escorting to Rohan aren't you?"

"How did you know?" she blushed slightly. He was rather handsome, "my name is Inwë."

"My name is Farothin," he said bowing his head in respect, "I knew because the other girl we travel with is very skilled, she would not need anyone to protect her. It is very nice to meet you Inwë."

"Well you caught me," she laughed sitting down in the grass; she felt like she didn't need to guard herself from him, she was getting use to the company of people.

"I guess I did," he said staring out at her with a smile. She looked out towards a large mountain peeking out from the trees.

"We have one more days journey my lady," he said knowing she was wondering how much longer she'd be traveling.

"Please do not call me that, I am no one important," she said looking backwards as her hair sprawled across the floor.

"But you are… obviously you must be," he said with a smile down at her.

"No, Legolas just get's protective of me. Come and sit," she said her head coming back up straight so she could look out through the trees.

"Are you and the prince of Mirkwood an item?" asked Farothin as he sat down beside her.

"No of course not, I am nobody remember. We are merely… friends I guess you could say. He just likes to have someone to watch over, someone to think of him as a hero," she said staring out at the sky.

"You are not anybody my lady, obviously you are somebody. Rumor has it he is in love with you; then again rumors are scarcely true. Do you find him a hero Inwë?" he asked catching her off guard. She turned her towards him with a look of 'what?' on her face. She turned her head away a moment.

"Yes, actually I suppose he is. Though I did not ask for a hero so I will give him no credit there. The prince though is a very eager person," she said swallowing before standing up. She began to slowly think about it, she would not be here; she would still be there with no friends, if it were not for Legolas. Arwen walked to them and told them it was time to go, she didn't look happy. Inwë walked to her horse and climbed on. She rode beside Farothin, he was her newest close friends, but Arwen was her best friend. They finally reached the land of Rohan, it would be a little while before the got to Edoras. Just as quickly they made it there. Éowyn ran out excitedly to great them. Arwen and she were never that close, for Éowyn had a thing for Aragorn during the battle for the ring. But they got along; they had no hard feelings for Éowyn had ended up in love with Faramir.

"Queen Arwen of Gondor what a pleasure to see you again. What do we owe this pleasure?" Éowyn said bowing slightly.

"Princess of Ithilien, we have come to seek refugee for a little while. I will explain it to you at dinner," Arwen said taking her cloak off. Éowyn bowed her head in understanding.

----

"I see," said Éowyn's brother Éomer said eating his chicken, "and does Gondor need Rohan's help?"

"No king Éomer," Arwen said eating a bite of her salad before drinking her wine, "we have come for shelter until the battle has ended. Maybe only a couple of days..."

"And you have come for her," Éomer said pointing to Inwë.

"Yes Éomer that is correct, they will send someone in hunt for her, so we must make it appear she is gone before we can bring her back," Arwen said putting the golden goblet down onto the table.

"I see," he said looking to his sister who was talking and laughing with Faramir her husband. He looked to Inwë, then to Olwë, and then his eyes rested on Celebriän, "and she is?"

"That is Celebriän, she travels with us. She came to Gondor with Legolas the prince of Mirkwood," Arwen said looking to Inwë and then to Celebriän.

"I see," he said marveling in Celebriän's beauty, she was still in her war attire, she didn't wear a dress like the other women did, "and why do you travel with them lady Celebriän?"

"Because my brother wants to," she said bluntly. This made him smile, "I see. Well will you be traveling back with them?"

"If my brother does then yes," she said eating a chicken leg. All the other women looked at her like she was weird, except Inwë and Arwen; they found nothing weird about her. They all eventually left for their rooms. Arwen caught up with Inwë who was walking with Farothin.

"Farothin I must speak with Inwë briefly," Arwen said dismissing Farothin.

"Yes queen Arwen," Inwë said looking at Arwen. Arwen sighed before talking to Inwë.

"Why are you spending your time with Farothin? Why are you not off with thinking about and worrying about Legolas? Do you not like him anymore?" Arwen asked holding Inwë's arm so she could look into her eyes, she knew that Inwë's eyes could hold no lies.

"Why think about someone you do not love? Besides Farothin is kind, funny, and sweet. He doesn't always try to act like the hero, or the superior," Inwë said lieing to the both of them. Arwen just turned to walk; Inwë didn't like seeing the disappointment in her friend's eyes.

"Of course I still like him, but he probably doesn't like me Arwen. I will always like him, he saved me when no one else would bother to, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have any friends," Inwë said seriously, "Farothin is a friend, something I never had before."

"I understand Inwë," Arwen smiled before leaving. Inwë spent the night talking to Farothin about where she came from, and mostly where he came from. Celebriän was practicing her fighting when a stranger walked out.

"May I join you?" a voice came from the darkness, she quickly swung her sword around in front of her in defense.

"Who is it?" she asked keeping her stance.

"It is Éomer," he said laughing as he pulled his sword out, "now let's see what skill fair lady posseses."

------

"Have you heard any word from the men?" Inwë asked two days later obviously nervous.

"No I haven't there has been no word," Arwen said obviously frightened as well.

"Do you think… they are alright?" Inwë asked watching Farothin walk in the other door.

"Yeah they are fine," Arwen said, her body and her eyes showed her fear, she had been lieing.

"It will be alright Inwë, they will be fine," he said taking her arm and walking her out of the room to leave Arwen in worried tears.

-----

Legolas' bow rang repeatedly taking out the enemy; finally the battle was upon them. With swift swings, and swift cleaver moves Legolas chopped down his enemies like Saruman did to the trees of Fangorn Forest. His mind fluttered with thoughts of Inwë, as he fought furiously. At least she was safe. He saw Aragorn not to far away, giving hell to the enemies near him. These were some of the worst fighting orc's he had ever seen, why would they waste these creatures. When the end of the battle neared, only a few dozen of Gondor's men had died.

Aragorn and Legolas made their ways back to the castle in Minas Tirith. It was no surprise to Aragorn that Legolas was packing food to head to Rohan; he would switch horses and take his old horse Arod. Aragorn walked to Legolas who was climbing on top of his horse.

"Why are you going? I can send someone to get them, you need your rest," Aragorn said hurriedly as he watched his friend position himself on top of the gray (I'd say white but there is no such color for horses, so even if they are white, they are called gray) horse.

"I cannot bring her back here, they will figure that out. I am going to take her to Rivendell, they will not sense her there for Rivendell's magic is strong Estel," he said using Aragorn's old name.

"I have not heard that name in a long time," Aragorn said with a smile, "I will come with you, like the good old days."

"I think that would be great," he said with a smile. Aragorn then grabbed a horse and together both men rode off for Rohan. They never slept, barely rested, and ate every once in awhile until they reached Rohan. Arwen ran out to meet Aragorn; she leaped into his arms as he swung her around, "where is Inwë?

"She is with Farothin," Arwen said swallowing as she looked up at her husband smiling down at him. She kissed him again feeling his whiskers tickle her face.

"Farothin… The scout?" he asked looking up at Aragorn who just shrugged and resumed kissing his wife. Legolas then went into the castle of Edoras and searched for her. She sat out on a balcony looking at the sky sadly.

"He will be fine," Farothin said placing his hand on her hand making Legolas shutter in anger. Inwë turned her head to look away to see Legolas sitting there in the door way like a dream. He was alright. She startled Farothin when she jumped up and ran to where Legolas sat looking at them. She caught both men off guard when she flung her arms around Legolas' neck.

"You are alive," she breathed her arms still around his neck, his arms slowly started to fold around her back. He swore he could feel a tear stain his shirt. His hand found her soft hair and he buried his face in it.

"I am alive, I told you I'd see you later," he said softly his lips close to her ear. She pulled away realizing what was going on. She turned and looked at Farothin and swallowed.

"Lord Legolas, this is Farothin, Farothin this is Legolas Greenleaf," Inwë said a little nervously.

"I know who he is, my lord," he said bowing his head, both men locked eyes and neither one gave a friendly gaze.

"I told you Inwë, you of all people do not have to call me that," Legolas said taking her hand and kissing it catching both Inwë and Farothin off guard.

"I forgot," she said turning her head to look back at the handsome human, "Legolas… what is…"

"I am talking you to Rivendell, pack your things," he said before leaving her there.

"I thought you two weren't together," Farothin said looking at Inwë showing hurt in his eyes.

"We aren't," Inwë said hurriedly, she had feelings for Legolas, but she also was getting feelings for this human… human.

"It doesn't look that way!" he said angrily standing up.

"We aren't but why do you care? We are friends!" she said trying to match his anger.

"Because… because I, can't say why!" he yelled storming off.

"Farothin," she said hastily running after him. He stopped and crossed his arms.

"What?" he asked not looking at her.

"Will you go to Rivendell with me?" she asked not realizing what she was asking.

"Of course I will," he said happily turning around to look her in the eyes, "I guess we better pack, Rivendell is about a week away."

Authors note: Yes this was long I know lol… but isn't working so I was trying to fit a lot, but I guess I will just fit my ideas into the next chappy lol! REVIEW PLEASE leave me some love lol.


	10. The road to Rivendell

**Authors note: **who knows maybe this will be a long chappy, it might not be as long as the last one, might even be very short lol…

**This is a verse from "Last one standing," by Emerson Drive**

Through the wind and the rain  
through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
and when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
in a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
and when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

this is for life  
don't ever doubt it  
you've already fallen  
love is alive  
so stand up and shout it  
'cause destiny's callin'  
the others who stand behind me  
they don't look nothing like me

**Chapter ten:** The road to Rivendell

The group was finally prepared. It was quite a large group more then Legolas had suspected. Originally it was going to be Inwë, Aragorn, and himself. But because Aragorn was going, Arwen was going. Olwë also decided to go, so his sister came… and because SHE came, Éomer decided to go… and because Éomer went, Éowyn decided to go, and Faramir would not allow Éowyn to leave without him. But Legolas was most angry when he heard that Farothin was going.

"No Inwë! He isn't coming with us!" yelled Legolas obviously angry.

"That isn't fair, I don't want to go then," she said turning away from him.

"Your going whether I have to drag you on my back or not," he said walking to the door and slamming it shut behind him. Inwë ran to the door and opened it.

"He's coming then!" she yelled before slamming the door in frustration. Legolas walked back to the door and tried to open it but she had locked it.

"Open the door Inwë!" he yelled trying to get her to open the door.

"No!" she yelled back sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Open it now!" he yelled angrily getting inpatient. He was an irritated elf, and when a male elf, any elf for that matter, but mostly male elf's, were irritated… they were not kind creatures anymore. She said nothing and did nothing, "that is an order! As prince of…" the door flew open catching him off guard.

"What my lord? What of do you ask of me my lord," she said with an angry face as she looked at the handsome prince.

"I don't know," he said trying to think of an excuse for being in there in her room, "I don't want him to come."

"He is my friend Legolas," she said trying to not show her irritation, "besides we need all the help we can get."

"I really," he looked at her face and he couldn't seem to say no… for the first time he met his match, "fine."

"Thank you!" she yelled out the door as he stormed off. She walked into her room and smiled as she packed.

-----

They were on the road finally, it took them awhile but they left their old horses behind and took Rohan's mighty horses. Inwë LOVED her new horse; she gently stroked it while riding in the morning light. For a day they traveled on, Legolas tried to not watch her, but caught his attention on her, and that darn scout Farothin. When they pulled to stop for the night they all sat around the fire laughing and joking while Farothin and Legolas glared at each other. Farothin kissed Inwë's hand before he went to go and search for anything dangerous. Legolas stayed up watching Inwë watch the stars.

"Inwë," he said softly before getting up, walking to where she sat, and then sitting down beside her.

"Hmm?" she asked turning to look at him, a stray brown curl flailing wildly across her face in the midnight breeze.

"Do you like Farothin?" he asked pulling some grass out of the ground as her head nearly cracked from turning so fast to look at him.

"What makes you ask that?" she asked looking at him wondering why he'd ask something like that.

"Because… you're always around him, you spend a lot of time with him," he said looking as her hair softly lingered with the wind. Her dark brown hair brought out her white elvish skin.

"I spend a lot of time with you too, what is on your mind?" she asked looking at him, now was the chance… the perfect chance.

"…" he paused a moment trying to say that he needed her, he wanted her, but all he could say was, "nothing."

"Oh, is that so?" she laughed pushing him slightly before smiling and looking away to the sky, "what bothers you my lord?"

"Don't call me…" he sighed, "I just feel that you spend more time with him then me."

"What," she laughed, he loved the way she laughed, and when she laughed… it was like beautiful music to his ears, "I spend a little time with you too, both of you get equal amounts."

"Do you like him though?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"What kind of question is that, I guess I do, I mean he is handsome but I doubt I love him, I haven't ever really been in love before," she said looking over to him surprising her when she didn't look away like she usually did.

"But he is mortal," he said turning his face from hers.

"So?" she said not understanding why he was questioning her, "you asked me I gave you an answer, so what is going on?"

"You're of elf kin, he is of man kin, it would never work," he said looking away. This made her a little more.

"Look at Aragorn and Arwen, she is immortal and he is mortal, and they are turning out great," she said standing up and walking away.

"That's not what I..." he stopped and waited a moment. He screwed things up AGAIN. He waited for her to go to sleep before he'd go and watch her. He walked to where she slept and laid down a little a ways.

_She looks so much like a lady, but she is so much like a child. She is such an angel when she smiles, she holds it deep inside, but somehow I know… there is more to her, she is a beautiful person on the inside. She has brought colors to my life that my eyes never touched, she taught me how to care, and I have never cared so much. I try so hard not to think of her, but I fall asleep and I can't seem to control those dreams, _he thought as he watched her, _I am never going to be able to hold her am I? I am never going to make her fall in love with me._

Legolas fell asleep and dreamt a peaceful dream about her. Morning came and with it the smell of cooking food. He quickly got up and ate. He heard Aragorn hurrying threw the forest to where he sat. Fangorn forest was cold and dark, but there was comfort of the place with the Ent's keeping watch over them. Everyone slowly sat up wiping their eyes as they saw Aragorn's paniced face.

"Orcs about less then a league away," Aragorn said nearly out of breath. Everyone packed up and packaged the cooked food for later. They could hear the sound of the orcs coming there way.

"Do you think they know are plan?" asked Éomer hastily as he looked to Celebriän who wanted to stay and fight.

"I haven't had a decent fight in awhile," Celebriän said tying her black hair back into a pony tail with a black ribbon.

"They didn't look like they were working for the new threat, but they looked organized," Aragorn said looking to Arwen.

"Maybe we should stay and fight," Arwen said shrugging; she was a little rusty and needed some game.

"Fine we stay and fight," Aragorn said looking to Legolas who wanted to get Inwë out of there.

"Fine, Inwë climb in that tree and I'll stand guard," Legolas said biting his lip as he walked to the girl sitting beside Farothin.

"No, I can fight," she said grabbing her sword.

"No, you can't, let's go," he said grabbing her arm and walking her towards a tree as far away from Farothin as possible.

"No!" she yelled pulling her arm from his hand. She walked away slightly.

"Let her make her own decision," Farothin said standing up to help her, just as fast as he stood Legolas' sword was out of his belt and at the young scout's throat.

"Legolas!" yelled Inwë frantically grabbing his arm trying to pull it down. Everyone stood in shock as Legolas held his sword out at the brown haired man.

"Back away," Legolas said to Farothin, Farothin put his hands up and back away.

"You're horrible," Inwë cried even though she didn't mean it, Arwen quickly raced to Inwë's side, "I'm never talking to you again."

"I taught her to fight Legolas do not worry, I'll watch her," Arwen said giving him a look saying 'cut it out' before walking off with her arm around Inwë. They heard the steps pounding the earth, Inwë swallowed as she climbed onto her horse and held her bow and arrows out.

"Ready?" Arwen asked looking at her, Inwë shook her head yes before looking at Aragorn who had his bow and arrows out as well. As soon as the orcs came into view they began shooting one by one, taking the front of them down. Obviously these creatures didn't know they were there for they were shocked. Where were they going? They all shot arrows taking the orcs down one by one swiftly until they had to bring out their swords. Inwë backed her horse up and began to shoot them, not as good as the others were but well enough to hit the orc she wanted to hit, not always where she wanted to hit them, but close enough. Their swords went up and down deflecting the blows from the orcs. Finally the rest of the orcs ran away for they were obviously losing. Inwë smiled until she saw something flying through the air and coming towards her.

"Inwë!" yelled Aragorn, for he was the only one seeing the large ball flying towards her. She screamed as it hit a tree near her sending tree pieces everywhere. She fell off her horse and it trotted off a ways. Both Farothin and Legolas ran to her but Legolas was the first to pick her up and turn as another one hit sending tree shards everywhere. They all climbed onto their horses and rode away down towards a river following it far down. For the rest of the day they never stopped trailing down the river. The sun started to fall and they decided to stop. Legolas was turning a little paler if it was possible as he climbed off holding his side. Inwë didn't want to stop being mad at him, but he didn't look good she had to find out if he was alright.

"Legolas are you alright?" he didn't want to seem weak so he hadn't mentioned that he had been injured.

"I thought you weren't talking to me again," he said looking up at her as the sun set behind her.

"Fine then don't answer me," she said walking to him and moving his hand, she saw a piece of wood lodged into his flesh. She turned away and placed her hand to her mouth.

"What?" he asked, he hadn't seen it for every time he tried to look it hurt too much to look.

"It's bad Legolas, I am so sorry," she said feeling tears fill her eyes.

"It isn't your fault Inwë," he said turning her face towards his so his eyes could look into hers, "you can fix it."

"What? No I can't I… I can't," she said swallowing deeply as she looked into his eyes.

"Please," he said feeling blood flow through his fingers. She watched as the blood dripped down her side, if he hadn't covered her she would be the one bleeding to death.

"Ok, I'll try," she said going to find Arwen, Arwen walked with her to help pick the right plants. Arwen and Inwë walked back and helped him get his shirt off, "do we have any bandages?"

"Yes, I'll go get the proper tools, water, bandage, and a rag," Arwen said getting off her knees as she helped Legolas lay down on a blanket on the sandy bank of the river. Arwen came back and together they cut a little bit of his skin so they could pull the wood out without it splintering in his skin. He winced in pain through the whole progress, but felt a little better when she took his hand and let him squeeze it. Together they healed his wound and bandaged it. He slept a little, and when he woke the sun had finally fell into the ground. He looked around and saw only Arwen there watching him.

"Where is Inwë?" he asked sitting up and looking around, "never mind she is probably with Farothin, I don't want to know that."

"Why do you care if she is with Farothin or not?" she asked then realized he liked her, "if you do want to know… she isn't with Farothin, she went scouting for some more plants to help you heal faster. She brought them to me and told me of a waterfall she found not to far down there, she went to go look at it some more."

"Did she?" he asked getting up trying to ignore the pain he felt in his right side, "I'll be back."

"Be careful she'd kill me if she found out I let you walk around," Arwen laughed watching Aragorn walk through the trees towards where they sat. He was already up and gone to find Inwë as Aragorn walked out a little disappointed that Legolas left. Legolas walked down the bank slowly and saw Inwë sitting on a rock looking into the water. She picked a beautiful red flower from the water and twirled it in her fingers. He saw a blue flower beside him and he picked it before walking up behind her. She screamed slightly as something pushed her into the shallow water. She turned around to see a laughing Legolas holding a blue flower.

"What was that for?" she asked walking out of the water.

"Nothing, I just felt like pushing you in," he said smiling at her. She just gave him a 'whatever' look before emerging onto the rocky bank of the waterfall.

"You're lucky that I don't push you in because of your bandages," Inwë said scowling at him slightly.

"Yes, lucky me," he said smiling at her. She just gave him another 'whatever' look before walking on the stone.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me when you didn't have to, I know you were still mad at me and you helped me anyways," he said smiling at her as he handed her the blue flower.

"Thank you," she said taking it from his hand, "yeah well, I didn't want you to die, since you did save me from the pain after all."

"Yeah I guess I did didn't I?" Legolas smiled before walking closer to her. He sat down on the bank as he watched her hop from stone to stone.

"Come on," she said signaling for him to follow, he slowly stood up and walked to where the first stone in the water laid. He stepped on it trying to catch his balance a he walked across the stones. She laughed as she held her hand out; the silver moon caught her pale skin and danced across her face. She laughed as he leaped from stone to stone looking at the large gold fish swimming around sporadically. He smiled when he was a stepping stone away from her she moved over slightly so he could leap on, he began to fall and she tried to catch him but when she caught him she pushed him. He grabbed her hand pulling her in with him. They both dashed to the surface water flailing everywhere as he took her around the waist to keep her a top the water.

"I don't want you to drown," he laughed as he held her up.

"I'm sure," she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the waterfall. They both climbed up out of the water, she helped him up trying to watch for his wound. Together they walked through the cave admiring the dancing crystals that lingered under the bright moons silvery light. He looked at her as she laughed, water dripped from her hair and eyes lashes, and her dress clung to her body.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked her as she took his head and led him through a tiny space.

"I don't know," she said looking back at him and smiling as she climbed through the tight space. The slowly walked through the small cave until they came to an opening, it was a hot spring! He smiled at her as he walked to it and touched it.

"It is a hot spring Inwë, in the middle of a cave," he laughed as he watched her place the blue flower in her ear. He slowly climbed into the warm water being careful of his wound; she sat down on top of the thing and stuck her feet in. For an hour they talked, he told her of the battle, and how scared he had been. They finally decided to go back and both jumped into the and swam through the water, they looked at the shinning bottom, full of red flowers and golden silver fish. He pulled himself up onto shore and then helped her out. They both laid there laughing under the gleaming moon light. She liked this side of him, the playful side of him.

"Inwë," he said softly looking over to her as he sat on a rock looking out at the beautiful moving curtain.

"Yes Legolas," she said making him smile, he loved when she said his name. She looked over at him to see what he was going to say as well as hear it.

"I'm glad you didn't leave," he said making her turn her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Me too," she smiled before getting up to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" he said reaching out and grabbing her hand catching her off guard.

"Back to camp are you not coming?" she asked looking at him with curiosity. He was so beautiful under the glistening moons light, she slowly walked to him.

"Let's not go yet," he said with a smile, "not often do we get a break like this."

"Your right," she smiled before running to the waterfall and once again climbing the rocks.

**From this moment, life has begun**

**From this moment, you are the one.**

"Wait up!" he said standing up and climbing the stone that led to the large rock where the water fell from. She laughed as he walked and hobbled through there.

**Right beside you is where I belong,**

**From this moment on…**

"Be careful," she said holding her hand out again trying to balance. When she looked up at him and smiled he thought his heart would melt. She climbed to the side and found a tiny ledge. He was caught off guard when she jumped off making a large splash.

**I live only, for your happiness,**

**And for your love, I give my last breath,**

**From this moment on…**

_I wish I could give my hand and heart to him, _she thought as she looked up at him as he looked down and jumped.

_I can't wait to live my life with her, I can't wait to start,_ he said to himself as he crashed into the water.

_He and I will never be apart again,_ she thought and smiled as he emerged to the surface of the water. The water slowly glided around them as he swam towards her.

_My dreams came true, because of you,_ they both thought as they looked at each other smiling. He splashed her making her look at him in surprise. She splashed him back until they were in a full out splashing war.

_From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on,_ they thought at the same time as they splashed each other.

_He's the reason I believe in love, _Inwë thought as they stopped splashing, her hands slowly gliding through the water to keep her up.

_She's my answer to my prayers from up above,_ he thought looking at her rosy cheeks, dripping dark hair, and soft skin.

**All we need is just the two of us, **

**My dreams came true, because of you… **

_From this moment, as long as I live, I will love him, _she thought looking into his gentle blue eyes.

**I promise you this,**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give,**

**From this moment on…**

_From this moment I will love her, as long as I live, _he thought wanting to reach out and touch her. They had no idea that what they thought was a secret day of happiness, wasn't so secret, some one sat watching up close, and someone far away sat watching smiling through wicked sharp teeth.

----

The next day came and they all decided to hurry. Through the whole journey, they only ran into a couple bands of orcs. Slowly but surely they made their way to Rivendell. For some reason Farothin didn't seem to happy, though she tried her best to cheer him up Inwë just couldn't. She didn't mind, she liked the young man… but she liked Legolas more, she thought he might even be the one, not to mention Legolas was right about one thing, he was mortal and she was immortal, it would hurt for he'd die before she even turned gray.

They finally found the road leading to Rivendell. They quickened their pace and finally saw the beautiful city glittering like the moon. Inwë smiled at Legolas as they entered the city, the horses' hooves hitting the cobble stone as they entered. When they reached Lord Elrond's castle he was out to greet his daughter, son in law, as well as their companions.

"Ada!" Arwen said excitedly as she climbed off her horse to give him a huge hug. Elrond took his daughter and strong hug. Everyone else sat on top of their horses.

"Welcome king Aragorn, prince Legolas, Lady Éowyn, king Éomer, prince Faramir and who are these two? You?" Elrond said looking at Inwë and then to his daughter and Aragorn, "why have you brought her here?"

"May we talk about this in side Lord Elrond," Aragorn said looking to Legolas. Legolas looked to Elrond in confusion.

"Some how I knew you'd bring her here for safe keeping," Elrond sighed before showing them to the stables.

----

"I do see your problem prince Legolas, I see many other things, but we can not keep her in Rivendell, we are still rebuilding our forces, the battle of the ring nearly destroyed my people. I do not know what to tell you," Elrond said looking at Legolas.

"Lord Elrond you must understand, we must keep her safe, and I do not even know why she is such a big deal. No offense," Legolas said looking to Inwë.

"None taken my lord," she said respectfully. He hated her calling him that, but they were in the presence of nobility she had to say it.

"I do know why she is so important, she is not really so much important to them alive, they want her dead, and they will go at nothing to stop it," Elrond said looking around the table to his daughter and her friends.

"But we traveled all this way, where do you except us to take her?" Faramir said sitting beside Éowyn.

"That my friends, I cannot say, I cannot think of anyplace on Middle Earth that would be…" he stopped and thought a moment, "You know there is a war about to spread don't you Aragorn?"

"Yes Lord Elrond, this I do know," Aragorn said looking over to Arwen then to Legolas.

"It will not be safe for anyone, mostly the elves. Their main target this time is not to wipe men, but wipe out the elves. I must speak with you in private Aragorn, you too Legolas," Elrond said looking to both men.

"But we cannot let you even think of using her as bait, or turning her over to them," Legolas said looking to Inwë. Inwë didn't like the sound of it at all. Legolas and Aragorn followed Elrond out to where they held the council for the ring. It brought back major memories for them.

----

Arwen showed everyone to their rooms. Faramir and Éowyn stayed in the same room, Arwen and Aragorn were going to share a room, and everyone else got their own room. Arwen looked around for Celebriän and Éomer. She couldn't find them anywhere, they both disappeared together. Inwë was walking through the forest nearest to Rivendell when she spotted the two of them sparring, she laughed as Celebriän and Éomer were obviously falling for each other. They made quite a pair. Two war lords, both loving war… had finally found someone who shared their passion, their skill.

Inwë slowly walked under the silver moonlight thinking of the time at the waterfall. From that day on she knew her heart belonged to him, her heart was his. Something told her that maybe, he felt the same way. Arwen slowly rode out on her horse to search for Inwë. When Arwen finally found Inwë, she had been sitting on a rock alone thinking of Legolas.

"Inwë," Arwen said stopping the beautiful gray (white) horse. Inwë looked up at the queen of Gondor as she slowly climbed off of the horse.

"This place, this forest, it surpasses all the rest. The most beautiful place I have ever seen," Inwë said looking out at the stars and remembering how Legolas shined when the soft moonlight caressed his face, and how her heart pounded when he looked into her eyes.

"Are you thinking about Legolas?" Arwen asked sitting beside the brown haired elf. Inwë looked at the stars and nodded, she then looked to Arwen who was easily one of the most beautiful she-elves in all of middle earth, "what happened?"

"That it was no accident me finding him," she said looking at the stars, "that night back in the waterfall I felt more free then ever, he made all my dreams come true. I realized that… I am free, freer with him then I ever could be on my own doing my own thing. I think he sees the real me, I have no way to hide, he took away the walls…"

"Tell him that, tell him what you want to tell him," Arwen said placing a hand on Inwë's shoulder.

"I don't want to want him," Inwë said looking down, Arwen smiled at her and Inwë knew she had to tell Legolas before her heart exploded killing anything in it's path.

"I'll go right now," Inwë said standing up; Arwen gave her a ride back to the castle where she looked for Legolas.

-----

"No that can't happen, I refuse to do that," Legolas said looking to them. They all looked at him and looked down.

"Legolas it is the only way, our only hope. I have told you why they want her, now we must trust the Valar that he will be on our side. Go to her and tell her," Elrond said looking to Aragorn who looked at the ground obviously in deep thought. He obviously didn't like the plan.

"I think she should get to choose," Legolas said standing up and pacing.

"It is either that or I can do nothing to protect her," Elrond said sitting back in his chair with not smile or emotion on his face.

"This isn't," Legolas didn't know what to say; "fine…" he quickly trailed off to go find Inwë. Legolas spotted her running towards him. He softly breathed, "Inwë."

"Legolas I need to talk to you," she said with a smile and nervousness on her face.

_Just when she finally started to smile,_ he said touching her soft brown hair catching both of them off guard. He quickly dropped her silky curl, "I need to talk to you to."

"Really?" asked Inwë with a look on her face, "…ok you go first."

"Come over here and let's talk," he said taking her hand and leading her to the balcony that looked over Rivendell and the rest of the forest surrounding it. He took a deep breath before talking again, "I talked with Lord Elrond and we came to a decision."

"Really what is it?" she smiled at him though fear streaked her face, "are you alright my lord?"

"Please don't… look we decided that the safest place for you is to travel to The Havens with some of the other woman. They said they might be able to bring you back when the battle is over, but at least you'll be safe," he said quickly hoping that she'd not freak out and hate him again.

"What?" she said silvery tears falling from her yes, he swore he could see them freeze over once more, "but I don't want to go Legolas."

"Look it is the best chance at keeping you alive, you sail in a few days," he said turning there and leaving her to silently cry. He then remembered she wanted to talk to him about something, "oh, was there something… you wanted to say?"

"No," she said throwing her hand to her mouth and running into the hallway and to her room full of tears. Arwen got the news from Aragorn and ran off to go find Arwen; Arwen was in tears when she found Inwë.

"Inwë," Arwen cried as she walked to her, "they are just trying to look out for us. We leave for the best."

"Then why do you cry Arwen?" Inwë said wiping her tears away, Arwen sat down on a chair in Inwë's room.

"Because… I fear for Middle Earth, for Aragorn, because I am with child," Arwen said looking down. Inwë looked at her in shock.

"What?" she asked looking at Arwen, "how far along? That is a good thing; you should be able to stay."

"No one but you knows Inwë; I am a little over a month along. That is a reason for me to go, it is a beautiful place though Inwë truly beautiful. More beautiful then Rivendell," Arwen said tears still flooding her sapphire eyes.

"Arwen I don't care how beautiful it is there, I have finally found a place I belong, I finally feel safe and secure, I finally found someone I feel completely comfortable with, besides you of course…" she added quickly.

"My father made his decision I do not think we can change that," Arwen said with tears in her eyes, "we should pack."

Authors note: Thanks for reading peoples I hope you liked this chapter! There was a little more fluff in this chapter; I have to add those scenes you know… so some how her icy heard will burn with a flame. I enjoy using this character in my story. I am not use to writing characters like her, the ones I write are usually… sad with a reason and a family at the same time… they usually are childish and naive to the world… she has seen its cruelties.


	11. Some one like you

Authors note: Well I have gotten a lot done I guess you could say lol… there is a different theme song for this chapter lol! But I have to add it later lol…

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR though I wish I did because I'd be RICH lol! I do own characters I added, and plot.

**Chapter 11:** **Someone like you**

Inwë sat looking at her food, Legolas watched her. She could feel his eyes on her. Olwë was the only one eating like everything was alright. Celebriän was the only woman there who would NOT be going to sail over the sea to the Haven's. The only sound in that dining hall was the sound of metal on Olwë's plate. Inwë looked to Arwen who looked like she'd be sick soon at just the thought of leaving.

"Lord Elrond may I please have leave," Inwë said her eyes disobeying her and straying to Legolas who had looked up at her.

"Yes," Elrond said clearing his throat as he looked up at the girl was biting her lip.

"Father may I be excuse," Arwen said looking down at her plate.

"Yes," he said sighing; everyone was leaving so early, "does anyone else want to leave while we're at it?"

"Yes, and thank you," buzzed around the room as they all got up trying to leave the awkward silence. Everyone went their own ways, Arwen to the bathroom, Aragorn to check on her, Celebriän and Éomer off to practice for the fight, Olwë stayed and ate some more, Éowyn and Fararmir went for a walk, Inwë went to go out into the forest while Legolas followed behind her. She was walking through the forest when she noticed a patch of black sand. She looked at it in marvel; it was rare to find black sand.

She thought of all the powerful potions she could make with this, explosive potions, smoke screen potions, and so much more. She slowly started to gather it and place it on her skirt and ran back to the castle losing Legolas. She asked one of the servants to bring lots of glass vials, and a large bowl. They did as she said and she dumped all the contents into the large bowl. She could make a lot of money selling the black sand, or had paid a lot of money to by some cause it was so rare. She decided to search for other plants, and objects she could use to experiment with. She heard a voice singing and decided to see who it was. She noticed Legolas walking through the forest singing softly.

(Sorry I can't put it in elvish right now, but later I shall if I find time… so imagine you understand elvish lol! Lucky ones you…)

"_Cold to the touch, fire and ice, two different sides, I cannot decide._

_I love her with my heart, or maybe my mind, either way, I cannot decide._

_Her fury is passion, her passion is blinding, rendering me sightless, through all this bliss._

_I can only touch her in my dreams, for I doubt she has even really seen me. _

_Her skin so pale, around her, my heart flails, and my words fail._

_Her hair as brown as the leafs in the autumn, falling from the deep dark, mighty oak tree._

_Her eyes, they're ice, and baby blue, the color of the cold sky, like a breath of December, freezing my heart so that it only is hers, but I know it guards her innocence._

_She's a beauty from another world, a beauty I may never hold…_" he didn't get to finish for he was interrupted.

"That was beautiful Legolas, who is she?" she asked feeling a little sad. He looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, Inwë, it was about… my mother… yeah about my mother," he said swallowing as she emerged from the sunlit trees.

"Well that was an interesting song then, I don't know of anyone who feels that way about their mothers, good day my lord," she said walking past him smiling slightly. He smiled looking down. He saw some flowers and picked them before running after her.

"These are for you," he said handing the flowers to her.

"Oh thank you," she smiled at him, and then kept walking.

"Are you still mad at me? You should know I told them you should get the choice," he said walking beside her.

"Well I am not mad at you, just disappointed. What are you doing right now anyways?" she said looking at the ground before pulling a lot of Kings Foil flowers out form the ground.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" he asked as she pulled the Kings Foil from the ground and kept walking.

"Looking for certain pants, I have a new creation I want to try, a couple of them at least…" she said gather flowers, plants, roots, and some water from the main water source in Rivendell.

"Why do you need that water?" he asked looking at her in surprise, "there is plenty of it back in Rivendell."

"I need fresh, un-tampered with water," she said looking at him with a smile. For hours and hours they looked around for the stuff she needed. She then gathered some regular sand from a pit of quicksand that she was careful not to fall into. They went back and went their separate ways. She started working on potions, while Legolas went to practice archery and gather her some beautiful smelling and looking flowers. All day Inwë sat creating potions that would be useful for those she began to love. Arwen walked in and smelt the horrible smell and plugged her nose.

"What are you doing Inwë?" Arwen said still holding her nose as she closed the door behind her.

"I am creating potions," Inwë said smiling as she threw some Djin juice into the boiling pot of ingredients.

"You know how to make potions? That is neat, can I help? What is in this pot here?" she said watching Inwë pour some flour into it.

"Pelarumus plant, Djin plant juice, sand, flour, and Buckleweed crushed," Inwë said finally adding the crushed Bucklweed. When it was done she poured the ingredients into ten small vials. She then put a cork inside all of them before cleaning the pot and adding different ingredience.

"What was the last one you made?" Arwen asked sitting down beside Inwë and crushing something Inwë wanted crushed.

"A smoke screen," she said adding ten pinches of black sand, cooking oil, watered down flour, and some Candanite stem, "it sends a big cloud of smoke giving you a chance to escape, they cannot see through it."

"And what is that you just made, it seemed simple," Arwen said as Inwë poured the content into ten vials.

"Simple, but effective and a great strategy... It explodes when you throw it onto the ground," Inwë said cleaning out the bowl again before starting more stuff. Hours later after the two of them worked on potions Inwë had a question, "do we have any water from Lorien?"

"No but we could get some, we can't cause we leave for the Haven's tomorrow," Arwen said pouring her contents into the vials. When they were done they set them on the shelf and went to fine their friends.

"Why have you called upon us, I was just in the middle of eating pie," Olwë said munching on some elven fruit.

"I want to show those of you who get to stay here something that could be helpful while you are out and about, while we are being sent to some island," Inwë said a little heatedly. Slowly Farothin made his way towards Inwë slowly walking towards her.

"If I had it my way you would not be leaving, Farothin said looking at her through deep eyes.

"As would we all, some more then you," Legolas said shooting a glare at the mortal who trespassed on what he thought of as 'his property'.

"Enough you two," Inwë said looking from one to the other. She softly pulled out vials full of liquid, paste, or powdery stuff. One after the other they all started to argue obviously frustrated with the human and the elf's bickering. Arwen looked to Inwë and sighed, no one was going to listen now that they all found a way to vent. Inwë pulled out a vial, Arwen caught a glimpse of it and knew what it was, slowly they separated and both threw down the vials away from the ground making a big BOOM scaring them all to death.

"What was that!" Aragorn said covering his head from the flying chunks of earth. Everyone looked at the charcoaled spot on the ground and then to each other.

"That was what we call, and explosive potion," Arwen said looking to Inwë and smiling. She had fun throwing down that explosive vial.

"How did you make it?" Éowyn said looking at the spot. Faramir bent down and observed it carefully.

"It really did explode, that would definitely be useful," Faramir said looking to Éomer.

"Indeed, it would," Éomer said crossing both arms as he thought about it, "we could catch our enemies off guard or even to destroy our enemy."

"What else do you have," Legolas said walking towards her in obvious amazement, "or was that it?"

"No we have more," Arwen said smiling at Aragorn who took her hand. They looked at the basket full of vials.

"Show us," Celebriän said obviously amazed by these wondrous devices. Inwë picked up a vial, a powdery substance swirled around.

"This here is a smoke screen, everyone back up," she said before throwing the device, smoke and powder spread everywhere making it hard to see, "this one here," she said holding another vial up, "is healing salve… the one I used to help your wound after you saved me from the orcs Legolas," she then placed it back down grabbing another one, "oh and this here is sleeping drought, it will make anyone not prepared for it, anyone who breathes it fall fast asleep for half an hour to an hour," she said putting the bottle down, "this here is truth potion, oh and this one here… is slippery road, I have a few more conctiouns I just need certain items to make them."

"What are they I will get them," Aragorn said assuring her and Arwen. Arwen took the basket from Inwë.

"I need Bucklin root, near Lorien, I need water from the special lake in Rivendell, I have no idea where it is at, I also need some more black sand, normal sand, and some water from the main river in Lorien to finish the rest of my potions, please I leave tomorrow so you must ride hard and fast. Oh I need some crystals and diamonds, trust me I promise to give you some good things for your journey," Inwë said before walking off. Aragorn kissed Arwen before running off to ride to Lorien as fast as possible. Legolas decided he'd go off for a moment, when he came back Inwë and Farothin were gone.

----

"So… what do you think about leaving?" Farothin asked moving a strand on his brown hair before looking to her; he was so young, and youthful, naïve to the world.

"I think… that I don't want to go," she said nodding her head as they walked underneath the dark trees. The night was slowly creeping up sending shadows through the lands.

"I wonder where the sun goes when it leaves, and where does the moon come from," Farothin said his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"One day you will find out, you are a very ambitious man," she said smiling up at the winking stars.

"Will you be with me then?" he asked looking to her before looking at the ground.

"What ever do you mean my dear friend?" she said still walking but getting nervous.

"I mean will you love me by then? Will… you marry me then?" he asked grabbing her arm softly to stop her. She thought a moment before turning to look at him.

"I am elven Farothin..." she began before he interrupted.

"And my lady?" he said feeling his stomach turn.

"And… you are human, I cannot be with you. I… my heart already belongs to another, he is the one I think. Even if it didn't, it would never work between us. I could not handle the heart break of marrying you, baring your children, and then having you die," she said looking at him sadly. He looked at her before storming off, "I am so sorry." Inwë sighed as she walked back to the castle, Legolas had been watching them, wondering what they were saying. He let her pass him without noticing him there as she entered the castle. She was in her room on the balcony when Legolas knocked on it. He came in when she yelled it was ok to enter. He walked onto the balcony.

"These are for you," he smiled holding out a bundle of beautiful multicolored flowers.

"They are beautiful," she said with a smile as she took them. She placed one in her ear.

"I wanted to talk to you, because tomorrow I know I'll fail… I always try to tell you, I always felt… I always wanted to impress you, and I can… when I…" he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Legolas," she said smiling as she looked down, "say what you want to say."

"I just want to know how you are feeling about leaving," he sighed placing his hand on the banister.

"I am sad because I think that I finally found the one I want to be with, and I have to leave," she said looking down trying to hint to him.

"Oh, so then… you want to be with Farothin," he said backing up slightly, "I saw that you were talking with him. I… am happy… for you guys," he said turning to leave.

"Aren't you even going to let me answer? Tell me what you were going to say Legolas Greenleaf and tell me right now," she said getting impatient; her smiles were getting thinner as her patience was being used up.

"I can't cause every time I do it gets stuck on the tip of my tongue, what do you want me to say?" he said trying to play the victim.

"I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me that I no longer need to feel alone," she said catching him off guard.

"What?" he said looking at her, his eyes slowly finding her own eye's, "I keep trying to impress you… and you don't need to feel alone anymore, as long as you tell me when you will love me."

"What? Well, you don't have to try so hard to make me fall for you; I surprised myself today, because just today I heard myself say you were the one. I guess I might as well come clean, I didn't shout it out, but everybody knew… funny you're the only one who didn't have a clue. Laugh, I guess I need to laugh more, because I really thought you knew. I can't believe your asking me, when I will love you… I already do," she said catching him off guard.

"Are you sure?" he said not sure what to say, she gave him a look, "I mean are you sure? As in no turning back?"

"If turning back was even a option, it would be an option I wouldn't take," she said smiling at him.

"Inwë, I've loved you for awhile… it was no accident, me finding you. Someone had a hand in it, long before we ever knew. Now I just can't believe, your telling me this… I bet the Valar is smiling down at me as I look at you tonight. I give my thanks to the keeper of the stars; he sure knew what he was doing when he brought us together. I hold everything, when I hold you in my arms… I've got all I'll ever need thanks to the Valar. There is a soft moonlight on your face, oh how you shine Inwë. It takes my breath away… just to look into your eyes. I know I don't deserve a treasure like you. So there really are no words that could show my gratitude, and my love for you. I've waited so long to say this… I do love you, for the rest of my life you will never have to think twice, I will love you still… from the depths of my soul it is beyond my control. If you're asking do I love you, then I do," he said his hand finding her face and slowly bringing it to his.

"Legolas," she said softly between kisses.

"In my world before you, I lived outside my emotions, didn't know where I was going… until that day I found you. How you opened my life to a new and exciting paradise, in a world of torment and change, no one can ever take my love for you away," he said kissing her again. His arms folded around her pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck as tears (of happiness) filled her eyes. Suddenly an image of her sailing away, never to return filled his mind… slowly he pulled away.

"What is wrong Legolas?" Inwë asked nervously.

"Inwë I am sorry, I can't, I thought I could… your leaving, this isn't right. It will only hurt us both in the end," he said before letting her go suddenly making her stumble back as he walked out of the room. Tears flooded her eyes as she slowly walked into the room letting the curtain fall. She began to pace slowly as tears filled her chilly eyes.

Legolas sat by her door feeling his heart pounding. He remembered what she had said; how she confessed her love for him… all the words and more he ever wanted to hear come from her sweet lips. He laid his head back as he thought about her, how there bodies were close, he held her in his arms, and he had her in his grasp. He couldn't hold it back any longer he was shaking so bad that he lost all control. He opened her door quickly catching the crying girl off guard making her instantly stand up with her hand to her mouth holding back a gasp and her tears. Before she could even say his name he had his lips pressed to hers and her on the bed.

----

Legolas woke up and rolled over rubbing his eyes. He saw Inwë softly sleeping beside him, his hand glided across her soft silky skin. He knew they had made a mistake last night, now she would plague his thoughts, she would be hard to let go. He knew only one way that would let him let her go to safety. He got out and quickly dressed. She had woken up with the memories of the night before, but no Legolas. For hours she looked for him, but she couldn't find him. When she did he quickly escaped avoiding her.

"Inwë," Arwen said softly with a couple of helpers, "we need you to help finish up the potions before we leave. We need to make over a hundred of everything. Aragorn brought your special ingredients."

"Thank you," Inwë cried falling into a seat still crying.

"Inwë what is wrong?" Arwen said looking horrified.

"Nothing," Inwë said her hands covering her face as she cried.

"It most certainly doesn't look that way, what is wrong? Is it Legolas?" Arwen asked looking at her friend shake her head yes, "look I am sure that he has feelings for you. But you can't expect a man to just come out and say his feelings… it is hard for them."

"Arwen that isn't it, last night we told each other how we felt," Inwë said as fresh tears crawled out of her eyes and down her flushed cheeks.

"Really what happened?" Arwen said looking completely excited.

"He said that he loves me too… I told him everything, about how I thought he was the one and that I loved him…" she cried sadly.

"Do you regret it? Is it sinking in that you're leaving and you two finally love each other?" Arwen said still confused.

"No!" Inwë said crying harder again, "yes and no."

"Then what is it woman," Arwen said rolling her eyes.

"Last night he left saying that we couldn't because I was leaving and we would both get hurt," she said before Arwen interrupted.

"Oh I see," Arwen said slouching before Inwë broke out in more sobs.

"No!" she cried out again, "he came back… and we… we… you know."

"OH!" Arwen said her eyes getting big, "but I can see that being a problem, but why are you crying?"

"He keeps avoiding me now," Inwë said in tears, Arwen got an angry look on her face.

"Oh I am so sorry," Arwen said not sure how to confort her. That didn't sound like Legolas at all, "are you sure it was Legolas?"

"Yes!" Inwë said tears attacking her voice, "never mind though… let's get to work."

All day they worked, and they worked hard. Making her special potions, and more of the ones she made before. The ladies helping were impressed at the creations they made. All kinds of goodies, truth potions, sleeping drought, time freezers, Fire Flames, Uruk-Hai charmer, Blessed Light, cure head aches and sickness, good dreams, and slippery road. They packed them into backpacks in-between cotton so none would break. When done Inwë went into her room and sat crying. She saw a stack of leaflets sitting on a desk. She grabbed a quill and ink and began scribbling down a note as her tears dotted the paper.

----

It was time leave; she dressed up as was expected. She put on the velvety silver gown, and placed the white shawl over her head. She told one of the servants her stuff was packed and they took it down to the wagon where everyone's luggage went. They brought her a gray (white) horse and she climbed onto it. All the men of the village watched as the woman slowly started to depart. Legolas looked down from a balcony feeling his stomach turn as he looked at how beautiful… and elegant she looked! She glowed under the white shawl and silver dress, her deep blue eyes shot out at him as a tear glided down and the horse began to take her away. He looked up at the stars and hit his fist on the balcony before entering the house.

"It will be alright my friend," Aragorn said obviously in distress as well as he tapped his foot on the ground. Legolas shook as he walked to his room. He began to pace as he saw a note sitting on his bed. He hesitantly walked to it and picked it up. He opened and began to read…

_Dear Legolas,_

_I never thought my heart could find **someone like you**. You saw the real me, no in-betweens, I had no where to hide. You took away the walls around me, made me feel safe to share my truths. We were meant to be, our chemistry, will last forever. Through the years, we'll see tears, we'll conquer fears, we will grow, and I just wish it could have been together. I thought you meant it when you said I didn't have to feel alone… you saw me, the real me… you believed in me. I saw the heavens open, a heart that was broken holds nothing back… since it found you. You hold me like a prayer, you've touched me everywhere. A life time just isn't enough to love you through… now that I've found you. Since I thought I had you… I wish it wasn't good bye, I wish that goodbye wouldn't have been so lonely and since you didn't give me the chance to tell you this I tell you now. I love you Legolas, and I am sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, that I didn't get to spend my last time here with you… _

_Remember me, and I pray you never forget me…_

Inwë

Legolas sat down on the bed holding the letter in his hand. His other hand went to his head as he looked down on the ground obviously regretting what had happened. How could she even think he'd forget her? How could he forget such a powerful and at times lonely power building with in him… love? He stood up and paced, what was he suppose to do now. He ended up wanting to stop her from going anyways, this later made it so he couldn't so easily let her vanish.

Authors note: Thanks for reading yawls… sorry the internet hasn't been working for me, so I haven't been able to put up any work. So I have about for chapters, I hope they made up for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own LofR but I do own the characters I created… as well as the plot. Thank you all for reading this!


	12. Broken Futures

**Chapter 12: Broken futures **

Aragorn walked into the room obviously wanting to talk to Legolas, he had regretted letting Arwen go as well. Legolas looked up at Aragorn, embarrassed that the king just saw a tear fall from his eyes. Aragorn sat down beside his friend and saw the note sitting in Legolas' hand. Aragorn took the letter from Legolas' hand, Legolas did not protest. Aragorn read it and set it down.

"Are you ok my old friend?" Aragorn asked the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas looked down at the floor shaking his head no.

"I have been through so much in my life, I always knew I'd die, and probably fighting… I was fine with it, I could live with that… until now. Now that I have someone worth living for, my only reason for living is going to sail away soon. My life has been full of demons, and darkness, Mirkwood upon until recent was always invaded with orc's, uruk-hai, and spiders… so I always had to fight along to destroy those things… I was always in darkness, trying to live up to my father. He was always the strongest archer, always the greatest fighter, no one else compared… I can match him but he could still beat me in a contest Aragorn, but the one thing my father never had was love… he was sour, his mind always on war, but he was lonely because of this… I am now like my father," Legolas said looking down at the ground looking at his hands.

"Your nothing like your father Legolas, just because you are a Greenleaf, the son of the king of Mirkwood, does not make you anything like him. You HAVE love, something he doesn't get… Legolas she loves you did you not read this note? Go get her, I will go with you as well because I cannot let Arwen go," Aragorn said sitting up looking down at Legolas.

"That is not a good idea," Legolas said looking to Aragorn, "she'd want you to."

------

Aragorn and Legolas rode fast through the forest until they saw the woman of Rivendell as well as their beloveds lining up. Arwen looked over and saw the two men; a smile came across her face. Inwë didn't see them and she slowly climbed onto the great big ship. Arwen left the line and ran to Aragorn's outstretched arms. Legolas snapped the reins on his horse, Erod quickly galloped over towards the woman making them scatter and scream as the blonde elf rode up the ramp. Inwë turned to look at what was disturbing her sad thoughts. She saw her prince sitting on the deck riding towards her.

"My lord what are you doing here?" she asked looking as the prince climbed off of his horse.

"I have come to take you back with me, you may be safer there in the Haven's, but I will not, and it is possible that they could go to the Haven's some how and take you anyways," Legolas said holding his horse's reins as he walked towards her.

"So that is why you have come," she said looking down, "my lord I must…"

"Inwë I will not let you go," he said not sure what to say in a situation like this.

"My lord…" she began before he interrupted her again.

"Inwë please do not call me that, now let us depart from here," he said taking her hand and helping her onto his horse before climbing up behind her and leading his horse away. Éowyn walked away from the line and watched as Faramir was riding up. He had come to watch her sail away and mope; she thought he came to take her back as well. She ran out to him and kissed him passionately. She climbed up behind him catching him off guard for a moment, it didn't matter he rather she stayed anyways so he turned the horse around and followed after the others.

-----

Inwë sat in her room pouting the whole time, never leaving. That was good as well because Elrond was scolding the men for taking the women back. Elrond sighed as he yelled at them more. He was a little glad to see Arwen had returned he too wasn't rather yet to give up Arwen. Arwen had a home, her own people; she was able to make up her own choices now. Aragorn was her husband, so he had the right to choose her fate as well… but Inwë was suppose to go.

"My lord I could not let her go, you must understand," Legolas said sighing, it didn't matter he didn't regret it.

"I do understand, when Arwen's mother died, I did not get the chance to have a choice. But this was for the better of the elves, she would be safer there, even if this new threat came to claim her there, they would not be allowed through the borders for they were not invited there. Legolas you might have doomed us all," Elrond said still pacing.

"I do not care, I will protect her," Legolas said before storming off. Elrond sat in his chair looking to Aragorn and Faramir.

"You guys may leave as well," he said dismissing them before leaving as well. The two men sat there a moment before leaving.

Inwë was walking through the trees admiring there beauty when Farothin came into view. She waved at him without a smile. He slowly made his way up to her before talking to her. She didn't feel much like talking but she knew she should, this guy had always been kind to her.

"Hello my lady," he said bowing before kissing her hand.

"Please do not I am no one important," she said being honest, she now saw why Legolas hated it, especially friends.

"But you must be, you were suppose to sail for the Haven's, why are you still here?" he asked releasing her hand from his grip. He was _soooo_ handsome. But something about him seemed different.

"Well, Legolas made me return, but I will sail with the next ship, it will not be too long," she said looking at him curiously.

"I see," he said looking down, his eyes… that was what was different. They were not brown like usual, they were gray almost black.

"I should be going, goodnight… Farothin," she said hastily before turning to leave.

"Where are you going my lady," he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"To pack, I leave for the Haven's tomorrow… Farothin. Let me go, now," she said trying to pull her arm from him.

"But why do you want to go there?" Farothin said looking at her. Hastily she pulled her arm from him before running. She couldn't run towards the castle for Farothin was blocking it. She ran deeper into the forest; she could hear Farothin trailing after her. Inwë breathed deeply as she saw Farothin fall to the ground before her, black wings slowly folding into his back.

"Farothin?" she asked looking at Faorthin smiling before her, she quickly turned and ran as fast as she could. Her dress was dragging her down so she held it up as she ran. She kept looking back watching Farothin run towards her faster then she'd ever seen. She ran into something falling back. She looked up at a familiar man dangling from a tree dead. Farothin lay in front of her bloody and dead. She screamed as loud as she could as she scooted away from it and wiped his blood off of her arms, she just smeared it more and more on her.

"What was that?" Arwen asked looking out the window. Aragorn walked behind her as he slipped his shirt back on.

"What do you mean? Probably a owl," Aragorn said wrapping his arms around her.

"You could not hear that? I have better hearing then you; you must forget I have elven hearing Aragorn. That was no owl, someone is in trouble," she said looking out at the trees. She then had a thought in her head, "where is Inwë?"

"In her room last I knew of," Aragorn said letting her go as she walked to her door, opened it, and walked out. Legolas was walking down the hall, as well was Elrond.

"Did you hear that as well?" Elrond asked his daughter as she passed by him.

"Hear what? Oh that, it was probably nothing," Legolas said reading a book. Arwen opened the door to Inwë's room and walked in. Running out Arwen looked to Legolas.

"Where is she?" she said walking back to her room grabbing her arrows, bow, sword, and explosive potions.

"Who…? Oh, I don't…" Legolas then realize what she was saying. He quickly ran to his room grabbing the same things and following Arwen out. Celebriän sat with Éomer in the stables as the two entered.

"What in the world?" Éomer said looking at the two climb onto their horses, "what is going on?"

"We think Inwë is in trouble Éomer," Arwen said leading her horse to the door. Éomer looked to Celebriän who was already on her horse and following them.

"Great," Éomer sighed before climbing onto his brown horse and following them out. They all galloped quickly, but at a safe speed so they would not injure themselves or their horses in the forest. They caught a trail and followed it down. They saw Farothin and Inwë standing in front of each other.

"Thank the Valar," Aragorn said slowing his horse down, "Farothin saved her."

"Sure," Legolas said his face turning into a face of anger as he watched Inwë and Farothin face to face. They all started to walk their horses towards them putting their weapons away.

"Farothin," Éomer said climbing off of his horse, "good job."

"No!" Inwë went to yell but Farothin's hand went to cover her mouth.

"She is alive, that is all that matters," the invader said looking at her with a smile. Out of no where they heard a nay making the other horse's nervous. A white shadow past through them cutting Farothin on the back with something on its head before galloping off. Farothin squeeled out in pain as Inwë's hand found a small vial that she had tied onto a string and tied around her neck. She threw it at Farothin's face making it explode on his face. Every one jumped and screamed at the noise. Farothin hollered in pain as he backed up, he grabbed her arm as black wings sprouted out of his back.

"No!" Legolas yelled catching the others off guard as Legolas ran towards the man, but another flash of white came and stabbed the man in the wing making him cry out in pain. The white horse then stood in front of her rearing at the black creature. It hissed as it backed up and took flight. Legolas had stopped as the unicorn swiped it head at him; he had never seen such a creature before, only heard about them in tales. They were said to have been extinct, only a few remained inn ALL of the world, never showing themselves in fear to be totally annihilated. The horse was tall and beautiful, a sparkling white coat, and main, silver hooves, a white and silver horn on top with a diamond bellow its horn. Inwë sat there a moment still in shock, the unicorn slowly turned to face her bowing slightly.

_Hello my lady, I was sent to you as protection, and with a message, _the stallions low voice said before turning to the others, _are they friend or foe?_

"They are friend," she said looking at the creature nervously. Legolas then walked towards her taking her face with his hand. She pulled away from him before walking to the unicorn.

"Are you alright Inwë?" Arwen asked nervously. Inwë nodded yes before pointing at Farothin's dead body. They all gasped, "So that wasn't Farothin?"

"No, that was something else. It killed Farothin and took over his shape," Inwë said nervously.

_It was a shape shifter my lady, it creature of the future, as am I,_ the unicorn said lying down so she could climb onto him.

"But wait… I thought unicorns were the past?" Inwë said trying to remember every story on unicorns she had ever heard or read. She slowly climbed onto the unicorn and waited for his answer.

_Yes we were alive during this time, but we were hidden on a secret land, a land no one could find. I am the lord of those lands now, well from the time I come from, I am much tired from my journey though my lady, may we talk about this later when I am rested?_ The unicorn asked standing up and walking to her friends.

"Yes of course," Inwë said as the unicorn followed her friends who were still trying to understand what was going on. Éomer grabbed Farothin's body and slowly trotted off towards the castle. Inwë went straight to her room to hide and think of what happened. Legolas knocked on her door; he figured she was mad at him for something. She had not talked to him for a day and a half. He slowly opened her door and saw her standing in the night's breeze while the wind played with her silky curls.

"Inwë," he said softly catching her attention. She looked at him and then looked away, "are you alright?"

"I guess I will be fine," she said softly, mostly talking to the moon. Legolas sighed before talking again.

"Inwë are you mad at me?" Legolas asked looking at her.

"Legolas I don't feel like talking right now, so why are you here?" she asked turning around to look him in the eyes.

"Inwë please tell me what I did wrong," as he shut the door behind him so she couldn't escape.

"Why did you take me from the ship?" she asked looking at him.

"Well because it wasn't safe… and Inwë I am sorry I didn't spend time with you before you left. You must know it was because I had to let you go and I wouldn't be able to if I spent another second with you," he said looking down.

"Be honest with me, stop lieing," she said walking towards the door to open it. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Because everyone else could see what you were doing to me, and I knew it would be safe there for you, I just didn't want you to go, are you happy? Now you know? Are you happy?" he said angrily, "Are you happy you get to me like that? That you drive me mad? That you are on my mind every second of the day? Does it make you happy to know that?"

"Legolas, don't you know what I feel for you is to good for me to just hide away. I didn't shout it out but everyone knew, funny to know that you were the only one who didn't know Legolas, I told you and you still didn't know, that you were the one I loved," she said looking at him, "so yes it makes me happy to know that. Cause I gave you my heart, and still you ignored it, you want to see the light Legolas, well the sun will be up soon and…. And… and, you drive me crazy too," she said stammering as his eyes gazed at her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, "I didn't feel like you loved me Legolas…"

"I want you to know that all I am all I'll be, everything in this world all I will ever need is in your eyes shinning at me. When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding. When your hand brushes mine a thousand sensations seduce me. I love you Inwë, more then you know," he said kissing her again, "Don't you know that you're the love of my life? You are the reason I am alive, and Inwë when I think of how you saved me I go crazy. I've never known a love like this, it feels me with a new tenderness, and I know your in my heart, your in my soul your all I can't resist. I need to tell you; the first time I held you I knew you are the love of my life. I spent a lifetime waiting and that is about two thousand years, always hesitating until you. I was lost so deep inside my shell until you came and saved me from myself and all I really know is I need you..."

"Legolas I love you," she said kissing him back, "There are something's I know to be true, rain is wet and it falls from the sky. Snow is water, and the ocean is blue. The stars come out every night, just as sure as the sun will rise, this love is real… can't you see it in my eyes. Plant a seed and it will grow, that is what happened to me Legolas… there are some things in life I need, water to drink, air to breathe, a place to rest when I need sleep, when I am hungry food to eat. And as sure as I need the Valar that is how much I need your love, I need shelter from the cold… something's I know. Like I want all my dreams to come true, but I want them to come true with you…"

"You are the love of my life Inwë, all the joy and tears I cry. And Inwë you don't have to say a word, I can see it in your eyes. And we'll stand together, a promise forever, until the day that I die. Because I love you, I have been with many women in my life, but never have I felt this way for anyone. Inwë… I've never been able to let my feelings out to anyone, so you must know that I never meant to hurt you… I've just never been good with this stuff…" he said trying to let all his feelings out.

"Legolas Greenleaf, I love you too," she said with a smile as his soft lips fell upon hers again, "you've been doing fine Legolas, so please don't change a thing. I just though you should know, I already love you. I gave you my heart, Legolas; it belongs to you and you alone. So don't worry about the past, it hurt but…"

"There are so many things I want to do for you, I want to spend every minute with you, I want you to know I do what I do… to show you what I can't express. I am doing my best, I am just a male, I am not too good at sharing my feelings, though it is always on the tip of my tongue, it won't say what I want it too… so I hope you know what I mean by what I do. If you wake up and seen me watching you sleep, I will breath the silence by kissing you, and when you hear me whisper something under my breath, don't ask me to repeat it because I won't be able to say it out loud… I just hope you never stop loving me," he said his fingers gliding through her silky hair.

"Never will I love another, never will my heart be anything but yours," she said standing on her tipy toes to kiss him. He smiled as he kissed her back. Together they walked into the room where they fell asleep. Morning rose and they woke up in each others arms.

"From this moment life has begun," she said softly touching his face. He smiled down at her.

"From this moment you are the one," he said kissing her back.

"Right beside you is where I belong from this moment on," she said kissing his lips.

"From this moment I have been blessed, and I live only for your happiness. For your love I give my last breath," he said touching her face with his finger tips memorizing every curve and shape.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart," she said smiling as he lay beside her with arm over her so he could look down at her and comb her hair and skin with his finger tips.

"I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start," she said looking up into his eyes.

"You and I will never be apart right? Because my dreams came true because of you," she said looking at him.

"Yes we will never be apart," he said kissing her lips.

"From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you and I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on," she said looking up at as he gently touched her face, "you're the reason I believe in love did you know that?

"You're the answer to my prayers from up above, and all we will need is just the two of us, and my dreams came true because of you," he said smiling down at her. She smiled back at him and kissed him softly, "from this moment… as long as I live I will love you. I promise you there is nothing I won't give from this moment… I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on."

"Promise?" she asked looking up at him.

"I promise," he said before kissing her passionately back. Her hand found his face as they kissed. He then got up and walked to the door.

"I still have to change out of yesterdays clothes," she said smiling back at him before grabbing her clothes, "I will be a second."

"Okay I will wait here for you," he said smiling at her as she gave him a look, "I mean outside the door for you."

"Thank you," she smiled as he closed the door. She quickly threw her dress on and brushed out her hair before walking out the door. He took her hand and walked with her down to the dining room, they let go of hands before walking in. Everyone ate before walking out and doing there own thing. Inwë went to the stables with Legolas to talk to the unicorn. Finally they reached the unicorn's stall; he was grazing on some hey and oats.

_My lady welcome,_ he said to her before continuing to eat, _what can I do for you?_

"I want to hear the message you have brought with you, then tell me who sent you," Inwë said holding hands with Legolas.

_I see now… I see, _the unicorn said his eyes caught on their hands clamped together.

"What do you see?" Inwë asked looking at his eyes and where they were looking, "Why do you have that look?"

_Because my lady you forget that I come from the future, so I have seen the future. I also can see others future, as is a skill for most unicorns, which is why there were so few of us. Our horns allow you to see the future, but when humans posses it they can see their own when dipping it into water. So they hunted us and killed us. _The unicorn said his head slowly rising up so he could look down at the pair of elves.

"So then you have seen what our future is?" Inwë asked curiously looking to Legolas with a smile.

_No, well yes, but not yet… I saw what your future were SUPPOSE to be like. The new threat is a creature of the future. He came back into the past to cause problems; Middle Earth was supposed to be peaceful except for a few orc and uruk-hai issues here and there. So now your futures cannot be seen quite yet, _he said looking to the two.

"Well then what were are futures?" Legolas asked a little interested, "were we married?"

_No prince of Mirkwood, you two met yes, but you did not feel for her the way you do now. You met for a moment before sea longing took over, you leave her behind to sail the see with Gimli, the ring bearer, Ganalf, and Elrond, oh and Galadriel and Celeborn all sail off to sea. Aragorn dies later on and Arwen travels to Lorien where she dies of heart break not to long after. _But _Inwë here, having you in her memory and a horrid past moves on. She meets with one of Arwen's brothers, and together they start a family. The last of elves either travel with them to a secret land where magic follows, or they go to the Haven's which later on gets sunken under water as only a few elves remain to take care of it. You see people think you become immortal there, but you cannot escape death, any of the mortals go there get to decide when they die but they have to die, and the elves live for thousands and thousand of extra long years. _

_But Inwë and her husband, _Legolas shuttered at hearing 'Inwë and her husband', _they have lots of kids, and so do the elves who traveled with them were quite a lot. Throughout the many years that evil had tried to take over the earths, the elves came to the humans' aid then went back to their hidden land. SO now I must give to you the message. Dearest Inwë, I am sorry that we must have been parted. I wish I could have gotten to know you, but there was trouble in the future and I had to go. I had found a way into the future and in doing so I have saved the world. A name by the name of Christo Belonk has come into the past to destroy you and your husband. He will start with you; so that you cannot help the elves prosper, so that elves will have no future. You must avoid trouble at all costs; I have found away back into the past. I will not let them harm you. Look for my coming during the Wintercelests. Do not get killed by that time, meet me in the town your mother married when she was pregnant with you. I love you and I will come for you,_ Legolas interrupted the unicorn as he resited the note.

"Who sent this? Was it that… elf, Elrond's son? Who…?" asked a very angry Legolas.

_Well if you'd let me finish… gosh where was I? Oh that is right, I love you and I will come for you. Love always, your father. _The unicorn finished catching both of them off guard.

"I thought we killed your father," Legolas said looking to Inwë.

"He was my… step dad. But my father was dead; at least that is what my mother said," Inwë said looking to Legolas, "is this true? Are you telling me my father is alive?"

_That is what I am telling you, I am a friend of your fathers and that is why I am here. I knew you all a little but I knew your daughter the best, she was a sweet girl… _the unicorn said before Inwë interrupted.

"This is too much for me, this is too weird. So are you saying… that I am not supposed to be here? I am not supposed to be… with Legolas?" she said looking up at Legolas who gave her a look of 'don't say that,' before looking away from her and letting go of her hand.

_I am not saying THAT, I am saying that that ISN'T what happened in your original future. I never said you weren't meant to be, because if you weren't meant to be… then you wouldn't. I am just telling you... your futures were different then what they are now. You can always change it though, I do believe… that you still feel a little sea longing Legolas, _the unicorn said making Inwë look to him.

"A little, not as much as I did… When I found her it slowly started to slip away," Legolas said looking at the unicorn.

_Your future has changed, and so your destiny has as well,_ the unicorn said nodding its head up and down.

"I need to go and think," Inwë said turning to leave, Legolas quickly followed after her. Legolas ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Inwë that **was** our futures, that isn't what they are now. We don't have to follow the roads as before," Legolas said to her as a tear fell down her cheek.

"But that was our FUTURE Legolas; we have to do what is right. Think of all the future… kids," she said making him shutter.

"What about OUR future kids?" Legolas said catching them both off guard; yeah they said they'd be together for ever, and they both loved each other… but the future was uncertain if they didn't follow the old future. Would they both end up alone? Or would they even love each other then, both started to think of that and realized that she was slightly right.

"Legolas we don't have future kids, but I do," she said looking down and letting a few tear drops fall and water the earth.

"You're right, so what are you saying?" he asked looking at the tears fall from her sad eyes.

"I am saying that… I can't do that to them, I am saying… how do we even know as we get older we will love each other still?" Inwë said looking down at the floor.

"Right, I see what you are saying. Fine then, whatever," he said turning around and storming off. What else was he suppose to say to her? What more about _that_ could he say? Inwë turned to walk to the castle but went straight to Arwen's room. The two girls talked, and Arwen had agreed with Inwë on what she said. Everything was out of whack, and the balance of the world, future, and people's fates were totally out of balance. Arwen woke up to hear shuffling around the castle. Elrond was walking down the hall when Arwen opened the door in the middle of the night to see what was happening.

"Ada?" she asked looking at her father, it was her father, "what is going on?"

"Elrohir has returned, as for the other two… they are still gone," Elrond was smiling as he said so. Arwen smiled as she ran down to Inwë's room and knocked on it.

"What Arwen… it is super late," said a teary eyed Inwë.

"Oh Inwë if it hurts so bad, then go back to him," Arwen said putting her arms around her friend, "but I have good news. Elrohir has returned!"

"Who?" asked Inwë as Arwen pulled away from their friendly embrace. Arwen smiled at her friend.

"My brother Elrohir, he is one out of three of them," Arwen said smiling, "let us go down and see him!"

"Of course, I will go with you," Inwë smiled as she followed Arwen down, both their brown curls and night dresses flying behind them. When they reached the front entrance they saw the elven prince smiling as the elven-maidens who worked in the house were swooning over him. He looked over to see both girls walking down the stairs. Who was that girl with his little sister… she looked so familiar.

"Arwen, your beauty shines more with each passing sun and moon," Elrohir said smiling as he hugged his sister, "who is this? She looks so familiar."

"This is Inwë," Arwen said Inwë looked at him with curiosity, something felt so ancient with him… was he the one she was married to? He was incredibly handsome, with long brown hair, and an incredible face. He took her hand and kissed her hand.

"Do I know you from some where?" he asked after his lips left her soft hands. She looked to Arwen who was smiling.

"Well, you know me now…" Inwë said looking at the ground he laughed along with Arwen, "I think we've maybe seen each other here and there."

"No… cause if I had seen you… I would have talked to you," Elrohir said looking into her eyes, "your eyes are most familiar."

"Well it must be late my lord, shall I show you to your room?" one of the girls said giving Inwë a death glare.

"In a minute, I suddenly am not tired," Elrohir said smiling at his sister and Inwë. Inwë decided now was the time to leave.

"Well I must retire my lord; it has been a long week. Maybe we can talk later," she smiled before bowing to take her leave.

"Most certainly we shall," he said looking to her as she smiled and walked off, "good night Inwë."

"Good night my lord," she said before remembering who she called that and felt a little sick. She quickly left to her room. Arwen and her brother walked out into one of the beautiful gardens.

"Who is she? Why does she seem so familiar? Something about her makes me just want… take her by the hand and ask her to marry me," he said feeling exactly what he said he felt.

"Because my brother, she told me today that her unicorn told her that her future had changed. In her future she was suppose to be married to one of my brothers…" she began before telling him everything she had been told.

"Wow," he said after hearing that, "that would explain this feeling. Something just feels so happy when ever I think of her. So she is the one I am suppose to be with, finding her was easier then I thought. I shall ask her to marry me then."

"That will be wonderful my brother," Arwen said smiling at her brother before leaving for her room, "you should get some sleep… that way everything goes smooth."

"You are right," he said with a smile before leaving as well.

Authors note: thanks yawl for reading this… this was my LONGEST chapter so woo woo!

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't been able to put these up for awhile. I hope I GOT SOME REVIEWS BEFORE THEN…. How exciting lol! Here is another chapter… this is definitely starting to get going faster. I haven't left for Disney Land yet so hopefully the internet will be up before I leave so I didn't right this for no reason. If you're reading this then I didn't write this for nothing cause it is up!

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters I added, as well as plot… and the ideas I've used. I do not own the history but I did research it lol! Oh I also do not own the song that Legolas will sing in this, it is already someone else's song (just imagine it is him singing it in a handsome elven voice) I will change the words and stuff around a bit as I sometimes do if I use phrases from songs as you witnessed last chapter… and a few chapters or so before that.


	13. Tell her I love her,

**Chapter thirteen: "Tell her I love her," **

Inwë sat in one of the beautiful white and silver chairs in the dining hall as she picked at her food hoping Legolas would look to her. She looked as Elrohir walked in and sat next her catching her and everyone off guard. They heard the sound of silver hitting the plate in a bit of anger, almost everyone assumed it was Legolas… and they were right.

"Good morning everyone, Aragorn a pleasure to see you, and Legolas as well… it has been awhile since I saw you two. How are you?" Elrohir said smiling at them as he began to eat. Everyone was silent as they looked to Legolas who usually sat beside Inwë. Inwë thought Elrohir was so nice and polite.

"It is good to see you Elrohir," Aragorn lied, usually it was good to see him but after what Arwen told him… it wasn't so great.

"Ya," was all Legolas could say before looking to Elrond, "may I please be allowed to leave?"

"You are excused," Elrond said happy that one of his sons had returned from the east. They had all gone on a little journey. After that the breakfast was a little livelier. Inwë was walking outside when Elrohir found her.

"I was wondering if you'd spend the day with me," Elrohir asked proudly, he was not surprised when she agreed.

"What will we do?" she asked looking down smiling; she was trying so hard to not think of Legolas.

"We can start by… taking a ride through the forest," he said smiling down at her she nodded yes before walking with him to the stables. She didn't saddle the unicorn for she knew he'd get angry, unicorns were wild, they were free…

"What is your name?" she asked the unicorn quietly as she put reins on his, she tried to not let Elrohir hear.

_My name is Wintersmoon, _he said before she led him out into the open and climbed up. Then for the rest of the day she and Elrohir rode to all of his favorite spots, places she had never been before. He was such a great guy, so sweet, sensitive, cute; polite everything a girl could ever want. He was a fine elf a good elf, but so was Legolas. She smiled at all his jokes, and felt something for him. But not the powerful love she felt for Legolas, but this would have to do. She sat down by a river as he stood knee deep tossing rocks into it thinking of a way to ask her to marry him.

"Inwë…" he said not sure how to start it, it took him a moment to get the courage up.

"Yes prince Elrohir," she said watching the waves ripple from the rocks.

"I was just wondering… if perhaps, just maybe you'd think about marrying me," he said turning to look at her. A look of shock was on her face, and she tried to speak but she couldn't.

"My… prince," she said not wanting to say what she called Legolas, "are you asking me to? Or asking if someday I will?"

"I am asking you to marry me, so… yeah I am asking you," he said a little nervous, he wasn't nervous of her answer, just of rejection… never before had _he_ been rejected.

"Then my answer is yes," she said looking down at the rock. A smile came to his face and she quickly put on a fake smile. Why couldn't she feel for him when ever they spend their time together? For days they kept their engagement a secret, though he wanted to marry with in the week. One day during dinner Elrohir had decided to tell them, without informing Inwë. He had not known that Legolas and she were a couple before, that they were bound by love.

"I have an announcement," Elrohir said when everyone was onto the second course of the dinner roast beef. Everyone looked at him… even Inwë.

"Go on my son," Elrond said looking to his son. Elrohir took Inwë's hand and she then knew what he was going to say.

"Must we do it now?" Inwë asked before glancing over at Legolas who acted like nothing had been said.

"Yes melamin," he said making Legolas choke at the very words, everyone looked at him and Aragorn patted him on the back, "we are engaged."

"What?" everyone asked looking around; Arwen was the only one smiling. Even Elrond looked slightly angry.

"My son, but… why?" asked Elrond with a look of confusion, "she is not royalty… and isn't she," he looked to Legolas who glared at his food.

"I love her ada that should be enough. Since when does royalty count?" Elrohir said looking to his father.

"Since now," Elrond said looking to Inwë who seemed to slowly slide down in her chair.

"I think it is great," Arwen said smiling over at Inwë, someone had to defend them. It was her future…

"WHAT!" both Legolas and Aragorn said looking to her, even Éomer, Éowyn, Faramir, Celebriän, and Olwë looked at Arwen like she was crazy.

"Well they love each other…" Arwen began before she was interrupted.

"No they don't!" Legolas yelled throwing his napkin down before getting up and walking away. Inwë sat back into her chair letting her head rest on the back of the chair as a tear slipped onto her nose. Why couldn't she be cold like she use to? Why couldn't she argue like she use to? When dinner was done everyone went to sleep thinking about the awkwardness of the night.

------

As a week came and went Inwë slowly got use to Elrohir, he was a great guy. They spent all their time together planning the wedding. Everyday she got sadder and sadder as well, and Elrohir could see she was heartbroken. He could see it in the way she looked at Legolas as they passed by. It was the day of the wedding and Inwë was terrified. Aragorn and Olwë looked at Inwë who sat crying in a corner of her room, he shut the door behind him.

"Inwë, you don't have to," Olwë said walking to her and feeling sad for her.

"Oh you guys… I didn't see you," she said wiping the tears away and standing up in her wedding dress. It was beautiful, made of elven silk and satin; she had her hair up, and silver glittery stuff sprinkled all over. Since she was marrying the prince, he had people make her look like a princess. She slowly sat down again feeling her legs give away.

"You know he still loves you," Aragorn said lowering himself down so he was crouching in front of her.

"I gave my word, don't you see I have to," she said feeling sick.

"Just because the way your future once was, you have no idea what it really was Inwë, you assume it was happy and full of love… but how do you know it was?" Olwë said surprising Aragorn and Inwë as he for the first time said something smart.

"I'm going to do it and get it done with," Inwë said hugging both of them.

"Well I thought you should know that Legolas is already getting into the wine…" Aragorn said laughing at his friend for a moment, "Don't you still love him?"

"Do you want to here what I told him? What I feel about him?" she asked looking at her beautiful beaded wedding dress.

"Sure," Aragorn said looking at her tear eyes.

"There's somethings I know to be true, snow is water and the ocean is blue. Rain is wet, and it falls from the sky. And the stars come out every night, just as sure as the sun will rise, this love for him will never die like when you plant a seed, and then it grows," she said wiping her hand across her sweaty neck, "there are things in life I need, water to drink, air to breathe. A place to rest when I need sleep, when I am hungry food to eat and as sure as I need the Valar, that's how much I need his love… there are something's in life I want… a house with trees, someone to talk to, someone to hold, and walk with as we grow old. I want all my dreams to come true, and I want them all with him, and I wish I could told him of some of the things I knew, but I never got to tell him… that he was one of my dreams, and the one I wanted to come true the most."

"Then why are you marrying Elrohir?" Aragorn said, "Think about it."

------

People came and got Inwë the wedding had been starting. As she walked down the isle smiling at the people of Rivendell she didn't see Legolas anywhere. She wanted one more glimpse of him before she married. She finally reached Elrohir and felt her heart pounding in her chest so hard she thought her chest would burst open. As the wedding began she began to feel she couldn't breathe. Why _WAS _she marrying Elrohir? Because of her _past _future? She realized that that wasn't her future now, at least it didn't have to be. Did it?

"Does anyone here wish to stop these two from being bound in holly matrimony? If so speak now or forever hold your peace," the man who'd bind those two together forever said looking to everyone who was looking around. Almost everyone had a reason to stop them. It was a weird vibe around there, even Elrohir wanted to say something.

"Ok then," the man said before marrying them.

"WAIT!" a voice came from the crowd, "I do not think these two should marry," Aragorn said feeling bad.

"Thank god," Arwen said sighing…

"I to don't think we should marry," Inwë said feeling sweat drip down her face.

"Thank god," said Elrohir and everyone else. Everyone looked around.

"Well… was there anyone who thought they should marry?" the elf who was going to marry them said looking slightly amused. No one raised there hand, "well that settles it then. You two shouldn't marry."

"Thank you Beledil," Elrohir said looking at him before looking to Inwë, "I know you do not love me. I know you love Legolas and I could not bear to be married to someone who doesn't want to be married to me. But you look very beautiful."

"Thank you Elrohir you are a wonderful man. I do like you, but I loved him first. I realized that that future was in the past, it was destroyed even if we tried for it. If it is meant to be then it will be. You look handsome as well," she said smiling before kissing him gently on the lips.

"No if you kiss me like that again… I just might make you marry me anyways," he smiled down at her. She then ran over to the stables which wasn't to far away from the forest where they were getting married. Once she reached it Aragorn caught up with her.

"Are you going to look for Legolas?" Aragorn asked out of breath slightly.

"Yes of course, but first I am going to talk to Wintersmoon," Inwë said walking into the stables.

"Well he in the forest just so you know, he was at the ceremony before walking through the alter and heading straight," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you again Aragorn for stepping up like that," she said smiling at him. He nodded before running off to find his own wife. Once she spotted the white unicorn she confronted him, "you lied. You said you knew us and we were all happy."

"I am no liar, I said I knew you… but I never said you alone were happy. You never asked if you were happy, I told you that you got to know a little of Legolas before he sailed away… you were already married then. So he sailed away with nothing to hold him here, I tried to tell you it wasn't your future… you assume it was suppose to be. So do not blame me my lady, you should have consulted me, asked me what to do. You now have a chance to go for what you wish you could… in your… previous future," he said throwing his head up and down so that his long white hair slapped against his withers, "come we shall look for the prince of Mirkwood."

"Thank you," she said pulling him out of the stall and climbing up on the white unicorns back and rode off for where the wedding stuff was being taken down. She rode through the alter and followed Legolas' tracks. The moon started popping up as she searched for him. She heard a voice and stopped Wintersmoon before climbing off. Slowly she walked through the trees and looked at the blonde elf who sat propped against a tree. He began singing as he set the bottle of wine down.

"Did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world? And if you did was she crying? Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl, that walked out on me… tell her I'm sorry, tell her I need her… oh won't you tell her that I love her? I woke up this morning; I stood alone in the cold. And you were lost with the morning sun, I lost my head and I said some things. And now comes the heart ache this morning. I let my world slip away from me so hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world? And if you did was she crying? Crying? Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I need her love… won't you tell her I love her. If you happen to see the most beautiful girl, that walked out on me tell her I'm sorry… tell her I need her, oh tell her I love her… have you've seen the most beautiful girl… and did she cry at all…" he stopped when a women's voice interrupted his song.

"I saw her…" she said making him turn around, "she wasn't that beautiful. And… she cried a lot…" a tear fell down her eye as Legolas watched her, "so why don't _you_ tell her yourself you love her."

"You're her…" Legolas said obviously a little buzzed, "Didn't you know that by now gosh. I see you're now Mrs. Elrohir."

"Legolas I didn't marry him," she said looking at him as she walked under the deep moonlight to him. She looked beautiful as the stars and moonlight reflected off her dress as it was tight against her skin.

"Why not?" asked Legolas taking another drink out of the bottle. Inwë grabbed the bottle from him and dumped it out.

"Hey why did you do that?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Legolas, is this why I left my own wedding? So you could act like this?" Inwë said throwing the bottle far away from them.

"You chose to leave your wedding, and you chose to marry him. So I am sorry if I don't feel sorry for you," he said with a confused look as he tried to say what he said.

"Yeah, well I choose to choose you in the end Legolas Greenleaf, I can always change my mind so forgive me if I don't feel all that sorry for you now," she said before standing up to walk away.

"Wait," he said before turning to her and standing up. He wasn't drunk, but had drunk enough to be rude and not feel sorry for it, "I'm not done making you feel bad yet."

"I shouldn't feel bad," she said looking at him.

"Yes you should, you hurt me… you left me for someone you didn't even know. You left the one you '_loved_' for the one you liked… you left me to drink myself away in misery every night. AND you took my drink from me before I could even get drunk enough… to stop loving you for a minute," he said one hand on his hip and with other using it to express himself before punching the tree next to him in anger. She jumped scared.

"I'm sorry," she said feeling a tear fall down her cheek and rest on her lips.

"You took… everything from me. Made me promise to you, and made a promise to me… and I never want to be with or near you again…" he said walking past her stomping on the autumn leaves lying on the ground. Inwë sat on the ground crying at what he said.

"Legolas!" she yelled out to him making him stop for a moment, "I swore that I'd always be there… but I'd still give anything and everything. I will always care about you… through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow… for better for worst, I will love you with every beat of my heart. From the moment I met you beside you was where I belonged. Right now I will give you my hand with all of my heart along with it."

Legolas tried to say something but felt his anger melt to sadness and he walked out of the forest leaving her there to cry. He walked to the castle putting as much distance from her as he could. Inwë waited a moment in the cold forest, watching as the moon seemed to shy away, and the stars no longer danced. She had messed everything up. The rain fell and her tears mixed it. When she returned to the castle dripping wet Aragorn could barely tell her face was streaked with tears, the only thing that gave it away was her red eyes.

"I thought you were going to look for Legolas," he said looking to her, "he just returned a little while ago."

"I found him," she cried softly her dress completely soaked. You could almost see through it. Aragorn made sure to not look down though he did once or twice… accidentally of course.

"And?" he said looking at her as she cried, "that wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you… what happened?"

"It seems that… I am no longer apart of his heart," she said nodding before walking off slowly. That night as Legolas slept off the alcohol Inwë was packing. She made some more potions so that her friends could protect themselves, and so she could take enough to safely get her back to her home town. When she was done she placed the potions along a special belt she had made for the men, but now she needed it. There were plenty more for others. She then put her stuff in a back pack; she looked at her wedding dress as it dried. She could use that again someday, maybe for when her dad came so that she could look nice. She slowly took the dress, folded it, and placed it in her backpack and grabbed her bow, arrows, and sword… though she could barely use it. She then snuck off to the stables and grabbed the unicorn.

_Where are we going so late milady?_ He asked as she put a saddle on him, he tried avoiding it.

"Look either I leave you here, which I can't because I don't want them to know where I have gone to," she said for a second no longer trying to put the saddle on him, "I guess I could take you with me a little ways and then turn you loose, that way I can take my old horse…"

_No…_ he neighed throwing his head around.

"What? Why?" she asked confused. It was a good plan, "why shouldn't I do that? You will be free again."

_I am free, this is a choice I make. I promised to protect you; I can't protect you if you've run off without me. Saddle me danget; _he said catching her off guard.

"Dang…et?" she said trying to figure it out.

_Basically it means damn it, only your not damning anyone, but oh never mind… it's what people say in the future, _he said as she put the saddle on him along with the reins. Then together they rode swiftly through the rode that lead towards Gondor. She didn't want to go through the forest and get lost cause they'd figure that was what she'd do. So she took the east rode and then would turn off towards her city which was near Mirkwood. Together they fled from Rivendell, the most beautiful place she had ever seen or heard of. Wintersmoon was the fasted horse she had ever been on, and he never got tired. For a day and a half until she got hungry they didn't stop. They stopped off at a tiny village where she bought some food with the gold she had saved. They were then off again. They camped out under the stars not realizing the danger of the open space. She woke up to Wintersmoon nudging her.

"What?" she said swatting around as the horses main and whiskers under his chin tickled her.

_Trouble milady, we must go,_ he said standing tall still saddled. She slowly got up as she saw a couple of pebbles jumping on the floor, something was coming. She quickly grabbed her stuff before climbing onto his back. When she was on him she saw the warg riders, there were about five of them.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she yelled bouncing, "please hurry! Not ready to die yet!"

_Well if you'd be quiet then maybe I could concentrate… my lady! _He yelled before galloping off towards the trees.

"They are gaining on us!" she screamed as the warg's and their riders leaped over the hill and were clearly behind them. The unicorn neighed in fear as he tried to gallop faster and faster, because he was so fast it took time for him to gain speed, and he started out slow. They were only a couple of feet behind as the unicorn finally started get speed. Inwë pulled her bow up and pulled an arrow out of her quiver aiming at one of the orc's and shooting in. She missed, so she pulled out another one and shot again. This time the orc screamed and shook a moment before falling off. The wolf creature kept running towards them. She then pulled out another one and shot one of the wargs, missing the orc and getting it's mount. The warg barked a squeal before tripping and crushing its rider and itself.

_Nice shot my lady, shoot the other wargs if possible, _the unicorn said cantering hastily. Just as he finished a large claw swiped at the unicorns rump making him stumble and fall with her. She rolled off as she watched a warg leap into the air at her. She screamed throwing one of her explosive potions at its open mouth making it explode as it bit down on it. The rider was shaken up but ran for her any ways. She then took her sword and stabbed him. He had not expected her to be armed. There were two riders and there wargs left, including one loner warg. She took another explosive and threw it at the wargs back so that it would kill both rider and mount. It worked, now all that was left was one warg still charging them, she could have used the explosive but didn't want to waste them, she only had fifteen and used four already. She pulled her sword out and stood up not expecting the warg to already be there, the warg caught her off guard landing on her. She screamed as it ripped at her flesh on her shoulder.

-----

Legolas rolled over rubbing his eyes feeling ready to puke. The way he had felt everyday for the past weak. Slowly he began to remember the past events. He knew he had to talk to Inwë as he thought of what she said. She hadn't married the prince of Rivendell; instead she went to be with him. But when he drank he didn't have any control over his anger. Legolas walked to her room and knocked on it. He then walked in expecting to see a crying girl that he could comfort and get back into her good graces. He looked around curiously, _is she at breakfast? If she is then she must not be hurt,_ he thought as he walked to breakfast looking for her. Everyone BUT her was there. They all waved at him, except Aragorn as he turned to leave and run down to the stables. When he finally reached it he looked at the stable where the unicorn once was.

"No, no, no, no," he said spinning around trying to figure out where she could have gone. Aragorn walked into the stables wondering why Legolas looked so fearful.

"Legolas Greenleaf, how could you do that to her?" Aragorn said looking to Legolas.

"Yes, yes I know… I was trying to apologize to her. Now tell me where she traveled to," Legolas said assuming his friend had something to do with this.

"What?" Aragorn asked walking to the unicorns stables, "maybe she went for a ride?"

"Then why was all her stuff gone?" Legolas said sighing as he placed his arms on the stable and laid his head down on his arm.

"We need to talk with Elrond," Aragorn said turning to leave. Legolas followed behind feeling sicker then ever.

"Lord Elrond," Aragorn said looking to Elrond frantically.

"What is wrong?" Arwen asked looking up from her breakfast worriedly.

"Inwë is no longer here, she took off," Aragorn said hastily.

"That girl is going to get us killed; doesn't she know that by now every evil creature on Middle Earth is looking for her? Do any of you have a clue of where she'd be going?" Elrond said looking to Legolas and Aragorn, "does her running away have anything to do with you Legolas Greenleaf?"

"Yes my lord Elrond. After the wedding she came to tell me of her love, now she is gone. I have no idea where she'd be," Legolas said looking down sadly.

"Arwen you said that the unicorn had a note, note and that was how she found out about her and Elrohir being married. Did it say anything else?" Elrond asked sighing.

"Not that she had said," Arwen said thinking hard. Legolas thought a moment and then remembered.

"Oh actually it did. Her dad said to meet her during the wintercelest at her home town basically. The place her mother married her step father. I'm going to find her lord Elrond, and I'll bring her back," Legolas said turning to walk away, "Elrond, I might not return…"

"I am sure you'll survive prince Legolas, you are a strong young man," Elrond said encouraging.

"No, I mean… I might just take her to Mirkwood, I figured that I know that place the best… and we have the best archers there, so that your people wouldn't have the burden of them looking for her here. Like the man with the black wings, he knew she was here… it isn't safe even here anymore my lord," Legolas said respectfully. Elrond knew why Legolas really wouldn't bring her back… Elrohir he couldn't face it if those two somehow got together especially if Legolas and she got back together.

"I understand, and then I will pray for you. I will be watching, I shall inform Galadriel of this information and may the Valar be with you," Elrond said bowing his head.

"Thank you lord Elrond," Legolas said bowing to Elrond.

"Do not forget me," Olwë said jumping up hastily.

"Then me to," Celebriän sighed getting annoyed of her brothers attempt of being a hero, especially every time they had ever been caught in trouble she did the fighting and he did the watching.

"Count me in," Éomer said standing up and sipping his juice.

"Me too," Éowyn said smiling at her brother.

"Then me as well," Faramir said smiling at his wife.

"Don't even think of leaving with out me," Aragorn said looking over to Legolas.

"Well I guess I better go to make sure you all don't get yourselves kill," Arwen said smiling at her friend. Elrond smiled as they all left to prepare. Elrohir would have offered to go as well, but knew that Legolas would not have approved. Though he could have if he wanted to he was older then Legolas buy five thousand years. Legolas and Arwen were similar in age, they were both two thousand years (to us they'd be about twenty so Elrohir is twenty five) Inwë was eighteen thousand years old. They were all packed and ready to go, and were finally off mid-afternoon. They traveled long and hard barely taking any breaks. They were packed and ready to go, it would be a couple of days to meet their destination.

Authoresses note: lmao… thanks you all for reading this! I hope that this is still good, I've been working hard to get as much as I can done before I leave. I should be excited to go to Disney World but I am not ALL that excited lol!


	14. Never Forgotten

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Authors note: here you go peoplez morez to readz!

Disclaimer: I do not own LofR but I do own Celebriän, Olwë, Inwë, though I have been thinking about it and I know Elrond's wife's name was Celebriän or something like it lol Celebrian I think it was… so about the same thing. Though I got the name from a name generator and I used the name April and that was what came up for it so hmm I don't know lol! I don't own their names, buy I own the characters! I own plot, ideas, research I did lmao, etc.

Through the wind and the rain  
through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
and when life isn't fair and there's nobody there  
I will be  
in a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
and when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing

**Chapter fourteen: **Never Forgotten

Inwë sat struggling to get herself out from the vicious creatures. She heard a neigh and with the swing of its head ripped the creature off Inwë with a piece of Inwë's clothing stuck in its teeth. The unicorn jumped up bringing its powerful hooves down onto the warg crushing the warg's skull. Inwë stood up and walked to the injured unicorn. There was a large slash on his rump which was bleeding pretty badly. She walked towards the forest was a few feet away before slowly pulling off a piece of her dress, pulling out her container of water, and healing salve.

_My lady we unicorns heal by ourselves, _the unicorn said seriously. She ignored him and cleaned the blood off of his white coat before pouring the salve onto the wound. Slowly it began to heal all the way.

"Wow," she said watching the skin come together and look the way it did before the warg's claws ripped through the unicorns flesh.

_It must be your magic and my magic mixed together, making it so it healed instantly,_ the unicorn said letting Inwë climb onto him. Every muscle hurt, she decided to ride, and never stop until she could get home…

"I have no magic, it was a simple potion," she said sighing, "Now we must ride and never stop… do you have any other injuries? Do you hurt anywhere else?"

_No my lady. I am fine,_ he said before turning around so she could gather the scattered arrows on the floor. Then together they rode fast, faster, faster, and faster and within two days of going extremely fast and never stopping the made it to her home town.

------

Legolas and the others had reached a plain going towards the place where Legolas first met Inwë. It had taken them two days to make it to where they did. He slowed his horse to look at the dead bodies of orc's and warg's. He wondered, either she was traveling with someone, or someone strong here fought these horrible creatures killing five of them by themselves which was pretty good. They traveled the remains seeing of any evidence of their being more, or something useful. Éowyn gasped as she pulled the tattered fabric of a dress out of one of the dead creatures' mouth. It was stained with obviously blood.

"Legolas!" yelled Éowyn nervously. Everyone walked to where the blonde women stood holding a piece of green cloth stained with blood.

"What?" Legolas asked pulling it from Éowyn's hand and observing.

"Look here, a sharp wooded object pierced it," Olwë said looking at the creature's body.

"Or a unicorn horn," Celebriän said examining it along side her brother, "I dare say it was Inwë that was here friends."

"You are right Celebriän, look here. This ones mouth as been blown apart and black marks around here," Éomer said touching the ground.

"Do you think perhaps… there were others? Perhaps they caught her?" Faramir said looking at them as they thought a moment about it, the possibility.

"Yes it could have been a possibility my friends, but see here _horse_ tracks, or in her case if she escaped unicorn tracks. See they ride towards the city she comes from," Legolas said hopeful as he looked at the horse tracks, "Aragorn you are good at examining what happened. Tell us what happened."

"Well you see over there, the imprint of a body, and then you can see she jumped up startled, climbing onto her horse which stood beside her. That was when they ran off… over in this direction you see the five warg riders running, they chased after Inwë and her unicorn. You see there is the dead orc with the arrow in his chest, he fell off and that was when he died, the arrow over shows she missed one of her shots I assume her first… Right here, is what I don't get… there is only three tracks, one paw went up and then the unicorn stumbled and fell, so I think it scratched the back of the unicorn making him fall with her. Then one of the wargs leaped in the air… you can see how there are no tracks which means it jumped at her, then it's head got blown off, by the glass I assume the explosion potion, both warg and rider tumbled to a deadly death, then a orc jumped at her, was caught off guard and died… then the rest of the warg's and their riders got an explosive killing them. _Then _a warg, the one who had lost it's mount caught up and caught her off guard ripping at some part of her, by the embroidery there I'd say near the chest, arm, shoulder somewhere along that, then see that… the scattering of horse hooves… and the slice and hole in it… the unicorn killed it," Aragorn said walking around pointing to things helping them understand. "Then they got away, they stopped for a momet, she climbed off and see this bloody piece of clothing, either she wiped off her wound, or probably healed the unicorns wound… we should probably get a move on it, just incase she runs into more trouble."

-----

Slowly she walked into her city walking the unicorn behind her. Everyone looked at her curiously. They whispered to her, because her there city was having problems, they didn't have any travelers because there was no where to stay. She smiled bleakly and walked through the city until she saw her tavern. It looked the same way, still broken stuff on the inside. She took the unicorn to the stables; she then went and began to clean things up. It took her a day but she had it up and running again. Only she cleared all the alcohol out. When it was clean she put the open sign out, and let Wintersmoon come in as her guardian. When travelers of all shapes and sizes traveled through there, they'd stop by and stay the night. They always wondered why there was a unicorn there, and then they got curious about her unicorn. She started getting more and business as a couple of days passed by.

"This is a great place, very roomy… but why do you have a… unicorn? In the inn?" a man traveling with two other men asked.

"Because he is my protection, and friend," she said with a smile. She handed them each a key.

"You know you could catch a pretty COULD of pennies for its horn. People say that with a unicorn horn you can cure any illness, see into the future, and if you swallow it hole with out dieing… you can live for two thousand years," the man said smiling at her.

"I would never kill my friend for that much; I haven't like my first eighteen thousand years, what makes you think I'd want to live for two thousand extra more. Trust me immortality is no fun. But here are your keys, have a nice night, don't think about harming my unicorn, and come back again," she smiled a fake smile before handing the stunned man a key and showing the way to the stairs. She sighed as she put the money away.

_Thank you my lady for defending me. You know what they say is true right? But not if you swallow it, just a chip of it and you will live for two thousand extra years. So now you can see why we hide, _Wintersmoon said walking to the counter.

"It doesn't matter; no life is worth taking another's life for. When your breed dies, we will have no more magic in the world. Unicorns and Elves are the last hope of magic. I would fight and die to save it," Inwë said putting the gold pieces into the till before running her fingers through the unicorn's white mane, she then remembered running her fingers through Legolas' hair. She bit her lip as she pulled her fingers from the unicorn's soft mane before kissing his muzzle.

_It will be alright milady,_ he said before neighing and pushing his nuzzle onto her cheek in a loving manner.

"Thank you," she said scratching his ear before watching a man walk in, he was tall and burly wearing a fur jacket on a hot day. She watched him walk towards her, "hello sir may I help you? Are you looking for a place to stay the night?"

"Yes miss I am," he said looking at here through amber eyes, "how much is it."

"Five gold pieces," she said smiling at him, she had worried for a moment. But if anything happened she had an explosive potion and her sword under the counter.

"Here you go, nice unicorn you got yourself there," he said grunting before looking back at the young she-elf, "You're an elf aren't you? Is your name Inwë?"

"May I ask who is asking?" she asked nervously. The unicorn's ears pricked up as he was listening to the conversation, his ears went back and his head bent low ready for trouble.

"What friend of mine are you friends with?" she asked her hand resting on her potion.

"I do not know, I was told to relay a message to you… since I am the only one who knew of the item, he paid me to come and tell you," the man said putting down a piece of paper with a drawing, "he said to tell you the word superman. What is that?"

"I don't know I think you got the wrong person," she said looking at him like he was crazy, "who is super… man?"

_Did you say Superman? _Wintersmoon asked the man; the man nodded yes, _your father that was your father secret word, our secret word. A super hero… it was a fake comic, oh never mind. Tell us about the object._

"Well it is the nameless necklace, said to awaken a powerful beast. Hidden in a place where all the three elements water, fire, and earth coexist. When they fight, it is a might, and loud fight… felt by those in the world… sometimes. But no one knows what the beast is; some say it is the king of the dragons. Once awaken it could destroy the world with one deep breath of fire. But the wearer… the wearer can talk with the dragon, will be its master," the man said without a smile, "it is a necklace of power. But to find it is impossible, you see… no one has ever found it."

"Then how does anyone know about it? Where do the tales come from?" Inwë asked not believing a word of it.

"You should be so quick to disbelieve missy… it is real very real… my forefathers hid it in a place impossible to find, and even so more impossible to breach. A legend left through each generation. It is best it stays hidden, because once awaken, you cannot put it to sleep so easily… ever again. You must remember… it's spirit was trapped within a necklace, and preserved bound to the wearer of the necklace. Long ago there was a battle and my family captured it with a magic necklace. It had been stolen and nearly destroyed the world, until some how we came upon the necklace again and put it down to rest until awaken. Now, my key please," he said holding his hand out to the girl. She jumped realizing he was done with the story.

"Sorry I was getting interested," she said grabbing a key and handing it to him, "room15. Enjoy your stay and thanks for visiting."

"Yeah, what ever," he grunted before walking off. She sighed before sitting down in a chair. She remembered all her times with Legolas. They weren't always happy, but a few of them were amazing. She missed him a lot. Night finally came around she decided to go to sleep. Just as she stood up she saw two of the three traveling men from earlier walk down.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked nervously. They looked at each other and then to her.

"Give us the unicorn and there will be no trouble," the one man said pulling out his knife.

"Hmm let me think about, guess what… no," she said finally feeling her smart mouth remarks come back. This made her smile. The other one pulled out a knife as well, only he looked nervous like he didn't want to be there. She quickly pulled her sword out from under the counter making them look at her in shock, they quickly shook it off. She moved in front of the unicorn who snorted at them.

_Kick their ass,_ Wintersmoon said shaking his head up and down. They all looked at him like he was crazy, _that's right you guys don't say that yet. Um, you go and fight them… with… strength… or… something like that._

"Right," Inwë said looking back at Wintersmoon. She quickly walked towards them as they spread out around her. She fought with the first one knocking him out for a moment before the other charged her. She didn't know that the littler 'leader' she thought had been knocked out was only pretending. She was in shock when he had a rope around her neck choking her. She struggled to get away but the more she struggled the more he pulled on it. All of a sudden a knife was thrown into the man who was choking her. She fell to the floor gasping for air. She looked over to see the burly looking man standing by the wall. She panted robbing her red neck still breathing heavily. She coughed out a "thanks."

"Your welcome, well… you seem to be getting into trouble working her," the man chuckled harshly. She smiled and gave a 'whatever' look before speaking.

"Well I've had practice," she said no longer on her hands and knees and now just on her knees, as she was breathing deeply.

"You need better skills, let me guess you thought he was unconscious well let me tell you something… they never are. Don't act like such a girl in the face of danger, your emotions and compassion or whatever it is to not kill someone trying to kill you… will get you killed! Your just lucky I came down to get a drink of something," he said before walking past her and into where the bar once. There was nothing but juices, jugs of water, and some wine, "no alcohol, you are an amateur."

"No I have just had bad experiences with alcohol. That doesn't make me an amateur to not want to ever see alcohol ever. I forgot to throw that wine out," she said standing up and walking towards it. He grabbed it down and took it so she couldn't.

"Now what could be so bad that you hate alcohol princess?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well… my step dad was a drunk back when he was alive. He drank every day and this place was a bar so I saw lots of alcohol…" she began before he interrupted her.

"I didn't actually want you to answer that, but go ahead you'll throw a fit if you don't get to finish complaining," he grunted before taking a swig of the wine, "this stuff is too sweet."

"You are absolutely rude, I am not complaining. I just…" this time he got to interrupt her.

"Your just like the rest of the kids who got a 'bad life' cause there parents were always drunk," he said looking at her angrily.

"That's not it…" she began before he interrupted her again.

"I beg my pardon if I am wrong… please, enlighten me," he said taking another drink and making a funny face.

"Well, I had to live that way with no mother and a mean drunk stepfather… and then run this place with all the drunks and the disgusting men who have no honor," she said softly thinking on all her younger years of trying to run a horrid place.

"Oh I've seen worst, you could have worst. Your still here aren't you?" he said taking another drink and softly slammed it on one of the tables. She unbuttoned the back of her dress a little and opened it so he could see a long scar across her back. He walked up to it and softly spoke "where did that come from?"

"A guy one night when I was only ten thousand, about ten years old to the eyes… and a man got so drunk that he decided to try and mess with me. I wasn't going to let him do anything to me if I could stop it, so I did what anyone would do… and fought back. With a knife he did that, then my step father came out scared the man away and blamed it _all_ on me. My punishment was not any better then that cut on my back. The other wound I cannot show you," she said with no emotion in her face as she began to button the back of her dress back up.

"Why is it on your chest or somewhere in appropriate?" he asked walking away from her and back to his wine. That was a pretty big scar, though it could have been worst, "you know it could have been worst. Instead of having a scar you could have had something worst happen, like he could have kidnapped you, raped you, and then killed you."

"The other wound is on my heart, and yes it could have been that bad… but instead of death I got the memory," she said softly looking at her shaky pale hands.

"Why is there are a scar on your heart?" he asked not wanting to get into the topic of that night anymore.

"Well you ask a lot of questions," she sneered at him slightly a little regretfully when she realized she did so.

"Fine then I was only trying to find out why you claim you have it so bad," he said lifting the wine up to walk out.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly feeling a little bad about it, "it's just that it's a long story."

"Well you'll live for a couple thousands longer, and I got maybe twenty years… so time has no real limit, I'd just preffered it did," he said nodding before turning back, "I've got the night… after that you'll have to end the story so speak elf."

"Well… I was in love with another elf, at first I despised him, always getting me into trouble. One night he came here, he had a bad dream woke the guests, so I told him to come down stairs where I created a drink to help him sleep a dreamless sleep," she said remembering it clearly, "We were… friends I guess. The next day he came down while a bar fight was in the process, the worst I had ever seen. He fought a guy threatening me…"

"Sounds like a real first class hero, all the elements, a big fight, a girl… someone threatening her… then the big old save the damsel in distress ploy," he said sitting in a bar stool and drinking the wine with a funny face.

"Oh here," she said grabbing a bottle of rum she kept locked away, "yes, he always played the hero in my life as well. He was one of the members of the Fellowship; I guess he just need something else to save since the world was safe. Well we fell in love, until I found out my future had been altered and I my original future I ended up with the son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. So I told him I had to give it a try…"

"So it was your fault," he said taking a swig of the rum and sighing.

"I didn't finish, the guy I was 'suppose' to be with asked my hand in marriage and I said yes, Legolas found out and all hell broke loose. That was until the wedding day, and I knew my heart was his… I called off the wedding but Legolas was drunk. He told me he didn't care that I was the one to object to my own wedding because I still loved him. He walked away, drunk, as he tied my heart to his foot and wore it as a shoe until it was completely squashed," she said sighing before looking to the burly man, "will you help me find this _Nameless _necklace. I must find it so _I _can protect it."

"Let me think about it," he grunted before walking off to his room leaving her there to contemplate. Morning came and with it the group slowly made there way into the city. They walked through looking at the people stare at the intruders. Legolas led them to where the inn was, they looked through the window to see a familiar brown haired she-elf taking someone's key from them. Legolas slowly turned the handle before walking into the place and catching her off guard.

"Legolas?" she asked looking at him. He walked in stopping in the middle of the room to look at her.

"Inwë Nenaharma, don't you ever do that again. Why didn't you wait? Why did you run?" Legolas asked walking towards her.

"Because you said we were done, what is done is done. I have to go my own way now," she said wanting to run and leap into his arms.

"Don't say that, Inwë please come with me to Mirkwood, if not as a couple… then as the way we were before," he said feeling his heart break.

"But I've got my own path I've decided to take," she began as she watched the others walk in and smile.

"Inwë, please… let us at least talk with my father," Legolas said looking down. She sighed before walking behind the counter.

"Let me get my things," she said before entereing the room full of her stuff.

-----

They were now traveling to Mirkwood. They had an extra companion, though Inwë wouldn't tell any of them why the man was coming. They didn't argue they were just glad they were a group again. Smiles, jokes, and memories fluttered between them during little breaks, and slow trots. When they reached Mirkwood it seemed much brighter then it did in Legolas' memories. Together they all entered the city as… again… the elves came out to greet their prince. This time he was heart broken, not empty; he didn't feel like he didn't belong there… he felt he belonged wherever as long as Inwë was there.

"My son you've returned. The Valar has blessed us," the king said as he walked out to meet his son, "I see you've brought king Aragorn, and queen Arwen. This must be Éomer and Éowyn you talked about in your journeys. Who are these three?"

"This is Celebriän and this is her brother Olwë. And this… this is Inwë," he said looking to her, Legolas' fathers gazed over to his son and then to the girl, then back to his son… and the look in his eyes.

"Well welcome to Mirkwood friends of Legolas, come you must be tired," the king said looking to them all with a smile before leading them in. It was during lunch that Legolas brought up the matters.

"Father it is serious, this new threat is serious," Legolas said sighing in irritation of his father's refusal for war.

"Our people have suffered enough," the king began before Inwë interrupted.

"They will suffer worst if not prepared. Besides I have found new evidence of the enemy's plans. There is a necklace called the _Nameless _necklace…" Inwë began before she was interrupted.

"I have heard of that necklace, it is dangerous… so do you plan to do something about it? It is a fool's errand, no one can find it," the king said looking at the girl who was looking back at him.

"Father I could find it, you know I could," Legolas said looking at his father in irritation.

"You are my son, you are a mighty Greenleaf, but I will not leave the lives of the world in your hands. You will stay here and guard your people, as for the necklace… we'll let the world deal with that," the king said looking at his son. Inwë looked at Legolas with a smile, he was helping her, he was being there for her… maybe he didn't mean what he said after all! Legolas got up and threw his chair into the table before walking off leaving everyone else in an awkward silence. Inwë dropped her napkin before getting up to follow him.

"Legolas," she said running up to him as he speed walked out of the castle trying to cool off.

"Inwë what do you want? Right now I think I should be alone," he said expecting her to protest.

"Fine," she said weakly before turning to go.

"Wait," Legolas said quickly turning around, "Inwë it is nothing against you. I just need time to… heal."

"What is there to heal my lord? You have no regrets… do you?" she said trying to be sly.

"You no better Inwë, of course I do," he said softly kicking at a fallen leaf. She looked down and smiled.

"Then… about that night, by any chance… were you…" she couldn't find the words.

"Lying? Horribly yes, Inwë when I look in your eyes, everything is so clear… then you walked away and everything got hazy, and then add alcohol. Inwë I was being a fool, you know I loved and love you. I wouldn't have come after you if I hadn't loved you… and I wouldn't be talking to you right now if I meant what I said," Legolas said taking a step towards her awkwardly.

"Then you… still love me," she said taking a step towards him.

"Desperately, whole heartedly, body and soul, mind blowing, a everlasting forever, fire burning passionate, loving love," he said before stepping close enough for his hand to touch her face.

"Legolas then I give my heart to you, as it was always yours. I am so sorry…" she began as tears filled her soft eyes, around him she couldn't be that tough 'smart ass' she loved being.

"Inwë it's over and done with, just never stray. I am sorry that I am not even man enough… to be trusted by my own father. I hope that doesn't change your love about me," he said looking down to her, he actually looked scared as he said, "you know if your with me… only dark and scary times will be ahead.

"Legolas… why do you look so sad and scared? The morning will come to meet us. Let me see you through, because I have seen the dark side too. When the night time falls upon you, you don't know what to do… nothing could make me love you less. I stand by you, I'll stand by you… won't let anyone hurt you," she smiled a laugh, "so if your mad then don't hold it all in side. I get angry too… so I am a lot like you. When your standing at the cross roads and you don't know what path to choose, let me come along… cause even if your wrong I'll stand by you, I'll stand by _you._ Even til your darkest hour, because I love you I will stand by you."

"You're everything I'll ever need beside me. Because of you I will never feel alone. Just promise that you'll stay with me forever, so I can spend my whole life loving you. I want to wake up in your arms each morning… the same place I end up forever. I never dreamed you'd be with me. Please make this last, eternally. When we aren't together I miss, believe me when I say my love is true. Inwë I could never love anyone else. We will find your necklace, and when this is all over Inwë… I want you to be my wife," he said pulling her into a deep kiss.

Authors note: Hey everyone well today I am off, so I hope I left you with a okey dokey chappy lol!


	15. Personal war

Authors note: Hey everyone we took our lab top so it looks like I will still be able to put a chappy.

Sorry this is so short, I had to make it quick I have to pee so badly that I swear I am getting the chills and my teeth are tingling not that u need to know that. So I hope ya can forgive me for it only being three and a half pages lmao!

**Chapter 15: Personal war**

Inwë and Legolas found their friends and told them of their plans. Together they packed against the king's refusal. Late in the night the group snuck off to the stables where they traveled to Inwë's inn. Once there they all decided to sit, talk, and plan… and rest. They put the horses away, unpacked in their own rooms, and then all met down in the main room. Inwë brought Wintersmoon in to converse with the group. The burly man sat waiting for a drink.

"So you never did tell me your name," Inwë said as she poured some rum into a glass for him.

"Well you never asked," he said drinking from the large cup. She gave him a warning look and he quickly understood she wasn't in a playing mood, "my name is Jackal Blime. Your father is a good man, you look a lot like him."

"How well did you know my father?" she asked fully interested about the father she never met.

"I know him well, a good man, not much into drinking… kind of like you. He is a friendly, strong man… not one to trifle with. Though he is a softy," the man said emotionless before taking a big chug of his drink as the others walked down the stairs.

"Inwë so what is the plan?" Arwen asked as she sat beside her friend, "I am still mad you didn't say good bye."

"I couldn't risk you wanting to follow; I wanted a clean break… I am glad you guys came though," Inwë said smiling at her best friend.

"Good cause if not I'd have to blow you up," Arwen smile as she looked over to her husband, her king, her lover. Inwë wondered where Legolas was so she went to find him. He was sitting in his room thinking when she walked in.

"Legolas…? What is wrong?" she asked confusedly.

"I am so sorry Inwë I should have never made you wait, on my knees I'll ask you to withstand all that has happened. I give it all for us, and you better know that I'll never give up. I love you, I loved you all along, I missed you, and you were far away for far too long. I always dream you'd be with me, because I knew I'd stop breathing if I never saw you again. I wanted you to stay, cause I needed to hear you say 'I love you I loved you all along, and I forgive you for making me wait.' I want you to know that I am not leaving you anymore, so promise you'll hold onto me and never let me go…" Legolas said immediately as he got onto his knee and took her hand

"What was wrong?"

"I don't want to waste another day, without you I want you, I want to hold you everyday, I know I'll make mistakes but I want to know I can have all of you, tell me that it's not all in my heart… take all that is left of me… " Legolas began, "I die inside, I am going out of my mind, I seem to be running in circles. Will you take what is left of me, will you take what is left… though I don't have much I still love you and…"

"You are the reason I am here Legolas you are the reason I am standing. You have me, you've had me, and you'll always have me as long as you don't treat me wrong. As long as you love me… you'll never lose me," she said grabbing his face and looking down at him seeing how panicked he looked, "what is going on with you?"

"I had another dream," Legolas said slightly sweaty, "I am sorry if I scared you. What is going on down there?"

"Are you fine…" she began as he spaced of, "Legolas are you..."

"I'm fine, let's go," he said swallowing before getting up and walking down stairs while she trailed after him.

"So now that we know what is going on… where do you think this necklace is?" Éomer said leaning back in his chair. The burly man looked at Éomer like he was a foolish child.

"If I knew where it was do you think that we'd be sitting here? I know where a clue to it is. It will be dangerous, if you amateurs are up for the journey," Jackal said sighing in irritation. Éomer stood up ready to show him who was the stronger opponent until Inwë spoke up.

"Éomer now is not the time for battle over egos; we need him to take us to the first clue…" Inwë said looking around to Legolas who was very silent.

"I pick my teeth with little guys like him," Jackal grunted before sipping more alcohol.

"Yeah? I eat wimps like you for breakfast," Éomer said with a growl before Jackal stood up to his full six feet five inches.

"Enough!" yelled Inwë irritated, "we have Olwë bigger problems here. Save your anger for the enemies!"

"She is right, we can deal with it later," Jackal said sitting down and sipping at his drink again.

"Coward," Éomer said softly while sitting down.

"Éomer silence yourself!" Inwë yelled looking at him angrily. Éomer was quiet after that he had no more to say.

"We must travel to the outskirts of the Shire, the wild lands," Jackal said seeing worry come to their faces.

"What do you mean?" Olwë asked not understanding.

"You idiot of a brother, we are going to the place the sun hides, and the place the moon comes up from. The far away lands… the un mapped lands," Celebriän said trying to find ways to explain to her brothers.

"I'm not an idiot, I just… I… don't think," Olwë said slightly offended.

"Exactly," Celebriän sighed with annoyance of her brother, "moving on… to go there is uncertain death. We will get lost and never be found. Anyone who travels there NEVER returns."

"Yeah well if it is _un_certain death, then why do you fear it? It is uncertain as you said," Jackal said laughing slightly, "do not worry I will protect you amateurs."

"I have heard enough of your comments, you talk to us like we know nothing. You talk to us like we are stupid youths who have never seen death, or pain… take it from those of us who first handedly had to fight for the battle of the ring. Try being one of the fellowship members. Amateur, I'd say you're the amateur Jackal. I've just about had it with you," Legolas said slamming his hands down on the table catching everyone except Jackal off guard in the out burst.

"Aha so the blonde elf does speak. I nearly thought you a mute," Jackal said laughing a 'your not worth the time,' laugh.

"Jackal, argue with me but leave Legolas out of this," Inwë said hastily glaring at Jackal, "it is late everyone we have a long journey ahead get some sleep."

"Yeah," and "whatever's," cascaded around the room as everyone got up and left.

When morning came they all got up and packed their stuff. They then ate a quick meal, and quietly left for the stables. Together the group left off after Inwë left the inn to a woman who use to help them out. There journey was now beginning… the problem was, there was a problem. Everyone had a person war with someone else, or their selves.


	16. The adventure begins

Authors note: It may take me awhile after this to get a new chapter up. I am heading to my original hometown in two days so this here, until I get my internet on will be my last chapter… it is not the end, and I will try my hardest to get more up… thanks to all ya who read this!

**Chapter 16: The first clue**

Inwë woke up in a rush as she looked at the blazing fire. They had been traveling for a couple days, and she was getting weary as well as worried. Nightmares were starting to plague her mind, and she always drank her miracle drink… but never did it work. Through out there journey they had no sign of the newest threat to middle earth. He was laying low for awhile, they obviously knew too much.

"Inwë, Inwë…" a female's voice woke her up from her dreams. She turned to look at Celebriän looking at her.

"Yes?" she managed to mutter as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Celebriän looked at her a moment before speaking, she was never really that good at talk to people.

"Are you alright? You were shaking, muttering… and other things," Celebriän said looking down at the sweating curl.

"Just a bad dream, I… oh never mind," Inwë said before lying down and trying to not think about her dream.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me, just because I am not the most girly women, doesn't mean I don't know how to listen," Celebriän said realizing her fait was with these people, she had to get along with more then just Éomer.

"I am sorry that wasn't what I meant by my silence," she began softly, "I just didn't want to say it. But it was about Legolas, usually they are happy good dreams, but in this dream I lead him into a trap… we got out of the trap…"

"Then why was it so bad?" Celebriän asked looking to Inwë as she folded her arms across her stomach.

"Well afterwards he decided that I was too much of a burden, and he wanted nothing more to do with me," Inwë said softly as if he voice began to shrink.

"It was just a dream," Celebriän said before laying down, "just because you saw it in a dream, doesn't mean it will happen. You must learn to control your dreams, or they'll get the better of you."

"Your right," was all Inwë could say she was still to heart broken to think of anything else. She waited until Celebriän was asleep. When EVERYONE was asleep she slowly crept over to where Wintersmoon sat grazing. The unicorn lifted its head up to look at the girl silently approaching.

"Hey Moon," Inwë said softly as she swallowed feeling the soft grass tickle her bare feet.

_What are you still awake milady?_ He asked looking at her with curiosity. She sat down looking at the dark trees.

"I had a bad dream and now I am scared to go to sleep, I want to talk to Legolas, but I don't want to wake him up," she said softly.

"Why wouldn't you want to wake me up?" Legolas' voice came from behind her. She jumped and looked up at him as he walked towards her,

"Because you need your sleep," she wiping her nose before looking back at him. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"You were crying? Why?" Legolas asked looking at her.

"Nothing, let's go to sleep," she said quickly before patting Wintersmoon and walking with Legolas back to the camp. He told her to sleep over with him, and she did not reject, she found she slept a lot more peacefully that way. He leaned over watching her as she slept. Her eye lids fluttered a few times and then the rest was peacefully. He liked it like that; her laying beside him, his arm around her, and her head on his arm… it was bliss in a life time of pain for him.

"Don't know what I did, to earn a love like this but I must be doing something right," he whispered softly as she gently breathed onto his arm giving him the chills. With his finger he traced her nose down to her lips before gently kissing her. She stirred a little but fell back to sleep. He laid his head down beside her and sighed before thinking _I never felt so much in one tender touch, I think I live for her kisses, her wishers, and her love._ He slowly drifted to sleep peacefully.

Morning came and all of them woke up and slowly got ready to travel through the Shire. That was where the first clue was. As they traveled Legolas and Inwë held hands. Together they made there way through the lands, all the small people looked up at them like they were crazy. Inwë looked over at Legolas.

_It is so strange how life changes, and suddenly he loves me. I am amazed. It feels so safe inside his kiss, like I am coming home. I never could imagine this. I was on my own, now nothing is impossible when I am looking in his eyes. I'm amazed how he found a way to my heart in the dark. I'm amazed, how I am amazed. For the life of me I can't believe after all this time, I found him and I don't know when I felt more alive. Every dream I ever had, always come undone… until him,_ Inwë thought while looking at him. She smiled as she looked over at him.

"Where are we going?" Éowyn asked looking around at the farmers looking at her. That was until she saw a familiar face. _Merry_ she thought as she saw him walk out to look at everyone. He saw Éowyn, Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, and Faramir. Pipin, Sam, and Frodo all walked out together watching the group ride down towards them.

"Milady!" yelled Merry as he ran up to greet the woman on the brown horse. Éowyn smiled as she climbed down to hug the hobbit. She loved that half-ling more then any other half-ling she ever met. She sat on one knee giving him a huge hug. She use to be slightly attracted to the hobbit, problem he was a little over her waist. Frodo and Sam walked up to Legolas and Aragorn.

"Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, hello… what brings you guys here?" Frodo asked looking to them as they climbed off their horses.

"Well this man here is leading us to something here," Aragorn said looking back at Jackal.

"Do you know where the rock of Galdar is?" Jackal asked pulling the large draft horse up next to the king, queen, and prince.

"I don't think so," Pipin said looking around at the group.

"Actually I heard of it from Bilbo once, he told me of a stone down in one of the wells here in the Hobbiton. He said it was by my cottage. Come let's take a look," Frodo said making everyone go quiet until he spoke up again, "so why do you want to find this… rock?"

"Because it has a description, a secret code, it will lead us to the next clue that we need to find the clue after that until we find the Nameless necklace, also known as the dragon stone," Jackal said getting slightly annoyed.

"Here we are, but I have one more question… are you sure… that you want to find this _Dragon Stone,_ it sounds dangerous," Frodo said looking to his former companions. Jackal just pushed passed Frodo grunting at him.

"Hey watch it mister, Mr. Frodo here deserves respect," Sam said glaring at the man who pushed past Frodo.

"Yeah well I don't care, I just want to see the well," Jackal said walking to the well. They all watched as he took the rope and tightened and climbed onto the bucket. He then began to lower himself down. Inwë followed behind him cautiously, Legolas followed, and one by one so did the others. When they reached the bottom they felt the water go up to their thighs. Slowly they all started to yell as they got soaked, "calm down there should be a lever somewhere around here… ah ha!"

"What did you find?" Éowyn asked as she tried to walk through the water. Legolas grabbed Inwë and pulled her to him as a door opened up nearly knocking them over. Inwë gripped his shirt as all of a sudden the water was sucked out pulling them down and out. Everyone screamed as they were sucked under and fell through a doorway. They all scattered around hitting the walls of the mysterious place. The water rose and stopped. They were now neck deep in water, but it lowered as the water began to fill up the well.

"Inwë!" yelled Legolas as he used his arms to try and swim through the water while walking at the same time. He was alone, they all seemed to be scattered in different directions. Legolas felt the wall as he tried to make it through the cold water he found another hallway. He saw dark brown hair and knew it was either Arwen or Aragorn, "hey!"

"Legolas?" Arwen's voice came as she slowly tried to make it through the water as well. This place was huge, but also tiny at the same time, "I heard something down that hallway. Let's go."

"Ok, but we have to find Inwë," Legolas said worriedly. It took them awhile but the others were all finally meeting up. Legolas ran to Inwë and pulled her into a deep hug, "don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise I won't," she smiled as his arms squeezed her tight. They then all looked up and there above them stood… a huge bolder with jewels and crystals. Slowly they all looked up at how beautiful it was, it was once some kind of decoration… this place someone once lived in.

Authors note: Well I have to pack so I can't finish I hope you all enjoyed that, I know it wasn't the best but hey it is getting the newest adventure started right?


	17. The first clue

Chapter 17: The first clue

Authors note: Sorry this is has taken so long. I have been home for a little while but I was working on a pirates of the Caribbean story once I finally got the internet up… but thank you all!

"What is that?" Inwë asked before the large burly man Jackal pulled her towards him. Legolas pushed the man in the wall harshly.

"Don't ever touch her like that!" Legolas yelled taking it a little far. Inwë backed up slightly.

"Get off me prince," Jack pushed the prince away, "I don't have time for words… Inwë come here."

"What?" Inwë asked as Legolas pulled her into his arms, "Legolas… it's alright."

"I need to lift you up, you look lightest and strongest, and I trust you better to not screw this up. I am going to lift you up, you need to pull the large rock down…" Jackal said extending his arm. Inwë kissed Legolas' cheek.

"Let me go I'll be fine," she said pulling away as she walked knee deep through the watery grave. Jackal picked her up lifting her high up so she could reach the large stone. She took a moment to look at it in aw. When she touched it the whole place began to shake. They all looked around trying to catch their balance as the floor began to rumble beneath them. Rocks fell from the ceiling Inwë tried pulling it out but it wouldn't come out.

"FORGET IT!" Celebriän yelled gripping her sword, "let's get out of here!"

"NO!" Inwë yelled pulling on the rock, the burley man lost his balance and fell over, Inwë held on for dear life. Legolas ran under her ready to catch her when she fell.

"Let go Inwë!" Legolas yelled, "we have to get out of here!"

"NO!" she yelled before the rock fell out of the wall. She came crashing into Legolas making them both fall into the water. Inwë stood up pushing her soaking wet hair out of her face before standing up. Legolas stood up and grabbed her hand, she held the light rock in her arm as Legolas grabbed the other leading them out of the place. They all screamed as they ran avoiding the rocks falling from the ceiling. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all waiting for them. They lowered the well bucket and would pull them up one by one.

"What happened down there?" Frodo asked in aw. Everyone sat on the ground soaking wet and tired.

"The place collapsed… there was some kind of tomb or home. But we got this," Inwë said breathing heavily her heart racing so fast she thought it would burst.

"What is it?" Merry asked standing beside Éowyn. Inwë laid it flat so they could all read it.

"I think it is in Drow," Inwë said looking around at everyone. They all looked back at her, "does anyone know Drow?"

"I do," Celebriän said sitting down beside Inwë. She glanced over it looking at the symbols and dialect, "it's a riddle of some sort…"

"Hmmm read it," Éomer said scratching at his chin. Celebriän sighed before bending over and reading it out loud.

Tangi lu' isto, isto lu' tangi, gaer zhah folbol everyday.

Natha k'lar vel'klar tonashss thalran tonashss, natha egg orn lay...

l' vaen d' olt valyrin, ol orn xxizz dos ragar dosst i'dol.

"Day and night, night and day, there is something everyday. A place where rock meets rock, a egg will lay... the last of its kind, it will help you find your way," Celebriän recited. They all looked around curiously. Where in the world could the stone be talking about? They looked over to Olwë who was pulling off the rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and emeralds. When he pulled out the last one the rock went PUFF and smoke evaporated. When they looked down they saw a piece of parchment paper. Inwë picked it up and looked at them. She read the words they were in elvish.

"Those who watch their back, meet death from the back," she said looking at it curiously. Perhaps it was something important. They all looked at Olwë who just shrugged. He smiled big as he showed them all the jewels that came out of that stone. It bugged Inwë what that note said. Frodo and Sam led them to Frodo's house while Éowyn and Merry spent time talking about their lives. Every sat and talked about the old times, Legolas was silent though, he had his own worries. He got up and walked outside into the cold night. He let the crisp air pierce his skin. Inwë walked out of the house looking at Legolas who was pacing out on a hill. She walked to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was her by the softness, he slowly turned around.

"I wondered when you'd come," he said softly. She smiled up at him with gentle caring blue eyes. His hand found her face, just touching her soft skin made his finger tips tremble. He placed a brown curl behind her ear as he gazed down at her softly. She looked up at his eyes, so full of a pain locked away that he wouldn't share with her. The crickets buzzed their mating calls, while the grassy hills bristled together in a song… a song that sat deep within their hearts. She sighed wondering why he kept those things to himself.

"I've always been here Legolas… always," she said softly slipping her hands in his. He tried to smile but something in his heart out weighed the happiness. He knew, he knew something was coming… and he feared it, "so why won't you tell me what hurts? Why do you leave every time they start talking about the past? Why won't you share your secrets with me?"

"It's not that simple Inwë," he said sadly as he lifted her soft pale hands to his lips and kissed them.

"It might not be simple… but please don't leave me in the blue. Don't let me be the side dish to everything… don't let me be the substitute," Inwë said softly, "my prince share your pain… I am strong enough for the both of us."

"Inwë," he sighed placing on of her hands to his chest he breathed in the crips air of the cold night, "you shouldn't have to be strong enough for the both of us. I should be… My pain is my burden, my memories are my burden, you are my relief not my substitute, for nothing could substitute for you… or the things I've seen. You are my light, it is my darkness, and I must live with both."

"You don't have to Legolas Greenleaf, you don't have to," she said softly before stroking his gentle face, "you no longer have to carry the burden of your past… not into our future."

"I love it when you say our," he smiled at her. She smiled back trying not to blush, "but do not worry Inwë."

"I must worry Legolas, I must," she said sadly, "please share with me, please…"

"Don't, please don't…" he said trying to move away from her. She stood there waiting for him to come back but he wasn't moving. Inwë sat there looking out at the waving grass. Inwë slowly walked out into it with her arms wrapped around her waste. Legolas turned around a moment to see Inwë slowly walking in. Was she mad at him? He turned around and walked back and stood there watching her. She looked so beautiful underneath the nights sky. The wind caught to her lime green dress as she walked through the dark grass. She turned and saw him watching her. She sat in the grass and slowly laid down looking up at the stars. Legolas slowly made his way towards her. The grass swayed towards her as if in a magical moment. He saw her laying there on the ground plucking at a piece of grass, "Inwe…"

"Go away," she said sourly. He sighed before sitting down beside her. She just wouldn't move.

"Inwë please don't be mad," he said laying down beside her. He prompt his head on his hand as he looked at her. She wouldn't say anything at him. He just tickled her side she tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She just pulled away as he tickled her more and she couldn't control it she sat up pulling Legolas into a kiss. His hands flung to her face as they kissed sitting there in the sweet green grass. Her arm sat on his face as the other one wrapped around his neck. His hand stroked her face as they kissed. They both went back down still kissing. When they stopped her just looked down at her, "I still dream about it sometimes…"

"What?" she asked looking up at him biting her lip. One arm were planted on each side of Inwë on the ground. He kissed her gently on the lips again.

"Sometimes I dream about the things I saw, the women and children I couldn't save…" he said softly afraid the wind would catch his words. Her hand gently stroked his face when she realized he was telling her. He bit his lip and let out a deep sigh as he looked down at her face glowing under the moons light.

"It's alright Legolas… you've always tried to be a hero haven't you?" she smiled trying not to cry.

"I can't…" he said she could feel him trembling before he got up. She sat up watching him walk away. She sighed before standing up wiping the grass off her dress. She walked after Legolas.

"Legolas Greenleaf," she said walking to him he didn't stop so she jogged up to him and when he turned around she jumped on him. He fell over un expectedly. She fell foreword nearly flying off of him. She laughed before he rolled over rolling her over as well. He looked down at her.

"Why'd you do that? You could have hurt yourself?" he said before standing up and helping her up.

"Legolas… I didn't ask for your life's story, just what haunts you," she said still smiling he loved when she smiled. He grabbed her waist pulling her close.

"You don't want to know what happened, one day when I am ready… I'll tell you," he said stroking her face, "I'm just not ready to release my pain…"

"And I'm not asking you to release it… I'm asking you to help me understand you," she smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, he wrapped his arms over her arms and around her back.

"All you need to understand is I love you, forever and ever as long as I live this heart of mine I give to you, it is yours," Legolas said smiling at her. When he turned around she jumped on his back he laughed as he spun her around making her close her eyes and scream.

Authors note: I am sorry this is short, but hey I have three other people to share the computer with and it sucks believe me lmao!


	18. Authors note

Authors note:

My computer at my house has completely been fried, I am currently trying to get my own personal computer (aka it's gay because it has nothing on it… it wasn't bought my daddy made it for me!) so I can not put anything up on the internet until I get it to work! I'm sorry and I am SOOO bummed all my stories were on it! Hopefully we can get it fixed! I just got started on this story again... and BAM this happened but special thanks to Elfwarden and all others who've been reading and reviewing!

Love,

Love4horses


End file.
